La danseuse
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Edward à 27 ans, il ne se remet pas d'une rupture il se renferme dans le travail. Un soir son frère l'oblige à sortir, il rencontrera une danseuse, comme elle veut que l'ont dise, brillante et intelligente. Bella est dans une mauvaise situation, par amitié Edward l'aidera et ils noueront une forte amitié qui se transformera mais tous n'est pas simple pour autant dans leurs vies.
1. Chapter 1

******(Re) bonsoir, (Re) bonjour !**

**voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle Fiction. **

**Pour cette fois j'ai travaillé avec chris57 et je l'en remercie beaucoup, je crois que c'est la première ''Fan'' de cette fiction ^^**

**Je précise quand même que cette fiction sera entièrement en POV Edward. **

******Voilà j'espère que ça vous plairas. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**- Je ne veux pas y aller Emmett. Ça ne m'intéresse pas !**

**- Mais je vais me marier, dans deux jours, il faut bien que j'enterre ma vie de garçon !**

**- Vas-y avec Jasper, ou un de tes collègues de boulot. Sinon on change d'endroit.**

**- Non, je veux aller là-bas. Alice interdit à Jasper d'y aller et j'en ai pas parlé à mes collègues, mais je ne veux pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que mon vieux, tu vas avoir 27 ans, tu es toujours célibataire, depuis Victoria plus rien et ça va faire 2 ans. Viens t'amuser avec moi…**

**- Pourquoi un club de strip-tease ?**

**- Pour que tu te rappelles à quoi ressemble une femme ! Edward, tu es mon témoin et mon frère. S'il te plaît viens avec moi. Pas longtemps promis, juste histoire de… allez Edward.**

**- Pas longtemps et tu ne me forces à rien là-bas, OK ? Et tu m'en devras une !**

**- Ça marche ! Va te changer je t'attends !**

**- Ouais…**

Je n'avais rien à dire d'autre, j'étais trop gentil voilà. Je détestais ce genre d'endroit, Emmett aimait bien de temps en temps, mais juste pour regarder. Dans deux jours il allait se marier avec Rosalie, ils étaient ensemble depuis 3 ans maintenant, elle était mannequin et lui flic, ils se sont rencontrés alors qu'il devait assurer sa sécurité et ça avait été le coup de foudre le plus total. Ils étaient fiancés depuis 1 an mais selon Rosalie c'était le temps nécessaire pour organiser le plus beau des mariages.

En se mariant avec Rosalie, mon frère disait au revoir à ce genre de sortie, maintenant qu'il allait avoir une épouse, il n'aurait plus besoin d'aller voir d'autres filles à demi-nue. Donc je l'accompagnais pour sa dernière soirée de débauche comme il disait. Je changeais de vêtements, sans trop me presser je dois avouer, avant de rejoindre mon frère pour que nous partions tous les deux vers son club favori. Une fois à l'intérieur des filles nous accueillaient bien évidemment.

**- Bonsoir mes chéris ! Je m'appelle Jessica et voici Lauren, nous sommes à votre entière disposition. C'est quoi vos petits noms ?**

**- Lui c'est Emmett et c'est son enterrement de vie garçon !**

**- Ah mais ça se fête ! Viens avec nous mon lapin on va s'occuper de toi !**

Emmett semblait être aux anges et se laissait entraîner par les deux filles. Je secouais la tête et allais au bar, la serveuse était bien sûr une fille.

**- Bonsoir, je suis Angela, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?**

**- Une bière s'il vous plaît.**

**- Tout de suite. **Elle alla chercher ma commande et revint en souriant. **Voilà monsieur, ça fera 2 dollars 50 je vous prie.**

**- Oui tenez, gardez la monnaie.**

**- Merci. Si vous voulez autre chose dites-le moi. En ce qui concerne le bar en tout cas.**

**- C'est gentil merci.**

**- Je vous en prie.**

Je souriais et buvais lentement ma bière, je regardais un peu partout autour de moi pour repérer mon frère. Quand je le vis je décidais de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui, il était en très bonne compagnie et ne semblait pas avoir besoin de moi. Je savais qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises, il aimait trop Rosalie pour la perdre, il ne prendrait aucun risque. Je souriais et mes yeux se posèrent sur deux hommes qui semblaient malmener une fille, elle ne cessait de repousser leurs mains baladeuses alors qu'elle dansait. Je les observais, visiblement ils avaient bu plus que de raison et la pauvre fille en payait les conséquences. Plus les secondes passaient, plus ils devenaient entreprenants et elle semblait avoir de plus en plus peur de ces deux hommes. La fille du bar, Angela, le vit aussi et secoua la tête.

**- La pauvre, ces deux-là s'en prennent toujours à elle.**

**- Personne ne peut rien faire, elle ne peut pas le signaler ?**

**- Elle l'a fait, mais James n'a rien fait et on ne peut rien dire. En plus il la force à être sa petite amie. Elle n'a pas de bol, pourtant c'est une fille géniale, elle n'a pas sa place ici.**

**- Edward mon frère comment tu vas ?**

**- Bien.**

**- Une bière s'il vous plaît mademoiselle. Alors tu t'amuses ?**

**- Moins que toi on dirait, ont peu rentrer ?**

**- Non, non, non ! Edward, je veux t'offrir quelque chose…**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Une danse privée, choisis, allez !**

**- Non, Emmett non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.**

**- Edward décoinces-toi un peu mon gars ! Tu vas avoir 27 ans…**

**- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.**

**- Bon je choisis pour toi alors ! Voyons…**

**- OK, c'est bon, je vais choisir, mais tu m'en devras deux !**

**- Je te devrai tout ce que tu veux. Alors qui ?**

**- Tu sais, ces filles ne sont pas de la marchandise.**

**- Edward…**

**- Elle, là-bas.**

**- Franchement tu peux avoir mieux !**

**- C'est elle que j'aimerai voir Emmett.**

**- OK j'y vais. Règles ma bière s'il te plaît !**

**- Évidemment ! Heu Angela, c'est combien déjà ?**

**- Oh laissez je vous l'offre, vous sauvez mon amie des mains de ces deux types et vous nous défendez, il n'y a pas beaucoup de types qui ne nous considèrent pas que comme de la marchandise. Alors c'est avec plaisir que je vous offre cette bière.**

**- Je vous remercie.**

Elle me sourit et alla vers un autre client, Emmett revenait avec la fille. Elle était petite, 1mètre 65 je dirai, voir un peu plus, elle était fine de taille, sa poitrine n'avait rien de généreuse mais était tout à fait correcte pour moi, et elle avait de jolies fesses bien proportionnelles au reste de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient longs, jusqu'à la taille, de couleur châtain, elle était pâle et semblait fatiguée, je ne voyais pas bien la couleur de ses yeux, marron peut-être ou noir, mais malgré le maquillage je voyais les cernes qui ressortaient légèrement.

En avançant elle semblait stressée et intimidée, j'essayais de la rassurer par un sourire mais cela ne changea rien.

**- Vous êtes Edward ?**

**- Euh, oui.**

**- Suivez-moi alors.**

**- Ed, je t'attends dans le coin !**

**- Je ne me fais aucun souci pour toi Em !**

**- M'appelles pas comme ça !**

**- Alors m'appelles pas Ed !**

**- Allez barres-toi. Profites bien.**

**- Hum…**

Je suivis la jeune fille, je n'arrivais pas à lui donner d'âge, peut-être 23 ans, je ne sais pas. En tout cas elle était trop jeune pour être ici. Elle m'emmena dans un coin isolé du club et dans une pièce fermée. Elle mit de la musique et monta sur la petite scène où il y avait la barre de lap-dance. Quant à moi, je restais comme un con debout près de la porte qu'elle avait fermée. Elle me regarda et me sourit.

**- Restez pas debout, asseyez-vous, il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Votre frère, enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit, à payé pour 2H00.**

**- 2H00 ? Mais il est fou ! On fait quoi en 2h00 ?**

**- Bah… Je danse, vous regardez et quand regarder ne vous suffira plus alors j'appellerai une de mes collègues pour assouvir vos besoins. Et si… si vous voulez vraiment que ce soit moi, alors…**

**- Non ! Désolé, vous êtes très jolie, vraiment, et… comment vous appelez-vous ?**

**- Bella.**

**- Très bien Bella, je ne veux pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit. Mon frère m'a obligé à choisir l'une de vous pour un show privé mais je ne voulais pas. Si je vous ai choisi vous c'est parce que j'ai vu que ces deux types vous malmenez.**

**- Vous voulez quoi alors ?**

**- Venez vous asseoir. Prenez ma veste, vous devez avoir froid comme ça. Angela m'a dit que vous étiez forcée.**

**- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?**

**- Je suis forcé aussi, je sais ce que c'est. Mon frère, sans le savoir vous offre 2h00 de pause.**

Elle me regarda pendant un moment, scrutant mon visage, je voyais bien qu'elle était méfiante, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je dois dire que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'une chose comme ça lui arrivé.

**- Bella, je suis le dernier type au monde qui vous ferez du mal.**

Elle finit par sourire et prit ma veste qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et me fit signe de la rejoindre.

**- Merci, vous êtes le premier à faire une chose comme ça.**

**- Je me doute bien.**

**- Merci aussi pour les deux types de tout à l'heure. Ils me font peur.**

**- Ils viennent souvent ?**

**- Tous les soirs. Ce sont des amis de James, le proprio du club.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?**

**- Coucher avec moi. Jusque-là j'ai réussi à ne pas me prostituer mais je sens que c'est pour bientôt.**

**- On vous oblige à le faire? Ils n'ont pas le droit.**

**- C'est compliqué… Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes ici alors que ce genre de club ne vous plaît visiblement pas?**

**- Mon frère se marie dans deux jours. Rosalie lui a dit qu'à partir du moment où ils seraient mariés il n'aurait plus le doit de venir dans ce genre d'endroit, faut dire qu'elle est mannequin, il n'est pas à plaindre ! Je suis le témoin alors il m'a supplié de venir ici avec lui ce soir.**

**- Vous êtes gentil.**

**- Il paraît oui. Dites-moi, il faudra que je dise quelque chose en sortant où je sais pas quoi ?**

**- Non vous êtes libre, vous pouvez même partir maintenant.**

**- Non, je vous ai dit 2H00 de pause, alors vous aurez 2H00 de pause !**

**- Merci Edward. Dites, votre future belle sœur c'est Rosalie Hall ?**

**- Vous la connaissez ?**

**- Je l'ai vu dans des magazines, elle est vraiment très belle.**

**- Oui, mon frère a de la chance. Mais elle n'est pas mon type de femme. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ?**

**- Un an, enfin un peu moins d'un an. Ça vous gène si je dors un peu ?**

**- Non, reposez-vous. Je vous réveille ?**

**- Oui s'il vous plaît.**

**- OK, ça marche. Bonne sieste Bella.**

Je me levais du canapé pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger, allais m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, et la regardais s'endormir. Elle était très jolie comme fille, gentille en plus. Je ne comprenais pas comment un type pouvait la forcer à faire des choses comme ça. Certains diraient qu'elle l'avait bien cherché, qu'il y avait forcément une explication pour le choix de cette vie mais je sentais que pour elle c'était autre chose. Enfin bon, elle gère sa vie, demain je serai occupé à autre chose et elle aussi, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'accrocher à elle, et je pense que je resterai le client le plus bizarre qu'elle aura eu. Bref je n'en n'avais rien à faire. Je regardais sur mon portable mes mails, mes rendez-vous pour demain. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais une intervention à la fac demain, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, je perdais mon temps avec ces trucs, en plus je devais y être pour 8h30, j'allais être mort. Bref, sinon le reste de la journée je la passerai à travailler pour ne pas prendre de retard pendant la journée du samedi, jour ou Emmett se mariait. Pour finir, et pour passer le temps, je jouais aux échecs, toujours sur mon portable.

Mon frère et ma sœur me trouvaient d'un ennui mortel, je n'aimais pas sortir, je n'étais pas friand des fêtes et de l'alcool, j'y allais de temps en temps mais c'était rare. J'aimais mon boulot, les échecs et regarder de vieux films avec des pop-corn. Bref, j'avais l'étiquette du type le plus ennuyant et le plus ennuyeux de la terre ! Il faut dire qu'entre Alice et Emmett j'étais un peu l'intrus. Mon frère aimait faire la fête, il était toujours partant pour tout, Alice était dans le même genre, cette fille était une pile électrique, elle était toujours très speed, faisait dix mille choses à la fois, et elle aussi aimait toujours être entourée de gens et faire la fête. Pourtant son mari, Jasper, était à des années lumière d'être comme elle, mais par amour ou par folie il la suivait partout. Moi j'étais un solitaire et j'aimais ça, j'adorais être au calme et qu'on ne perturbe pas ma petite vie, j'étais heureux comme ça. Je sursautais quand Bella me parla.

**- Vous faites quoi? Ho pardon je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.**

**- Vous ne dormez plus, il reste du temps. 1h00 exactement**

**- Je sais mais je crois que mon inconscient culpabilise de vous laisser tout seul. Vous faites quoi ?**

**- Je joue aux échecs…**

**- Vous me fascinez ! Vous êtes bien le premier à jouer aux échecs dans un club de strip-tease !**

**- Je suis pas fou !**

**- Je peux jouer ?**

**- Vous savez y jouer ?**

**- Oui ! Je suis même plutôt douée.**

**- OK, une partie à deux alors.**

Elle vint se mettre à côté de moi et je lançais la partie. Jasper était le seul qui savait jouer dans la famille et il n'était pas vraiment un adversaire redoutable, mais là, Bella m'épatait ! Elle était super forte et elle gagna la première partie. Je gagnais la deuxième, la troisième fut plus ardue. Finalement elle gagna, c'était la première fois que je me faisais battre comme ça.

**- Alors là Bella je suis épaté! Je n'ai jamais joué avec un adversaire si fort !**

**- Oh je suis flattée !**

**- Bon, pour tout dire j'ai fait exprès !**

**- Mais bien sûr! Non, je suis douée c'est tout !**

**- Oui c'est vrai. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui joue bien et qui donne matière à réfléchir.**

**- Vous reviendrez?**

**- Je ne sais pas Bella, je n'aime pas cet endroit.**

**- Oui, je comprends. Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré un homme comme vous. Ça me redonne espoir dans la gente masculine. Tous ne sont finalement pas mauvais. Je vous remercie Edward.**

**- Je vous souhaite d'être malgré tout heureuse et promettez-moi d'essayer de sortir d'ici avant qu'il vous arrive un truc que vous ne voulez pas.**

**- Je vous le promets Edward. Tenez, votre veste.**

**- Merci.**

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et nous sortîmes de la pièce, Emmett m'attendait, bien accompagné et sourit en me voyant. Après avoir une nouvelle fois salué Bella je repartis chez moi en compagnie de mon frère, saoul comme pas deux. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à ma chambre d'amis, et le laissais dormir, puis j'allais prendre une douche et me coucher. Une longue journée m'attendait demain, je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que grâce à mon frère ma vie était sur le point de changer.

* * *

**voilà pour ce 1er Chapitre ?**

**Donc qu'en dite vous ?**

**bisous  
Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**et voilà un nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci à Chris57 qui à corrigé cette fiction et merci pour sa gentillesse. **

**Et bien sûr merci à vous qui lisez cette fiction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

7h00 ! Je me levais et allais faire du café, Emmett dormait toujours, ça ne m'étonnait pas du tout ! J'allais préparer mon petit déjeuner quand Rosalie m'appela.

**- Oui Rose ?**

**- Comment ça va ?**

**- Mieux que ton futur mari.**

**- Comment ça c'est passé ?**

**- Heu… il a été très correct, aucun débordement, juste un peu trop de bière. Il est dans la chambre d'amis et dort comme un bébé.**

**- Réveilles-le s'il te plaît, il faut qu'à 9h00 il soit avec moi, nous avons des trucs à faire pour le mariage.**

**- OK je m'en charge.**

**- Tu as toujours les alliances Edward ?**

**- Tu me prends pour qui ? Ne t'en fais pas, tout sera parfait, tu seras parfaite Rosalie.**

**- Merci Edward. Tu viens accompagné ?**

**- Non.**

**- Oh, Edward tu seras le seul…**

**- Tu sais ça c'est pas grave du tout. Rosalie, c'est pas important, concentres toi sur le reste.**

**- D'accord Edward, mais promets moi de t'amuser demain.**

**- Je te le promets. Euh je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous à 8h30 et je ne suis pas encore prêt.**

**- D'accord je te laisse. N'oublies pas Emmett.**

**- Non promis. Je t'embrasse Rose.**

**- Moi aussi Edward. Bonne journée.**

Je raccrochais et allais dans la chambre où Emmett dormait. Je mis un cd dans la chaîne stéréo, cela le réveillerait coup sûr. C'était le seul moyen de réveiller Emmett après qu'il ait bu comme ça. J'allumais donc la chaîne, le son était au maximum et la réaction d'Emmett fut immédiate. Il sursauta, il était complètement désorienté, et moi, mort de rire.

**- Non mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Putain Edward tu me le payeras !**

**- Oh, tu es trop drôle !**

**- T'es complètement con ! Dégages !**

**- Rose m'a appelé, elle veut que tu sois à 9h00 avec elle.**

**- OK…**

**- J'ai fait du café, viens manger si tu veux.**

**- Oui j'arrive.**

Je le laissais se lever et retournais dans ma cuisine pour commencer à manger. Emmett me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et se servit.

**- Tu pars à quelle heure ?**

**- J'ai une intervention à la fac à 8h30, je sais pas quoi leur dire.**

**- Qu'ils vont faire un boulot de menteur et de comédien**

**- Emmett !**

**- Ouais, pardon. Elle t'a dit quoi Rose ?**

**- Elle m'a demandé comment tu t'étais comporté hier. Je l'ai rassuré et voilà, elle t'attend.**

**- OK. Et toi c'était comment avec la fille ?**

**- Bella.**

**- Ah tu lui as demandé son nom ? Racontes !**

**- Bah rien, mais 2h00 tu es fou, c'est super long !**

**- Si tu as passé un bon moment ça valait le coup ! Elle t'a fait quoi ?**

**- Emmett…**

**- Allez, dis-moi !**

Heureusement son téléphone sonna, bien sûr c'était Rosalie qui vérifiait que j'avais bien réveillé son homme. Ils parlèrent et moi j'en profitais pour aller me préparer, pour ma journée.

**- Emmett j'y vais ! Tu fermes dernière toi ?**

**- Ouais ! Bonne journée et on en reparlera dès que possible.**

**- Oui, oui. Allez bon courage mon vieux.**

**- Oui merci, toi aussi.**

Je souris et sortis de chez moi, toute ma famille avait une clé de mon appartement, ils étaient libres de venir quand bon leur semblait, ça me faisait de la compagnie comme ça. Je me rendis à la fac de droit de Seattle, j'étais avocat au barreau depuis 2 ans et aujourd'hui je devais raconter mon expérience à des étudiants dont je ne connaissais même pas le niveau. J'avais accepté parce que c'était un ancien prof à moi qui me l'avait demandé, il avait fait beaucoup pour moi, j'avais eu les meilleurs stages possibles grâce à lui, alors je lui devais bien ça.

**- Professeur Jones ?**

**- Ah Edward, bonjour mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien et vous ?**

**- Très bien je te remercie. Merci d'être venu, je vais te donner quelques détails sur les étudiants.**

**- Je veux bien oui.**

**- Alors ce sont des étudiants qui viennent de passer leurs Certificat d'aptitude à la Profession d'Avocat. **(Ndl : CAPA*)

**- Ils ont les résultats ? Non pas encore !**

**- Non, la moitié ne l'auront pas, mais bon. Ils vont donc entrer pour la plupart en stage de deux ans, enfin tu connais. Je voudrais que tu leur parles de l'attitude à avoir, des exigences et de tout ce que tu as vécu en stage.**

**- OK. Ils auront des questions où je me débrouille ?**

**- Certains en auront.**

**- D'accord.**

**- On y va ?**

**- Je vous suis !**

Nous allâmes dans l'amphithéâtre que je connaissais bien. Devant moi, pas mal d'étudiants, environ 60, les studieux devant et les plus agités derrière, ça n'avait pas changé. Quelques étudiants en retard étaient entrain d'arriver et nous les attendions. Il était 8h30 passé quand elle arriva, ses cheveux étaient relevés en queue de cheval, elle portait un jean et un simple t-shirt. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Bella la strip-teaseuse était étudiante en droit. Je savais bien qu'elle était spéciale, en plus elle m'avait battue aux échecs. Elle s'arrêta dans les escaliers en me voyant et rougit, je lui fis un signe de la tête, et le professeur Jones commença à parler pendant qu'elle alla s'asseoir.

Je fis ce qu'on m'avait demandé, je parlais de mon expérience dans le milieu, je leur donnais quelques tuyaux, ils étaient réceptifs à ce que je disais et me posaient des questions assez pertinentes. Je ne perdais pas de vue Bella. Elle était assise à côté d'un type qui la dévorait des yeux, mais elle ne semblait pas faire attention à lui, elle notait ce que je disais. De temps en temps notre regard se croisait, elle portait des petites lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnaient un air très craquant. Cette fille était vraiment belle, mais dans une grosse galère à cause de son métier de nuit. À la fin de mon intervention elle sortit avec les autres, alors que je restais coincé avec le professeur. Il était midi quand je sortis de l'amphi.

**- Alors comme ça vous êtes avocat Edward ?**

**- Bella ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir, je vous croyais partie.**

**- Je voulais vous demander de ne rien dire, personne ne sait.**

**- Vous avez du temps devant vous ?**

**- Heu, oui.**

**- Venez manger avec moi, je meurs de faim.**

**- D'accord.**

Nous allâmes prendre un sandwich et une boisson chacun avant de nous asseoir à une table.

**- Pourquoi une élève en droit se retrouve strip-teaseuse ?**

**- Danseuse. Je sais ce que je suis, mais je préfère qu'on dise danseuse. J'ai l'impression de moins être une traînée comme ça.**

**- D'accord. Comment êtes-vous devenue danseuse ?**

**- Mes parents payaient mes études, mais ma mère est tombée malade et j'ai dû me débrouiller, c'est arrivé l'année dernière, et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Enfin une chose en amenant une autre j'ai atterri là-bas.**

**- Quel âge avez-vous Bella ?**

**- Dites donc, ça ne se demande pas. Non, j'ai 25 ans. J'ai repiqué ma première année et j'ai pris un an pour préparer l'examen d'entrée à l'école de formation du barreau. Ce qui explique mon âge.**

**- OK. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de là ?**

**- Non… en fait… j'ai rencontré James ici sur le campus, il n'était pas étudiant, mais il était gentil, j'ai cru tomber amoureuse de lui, et quand j'ai cherché un boulot il m'a proposé ça. J'ai refusé, mais à coup de baffes j'ai fini par céder. J'ai passé un deal avec lui, il me laisse étudier et je suis à lui et au club.**

**- Il faut sortir de là Bella.**

**- J'ai nul part où aller, je suis toute seule et sans argent, je n'ai pas le choix. Quand je serai avocate et que je pourrai m'assumer je partirai.**

**- Vous savez que ça peut être mauvais pour votre carrière ?**

**- Oui je sais. Edward je suis assez intelligente pour savoir calculer les risques, mais d'un autre côté je n'ai pas le choix.**

**- Oui je comprends. Il faut que vous vous accrochiez Bella.**

**- J'essaye oui. Je ne perds pas espoir.**

**- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je peux essayer de vous aider.**

**- Vous êtes gentil comme ça avec tout le monde ?**

**- On me le dit souvent oui.**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il vous plaît ne dites rien.**

**- Je serai muet comme une tombe ! Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'une danseuse me batte aux échecs.**

**- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas Jessica ou Lauren qui vont vous battre ! Vous voulez faire une partie ?**

**- J'avais prévu de bosser mais OK. Je veux ma revanche. Ça vous dit de jouer avec un vrai jeu ?**

**- Oui, où ça ?**

**- Chez moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas.**

**- Heu oui, OK. Je vous suis.**

**- Alors comment avez-vous senti le CAPA ?**

**- Je pense que j'ai réussi, j'espère, j'ai bossé super dur pour le réussir.**

**- Les résultats sont quand ?**

**- Début juillet. J'ai peur de ce qui va m'arriver si je ne l'ai pas, ça sera la fin du monde pour moi. Je suis coupée de tout le monde, je ne peux recevoir personne car je n'ai pas d'appart, je n'ai pas de vacances, j'ai rien. Je rêve du jour ou je ne verrai plus de types dégoûtants ou de jeunes puceaux se masturber devant moi !**

**- C'est à ce point ?**

**- Oui.**

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, j'étais désolé pour elle, ce qui m'étonnait le plus c'est qu'elle faisait preuve d'une grande force et je sentais qu'elle voulait vraiment s'en sortir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, je me sentais impuissant. Je demanderai à Emmett s'il avait des infos sur ce type, James.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi, je lui offris à boire et sortis de quoi grignoter. Je la laissais visiter un peu, le temps que je prépare tout.

**- Vous êtes marié ?**

**- Heu non. Pourquoi ?**

**- Vous êtes en couple alors. J'ai vu la photo avec la femme rousse…**

**- Oh oui. Non, je ne suis plus avec elle. C'est prêt.**

**- J'arrive.**

Elle s'installa en souriant et nous commençâmes la partie, elle était vraiment douée mais aujourd'hui j'étais chanceux, je prenais l'avantage.

**- Ça fait longtemps ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Que vous n'êtes plus avec cette fille.**

**- C'est une stratégie pour me déstabiliser ?**

**- Je vous ai raconté pour moi.**

**- OK… j'ai connu Victoria à l'université, on est tombé amoureux, ça à duré sept ans, j'étais sur le point de la demander en mariage quand elle m'a quitté. Ça fait deux ans. Elle est avocate elle aussi.**

**- Vous la voyez souvent.**

**- Oui, mais on ne fait rien d'autre que se dire bonjour. Échec.**

**- Sûrement pas. Voilà… vous êtes toujours amoureux n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je crois oui. Et vous, il vous plaît le jeune homme qui était assis à côté de vous ce matin ?**

**- Jacob ? Non, c'est un ami mais rien de plus. Pourquoi ?**

**- Il vous dévorait du regard !**

**- Vraiment ? Je n'avais jamais considéré Jacob comme un prétendant. De toute façon je ne peux pas. Je suis l'objet de James.**

**- Il vous force ?**

**- Non plus maintenant. Au début j'étais consentante, je croyais que c'était un type bien, je pensais être amoureuse, je l'ai déjà dit. Il ne me touche plus, ni lui, ni personne. Vous savez ce que vous devriez faire ?**

**- Dites-moi tout.**

**- Allez voir votre Victoria, soit elle attend que vous veniez vers elle, soit elle s'en fou de vous. Si vous n'allez pas lui parler, jamais vous ne saurez.**

**- Et si elle me jette ?**

**- Alors vous passerez à autre chose. Vous jetterez toutes les photos de vous deux et vos souvenirs. Vous avancerez et vous tomberez à nouveau amoureux. Il ne faut pas rester bloqué comme vous l'êtes dans votre passé.**

**- Je ne se sais pas.**

**- Si elle vous jette et que ça ne va pas, passez au club un soir, on parlera.**

**- Merci.**

**- Demain c'est le mariage de votre frère non ? Les mariages sont les lieux parfaits pour rencontrer du monde. Amusez-vous, votre belle-sœur et mannequin il y aura sûrement des copines à elle. En plus vous êtes loin d'être repoussant !**

**- Merci du compliment. Échec et mat !**

**- Zut, je l'avais pas vu !**

**- Vous parlez trop. Bon, en ce qui vous concerne, peut-être que Jacob vous aiderait, il a l'air si amoureux de vous, que je suis certain qu'il vous hébergerait.**

**- Je sais pas si je serai prête à m'installer chez mon petit ami.**

**- Pas forcément en tant que couple. Mais cela vous permettrait de vous trouvez un nouveau boulot, et vous vivriez chez un ami en attendant.**

**- Vous allez certainement me trouver chiante, mais je ne pense pas que la vie avec Jacob me plairait, même en tant qu'ami.**

**- Vous avez des arguments ?**

**- Il est intelligent, mais accro aux jeux vidéo, je ne supporterai pas de passer mon temps avec des bruits d'armes à feu qui résonnent dans l'appartement. Ensuite vous dites qu'il est amoureux de moi, il passerait donc son temps à me faire des avances. Ce n'est pas la fée du logis, chez lui c'est l'enfer, fringues par terre, vaisselle sale…**

**- OK je vois. Vous êtes un cas désespérant.**

**-** **Merci. **Elle souriait et jetait un coup d'oeil à sa montre en grimaçant. ** Il faut que j'y aille, merci pour l'après-midi.**

**- De rien, je vous ramène ?**

**- Non je vais marcher, ça va me faire du bien. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit, et si vous avez besoin de parler alors venez me voir.**

**- D'accord. Faites attention à vous.**

**- On pourrait se dire tu, non ?**

**- Je pense oui.**

**- Cool.**

Elle sourit et vint m'embrasser sur la joue.

**- Amuses-toi demain. Bonne soirée Edward.**

Je la raccompagnais à porte et la regardais partir. Elle avait raison pour tourner la page Victoria je devais lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, si j'avais une chance de la reconquérir alors je devais tenter le coup. Je me jurais aussi que demain, au mariage de mon frère, je m'amuserai, j'allais suivre les conseils de Bella et avancer dans la vie.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois.  
**

**Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Merci de me donnez vos avis... **

**bisous à toutes  
Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**bonjour ! **

**Exceptionnellement je poste l'après midi. **

**voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec je pense quelque surprise...**

**Merci à vous de me lire et Merci a ma bêta pour son travail. **

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La cérémonie avait commencé depuis quelques minutes déjà et je m'ennuyais terriblement. Rosalie pleurait, Emmett pleurait de voir Rosalie pleurer. Alice les regardait comme s'ils étaient la 8eme merveille du monde. Je croisais le regard de Jasper, il leva les yeux au ciel et je souris, lui aussi s'éclatait comme un petit fou. Enfin on me demanda d'apporter les alliances, je m'exécutais et peu de temps après Rosalie devenait officiellement une Cullen. Les deux mariés s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient déjà dans leur chambre pour la nuit de noce, nous n'existions plus, quand ils se séparèrent enfin, nous les applaudissèrent ! Je tapais sur l'épaule de mon frère en souriant, Jasper m'avait rejoint.

**- Félicitations frangin ! Champions du monde d'apnée !**

**- Edward, ta gueule !**

Jasper et moi explosâmes de rire et nous sortîmes de la chapelle, après le lancer de riz et de confettis. Rosalie et Emmett lâchèrent deux colombes dans le ciel, symbole de leur amour, blablabla… Nous fîmes ensuite les photos de groupe. Une fois mon tour passé, j'allais voir mes parents.

**- Edward !**

**- Bonjour maman. Salut papa.**

**- Comment tu vas mon chéri ? C'était une belle cérémonie, hein ?**

**- Oui, on n'a pas l'habitude de voir Emmett comme ça !**

**- Rose est vraiment très belle, c'est une mariée magnifique !**

**- Oui, une vraie princesse. Elle le voulait comme ça.**

**- Oui, je suis si fière d'eux. Il ne manque plus que toi mon grand.**

**- Tu connais ma situation maman. Je suis bien comme ça.**

**- Quand tu auras 40 ans et que tu seras seul mon chéri, tu ne diras plus ça.**

**- Esmée, laisses-le, il va avoir 27 ans dans quelques jours seulement, alors 40 c'est loin.**

**- Merci papa. Bon je vais dire bonjour à Alice, on se voit plus tard.**

Je les embrassais et me dirigeais vers ma sœur qui était grosse comme un œuf de pâque. Elle devait accoucher d'une petite fille en juillet, elle avait déjà un petit garçon de 3 ans, Michael. Elle était avec Jasper et une autre fille que je ne connaissais pas.

**- Salut Alice.**

**- Ah Edward ! Tu étais parfait !**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Les alliances Edward.**

**- Oui, j'ai bossé ma démarche pendant des jours !**

**- N'importe quoi. Edward, je te présente Tanya, la meilleure amie de Rosalie. Tanya voici mon frère Edward.**

**- Ravie Edward.**

**- Enchanté.**

**- Jasper, faut que j'aille m'asseoir, tu m'accompagnes ?**

**- Euh, ouais…**

Ça, c'était encore un coup foireux organisé par tout le monde. Ils me présentaient une fille mine de rien, et après ils espéraient que je tombe fou amoureux d'elle. Jasper me regarda l'air désolé, et alla s'asseoir avec Alice. Je pensais à Bella, elle m'avait dit que les mariages étaient un bon endroit pour rencontrer du monde, j'allais essayer.

**- Alice et Rose m'ont dit que vous étiez avocat.**

**- Oui c'est exact.**

**- J'admire ce métier, il faut être sacrément intelligent pour retenir et connaître tout le code pénal ! Vous êtes spécialisé dans un domaine.**

**- Non, je fais de tout. Et vous ? Vous connaissez Rose depuis longtemps ?**

**- Depuis 5 ans, on a commencé ensemble. S'il te plaît, dis-moi tu, on est a un mariage…**

**- OK, oui. Tu es venue avec quelqu'un ?**

**- Non et toi ?**

**- Non plus.**

**- Je crois que Rose nous à placé l'un à côté de l'autre. Ça te dirait qu'on se tienne compagnie ? J'ai l'impression que nous sommes les seuls à être venu sans compagnie.**

**- J'en ai bien l'impression aussi.**

**- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?**

**- Oui, ça veut dire oui.**

Elle me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire, elle était gentille. Elle était très jolie mais elle ressemblait trop à Rosalie, grande, blonde, avec un physique de rêve. Nous parlâmes encore un peu de tout et de rien, et il fut l'heure d'aller dans la salle de réception. J'étais assis entre Tanya et Jasper, je parlais avec les deux, mais bizarrement Jasper était de moins en moins disponible, et de plus en plus souvent sous les ordres d'Alice.

**- En fait c'est ma sœur qui porte la culotte hein ? **Dis-je à Jasper.

**- Dis pas de bêtise, elle veut juste te caser, si je te parle ça laisse moins de chances à ta voisine. **Me répondit-il.

**- Ouais. Te laisses pas faire mon vieux !**

**- Merci de ton soutient. Alors elle te plaît ?**

**- Qui Tanya ? Elle est gentille.**

**- Et c'est tout ? Elle est mannequin mon gars !**

**- Et alors ? Fallait en épouser une, si elles te plaisent tant.**

**- Alice vaux 10 Tanya !**

**- Tu n'as pas grandi avec.**

**- On va te plaindre en plus. Pauvre Edward.**

**- J'apprécie.**

**- Bon sinon, tu fais quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ?**

**- Tu me connais, une méga fête avec de la bière et des filles !**

**- Autrement dit, rien.**

**- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'est dans 10 jours, il y a le temps.**

**- Si tu veux on fera un truc ensemble. Emmett sera encore en lune de miel.**

**- Jasper ? **Intervint Alice.

**- Allez c'est reparti ! La prochaine fois on chronomètre notre conversation.**

**- Elle le fait déjà peut-être.**

**- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'en serais même pas étonné !**

Je ris et me tournais vers Alice. Je me serais un verre de vin, puis un deuxième… durant tout le repas je bus de tout sauf de l'eau et du soda. Des jeux avaient été organisé et j'y participais avec plaisir, je jouais à fond et gagnais même le jeu où il fallait ramener tel ou tel objet. Quand j'étais à table, Tanya n'arrêtait pas de me parler de son métier, des pays qu'elle avait visité, des gens qu'elle avait rencontré.

**- Oh je suis désolée, je parle, je parle, mais ça t'ennuie peut-être.**

**- Non, tu as une vie passionnante je te jure. Ça à l'air de te plaire.**

**- Oui. Le seul inconvénient c'est que c'est difficile pour une relation. Rosalie a de la chance d'avoir trouvé Emmett.**

**- Oui, ils ont trouvé un bon équilibre.**

**- C'est vrai, ils sont chanceux. J'aimerai trouver le bon moi aussi.**

**- Tu trouveras.**

**- Oui. Mais en attendant je papillonne… Et j'adore ça.**

Elle avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse et la caressait doucement en souriant. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ni quoi penser. Heureusement mon neveu arriva et elle retira sa main.

**- Tonton, ai perdu maman.**

**- Euh, je sais pas où elle est. Viens on va la chercher tous les deux.**

**- Oui.**

Je pris le petit dans mes bras après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin, et partis chercher Alice avec lui. Nous la trouvâmes avec ma mère et Rosalie, papotant tranquillement.

**- On a retrouvé maman, Mika !**

**- Oui !**

**- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui passe ?**

**- Il avait perdu sa maman le pauvre. Tu as essayé de l'abandonner ?**

**- Soit pas bête. Viens là mon grand, elle était pas loin maman.**

**- Sont où mes jeux, maman ?**

**- Ah, c'est papa qui les a posé je ne sais pas où.,. Viens on va aller le voir. Merci Edward.**

**- Pas de quoi.**

Je restais avec ma mère et Rose, nous parlâmes surtout du mariage. Rosalie était ravie du déroulement, tout se passait comme elle le voulait, et disait ne pas en espérer autant. Tanya nous rejoint au bout d'un moment et se mêla à la conversation. Enfin il fut l'heure d'ouvrir le bal pour mon frère et sa femme. Mon père, Jasper et moi étions morts de rire de voir Emmett danser une valse. Emmett avait tout sauf le physique d'un danseur, c'était à mourir de rire, en plus il était concentré, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus comique, j'en pouvais plus, mes compagnons de moquerie étaient dans le même état que moi, mon père était rouge et pleurait, Jasper était carrément allé s'asseoir et il était plié en deux sur sa chaise. Alice qui l'avait vu, se dirigea vers lui et lui tapa dans le dos en lui demandant de se calmer. J'avais chaud, j'allais me servir un verre, en compagnie de mon père. Nous avions du mal à nous en remettre.

**- Oh, je crois que j'ai jamais autant rit !**

**- Moi non plus. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça en le voyant danser. Et Jasper qui se fait passer un savon par Alice !**

**- Il faut que ta sœur soit moins dure avec lui.**

**- Elle tient de qui ce caractère ?**

**- Je dirai ta mère. Mais chut !**

**- Ouais… ah, j'ai mal au ventre.**

**- Allons nous asseoir avant qu'on vienne nous demander de danser.**

**- Oui, je te suis.**

**- Alors Edward, comment ça va ? Emmett m'a dit qu'il t'avait sorti dans un club l'autre soir, ça tient du miracle.**

**- Oui. J'ai eu pitié de lui. Il a payé une fille pour qu'elle danse pour moi pendant 2h00 !**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Ne le dis pas, mais j'ai dit à la fille que je ne voulais pas. Elle est forcée à faire ça, et son patron veut la prostituer. Elle s'est faite piéger, elle a rencontré le patron, James, elle a cru être amoureuse, et quand elle a cherché un boulot pour payer ses études il l'a envoyé là-dedans.**

**- C'est honteux de faire ça. Elle a quel âge ?**

**- 25 ans. Elle veut être avocate, en plus elle est brillante cette fille. Je l'ai revu hier pendant que j'étais en intervention à la Fac. Elle me bat aux échecs, on y a joué alors qu'elle était censée danser. C'est elle qui m'a demandé.**

**- Tu es sûrement le seul garçon à faire ça. Tu ne peux pas l'aider ?**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi, et elle ne veut pas. Elle a un fort caractère, une vraie tête de mule. Elle s'accroche mais j'ai peur pour elle, ça pourrait nuire à sa carrière, ou bien elle pourrait ne pas faire carrière du tout.**

**- Oui je vois. Tu en as parlé à Emmett ? Ils ont peut être quelque chose sur le type qui l'exploite.**

**- J'y pensais, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment je crois.**

**- Non c'est sûr. Mais il ne faut pas traîner.**

**- Je sais. Maman te cherche, je parie qu'elle veut danser.**

**- Oui, tu ne veux pas y aller pour moi ?**

**- Non, je crois que j'ai trop bu, la tête va me tourner.**

**- Tu conduis ce soir ?**

**- J'avais prévu, mais j'irai à l'hôtel. Il y en a un pas loin.**

**- D'accord. Tu fais attention, et doucement sur la boisson maintenant.**

**- Oui papa. Allez va me montrer tes talents de danseur.**

Il sourit et partit vers ma mère en me tapant sur l'épaule. Ma mère semblait ravie qu'il vienne vers elle. Mes parents m'épataient, ils étaient pour moi l'incarnation de l'amour. Ils avaient toujours été uni, aucun faux pas, et amoureux comme au première jour après un peu plus de 30 ans de mariage. Ils avaient été des parents aimants, mon père qui était un chirurgien réputé avait toujours favorisé sa famille avant sa carrière, il n'avait jamais manqué une kermesse, une remise de diplôme ou les grandes étapes de notre vie. Il se moquait des opportunités professionnelles qu'il avait pu manquer. Non, ce qui comptait c'était notre bonheur et celui de ma mère. En les regardant danser je me promettais que si un jour je me mariais, alors je voudrai être aussi heureux qu'eux et aimer ma femme autant que mon père aimait la sienne.

**- Edward ?**

**- Tanya.**

**- Tu danses ?**

**- Heu, ouais si tu veux.**

Elle avait choisi le moment des slows. Elle se colla à moi et dansa contre moi de manière assez provocatrice. Au bout d'un moment elle me susurra à l'oreille.

**- J'ai envie de toi Edward, tu me plais et j'en ai très, très envie. Je vais aux toilettes, j'espère t'y voir.**

Elle me laissait là, planté au milieu de la piste, et, comme elle venait de le dire, alla vers les toilettes. J'allais boire un nouveau verre, histoire de prendre deux secondes pour réfléchir. Je ne connaissais pas cette fille et pourtant elle me proposait une partie de jambes en l'air. Je n'avais pas fait l'amour depuis un moment maintenant, j'avais bu, elle était belle et je n'étais pas parfait. J'allais donc discrètement la rejoindre dans les toilettes. Elle me sourit et se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser, je savais que je regretterai mon comportement, je n'étais pas du genre à céder à mes pulsions comme ça. Sans vraiment comprendre ce que je faisais, elle se retrouva dos au mur, la robe relevée, son string enlevé. Elle baissa mon pantalon, mon caleçon et me tendit un préservatif que j'enfilais avant de m'introduire en elle. J'allais et venais rapidement, j'avais peur de me faire prendre mais je me laissais aller dans ce rapport, pour y trouver quand même du plaisir. Elle, elle semblait être parfaitement à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, et dans ce genre d'endroit. Dans un soulagement physique et moral notre jouissance arriva.

**- Oh bon sang Edward tu es… fabuleux. C'était génial, peut-être un peu trop rapide, mais très efficace. Je pars à New York demain pour 1 mois et demi. J'aimerai qu'on se revoie à mon retour.**

**- Pourquoi pas, oui.**

**- Je sors en première, je t'attends à notre table pour échanger nos numéros.**

**- OK, j'arrive.**

Elle sortit et j'allais me rincer le visage. Ce n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça, mais agir comme ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je secouais la tête et retournais dans la salle, personne ne faisait attention à moi, et comme convenu j'échangeais mon numéro avec Tanya. Je regardais l'heure, 3H00, je cherchais mon père du regard et allais le trouver.

**- Papa ? Ça t'ennuie de me ramener chez moi en fait ? J'ai rien pour payer l'hôtel.**

**- Tu peux nous héberger ta mère et moi ? Ça nous fera moins loin. Je prends ta voiture et ta mère nous suit avec la nôtre.**

**- Ça marche. Je vais dire au revoir à Emmett et Rose.**

J'allais donc féliciter une nouvelle fois les mariés, et attendis mes parents à l'entrée de la salle. Ils me rejoignirent très vite et je rentrais chez moi en leurs compagnies. Après une douche très rapide et leur avoir dit bonne nuit, j'allais me coucher. Je me sentais bien, dans mon lit, au calme et seul. Je me demandais juste en m'endormant, ce que penserait Bella de la soirée et de mes actes.

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fois.**

**la prochaine fois le retour de Bella.**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ! **

**Merci à toute pour vos commentaire, c'est très motivant et toujours apprécié. **

**merci à Chris57 pour son travail et sa gentillesse, gros bisou ;)**

**voici donc la suite donc bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Depuis le mariage de mon frère je n'étais pas sorti, je devais défendre un gros dossier, c'était l'affaire la plus importante que j'avais eu depuis que j'avais mon cabinet. Je bossais dessus tous les jours, et parfois même jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Si je gagnais ce procès je serai reconnu dans le métier, à moi donc de donner tout ce dont j'étais capable pour réussir. J'étais en train de travailler quand mon téléphone sonna, je regardais qui c'était et décrochais.

**- Allô ?**

**- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !**

**- Merci maman.**

**- Comment vas-tu ? Tu veux venir dîner ce soir ?**

**- Je vais bien, et non, il faut que je travaille, mon audience et dans 3 jours et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait. On peut remettre ça à plus tard.**

**- On est mardi, ton audience est vendredi, donc… samedi midi, c'est noté, tu ne te défiles pas.**

**- OK, samedi midi ça marche.**

**- J'inviterai ta sœur.**

**- D'accord. Emmett va bien ?**

**- Oh oui, il va très bien, ils ne veulent plus partir !**

**- Ils sont où déjà ?**

**- Dans les caraïbes. Tu n'as pas eu de carte ou de photos ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas grave, tu me montreras samedi.**

**- Oui bien sûr. Je t'embrasse mon chéri, je te passe ton père.**

**- D'accord, je t'embrasse.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi maman.**

**- Joyeux anniversaire mon fils !**

**- Merci mon père.**

**- Alors ça va ?**

**- Oui, je travaille dur.**

**- Tu n'oublies pas de manger et de dormir ?**

**- Quand même papa !**

**- Je demande c'est tout. Tu as des nouvelles ?**

**- D'Emmett ? Pas vraiment, juste un texto de temps en temps.**

**- Je ne parlais pas d'Emmett, mais de ton amie strip-teaseuse.**

**- Danseuse papa. Elle préfère. Non je n'ai pas de nouvelles, j'espère qu'elle va bien.**

**- Et qu'il n'est pas trop tard.**

**- Papa, tu vas me faire culpabiliser.**

**- Pardon. Alors, tu viens samedi ?**

**- Oui, maman l'a décidé.**

**- C'est ta mère ! Donc à samedi ?**

**- Oui. Merci encore.**

**- De rien, c'est normal. On t'aime fiston.**

**- Moi aussi je vous aime. À samedi.**

Je raccrochais et je me replongeais dans le travail. Alice et Jasper m'appelèrent et même Emmett y pensa, j'étais touché et content. La journée passa sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je me fis à dîner et me couchais tôt, j'étais épuisé. Pourtant, à 4H30 du matin je me réveillais et impossible de me rendormir. Je me mettais sur le dos, mon père m'avait fait penser à Bella. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis le jour où elle était venue chez moi. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien. Plus je pensais à elle plus j'avais envie de la voir. Je me levais, m'habillais rapidement et pris ma voiture pour aller au club

J'hésitais à entrer, je ne savais même pas si elle travaillait ce soir… mais je pensais que si. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers l'entrée, j'entendais la musique qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur. J'allais entrer quand un bruit de poubelle qui tombe ou je ne sais quoi m'interpella, quelques secondes après j'entendais des appelles au secours.

**- Non, pitié ! Au secours, aidez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Pitié, pas ça !**

**- Tu nous as cherché Bella ! Tu nous à toujours repoussé, maintenant tu n'as plus choix. D'accord ou non, on va se faire plaisir avec toi… Et chacun notre tour, très lentement, histoire que tu profites bien toi aussi. Et si tu as de la chance on recommencera !**

**- Pitié, non pas ça…**

**- Mets-toi à genou ! Je t'ai dit te mettre à genoux salope !**

J'entendais le type la frapper, elle pleurait et le suppliait de la laisser tranquille, mais il frappait encore plus fort.

**- Mike, filmes-la pendant qu'elle me suce !**

**- Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi tranquille…**

Il fallait que j'agisse, comment je ne sais pas, mais il le fallait. Sans moyens de me défendre j'allais vers eux. Bella était à genoux devant un type qui avait le pantalon sur les chevilles, son visage était à quelques centimètres du sexe de son agresseur, elle avait les yeux et la bouche fermés. Quand le type qui filmait me vit, il releva Bella et plaça un couteau sous sa gorge. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et pleura de plus belle en me regardant.

**- Laissez la tranquille.**

**- Putain, tu es qui toi** ?

**- Je veux juste que vous la laissiez tranquille. **J'avais mon téléphone à la main et tentais une diversion. **Si tu ne la lâches pas je montre aux flics ce que vous avez fait, t'es pas le seul à filmer, fait un beau sourire !**

**- Tu bluffes !**

**- Ah oui, tu veux parier ? Mon frère est flic, dans l'heure qui suit il vous retrouve et on vous enferme pour tentative de viole, et agression.**

**- Tu avances encore et je la plante !**

**- C'est ça, rajoute une tentative de meurtre et je suis certain qu'en cherchant bien il y aura aussi possession de drogue ! Quatre chefs d'inculpations dont deux graves, je dirai entre 15 et 20 ans de prison minimum.**

**- C'est bon Mike on se casse ! Viens, laisses-la. Mais on reviendra Bella !**

Ledit Mike fit tomber Bella en la poussant vers moi, elle tomba sur le sol, puis ils partirent en courant. Je me précipitais vers Bella et la prenais dans mes bras. Elle pleurait et s'accrochait à moi, elle était blessée au visage, aux mains et aux jambes et allait sûrement avoir des hématomes.

**- Je suis là Bella, ça va aller. Je m'occupe de toi… accroches-toi, je te porte. **Je l'emmenais jusqu'à ma voiture et l'aidais à s'installer. **Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, il faut soigner tes blessures.**

**- Mes affaires sont… là-bas.**

**- OK... Si je demande à Angela elle me les donnera ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tiens prend ma veste, couvres-toi. Je vais aller te les chercher. Je ferme la voiture et je me dépêche.**

**- Edward, merci.**

Je l'embrassais sur le front et l'enveloppais dans ma veste. Après l'avoir enfermée dans la voiture je me dépêchais d'entrer dans le club, et allais droit au bar.

**- Angela ? Tu peux me donner les affaires de Bella ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Elle a été agressé, je dois la conduire à l'hôpital mais j'ai besoin de ses affaires.**

**- Oh mon Dieu, elle va bien ?**

**- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'abuser d'elle, mais ils l'ont frappé, s'il te plaît Angela.**

**- Oui, oui j'arrive. **Elle alla chercher les affaires de Bella et revint rapidement. **Tiens, et voici mon numéro, appelles-moi pour me donner de ses nouvelles, s'il te plaît.**

**- Je le ferrai. Merci et fais attention.**

**- Oui merci.**

Je repartis vers ma voiture. Bella sursauta quand j'ouvris la portière.

**- C'est moi. Tiens tes affaires.**

**- Merci. J'ai eu si peur… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi… Pourquoi tu étais là ?**

**- J'en sais rien, j'ai pensé à toi et je voulais te voir. Ça fait longtemps je sais, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot, enfin ce n'est pas intéressant. Bella, on t'a déjà fait du mal ? C'était la première fois ?**

**- Non, et je te jure que c'était la première fois.**

**- Je te crois.**

**- Pourquoi tu es venu ? Parles-moi je t'en supplie.**

**- J'ai parlé de toi à mon père pendant le mariage de mon frère. Hier il m'a appelé pour mon anniversaire et il m'a demandé si on s'était revu. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue plus tôt.**

**- Tu travailles Edward. Tu as parlé de moi à ton père ? Tu lui as dit quoi ?**

**- Il m'a demandé comment s'était passé ma soirée au club avec Emmett, je lui ai raconté qu'on avait joué aux échecs. Après j'ai dit qu'on s'était revu et que je m'inquiétais pour toi.**

**- Je ne les avais pas revus depuis ton passage. Bon anniversaire en tout cas.**

**- Merci. On y est, viens.**

**- Tu restes ?**

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.**

Je descendis de voiture et la pris contre moi. En entrant dans les urgences je demandais à ce qu'on bip mon père, il arriva peu de temps après, et nous conduisit dans un box. Je racontais ce qui s'était passé et il me demanda de le laisser seul avec Bella pour la soigner. J'allais donc attendre que mon père revienne vers moi.

**- Alors, comment elle va ?**

**- Elle est sous le choc, elle va avoir plusieurs hématomes au visage et des égratignures un peu partout. Je l'ai convaincu de porter plainte, la police arrive.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Edward, elle n'a nulle part où aller… Elle ne peut pas retourner là-bas.**

**- Je sais. Je peux la voir ?**

**- Oui. J'attends que la police arrive, je vous rejoins.**

**- OK.**

J'allais rejoindre Bella, elle était allongée sur la table et me souriait.

**- Comment ça va ?**

**- Épuisée, mais ça va.**

**- Bella, il faut qu'on parle d'un truc.**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Tu es consciente que tu ne peux plus retourner là-bas.**

**- J'ai nulle part d'autre où aller.**

**- Tu as une bourse, non ?**

**- Elle ne me suffit pas.**

**- Je te propose de venir vivre chez moi, c'est grand, tu auras ta chambre, tu seras complètement libre de tes mouvements.**

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

**- Oui, tu vas entrer en stage, tu seras rémunérée et tu auras ta bourse, plus besoin de travailler à côté.**

**- On partage le loyer.**

**- Je suis propriétaire.**

**- Bon alors je te verse un loyer pour l'eau, l'électricité et la nourriture.**

**- Si tu veux, oui. On s'entend bien, c'est faisable.**

**- Oui, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu me sauves d'un viol et d'une humiliation pour commencer, et maintenant tu me donnes un toit pour vivre.**

**- Je t'aime bien ! Tu veux que je reste avec toi pour parler aux policiers ?**

**- S'il te plaît oui. Et je t'aime bien moi aussi !**

J'embrassais sa main et nous attendîmes les policiers, les blessures de Bella furent prises en photo, elle fût également questionnée sur le déroulement des tristes événements, et nous fûmes invités à nous rendre au poste avec eux pour déposer plainte. Nous les suivîmes donc. Après avoir reparlé de tout ça, je pensais que Bella serait libre d'aller se reposer, mais non. Un ami de mon frère que je connaissais très bien se proposa pour nous accompagner récupérer les affaires de Bella, qui se trouvaient dans ce qui allait devenir son ancien domicile. Heureusement que Tyler était avec nous car James se trouvait dans l'appartement que Bella était forcée d'habiter avec lui.

**- Mais tu étais où bordel ? Et eux c'est qui ?**

**- Je m'en vais, je viens prendre mes affaires ! J'arrête tout !**

**- Alors là, sûrement pas !**

**- Tes copains ont essayé de me violer cette nuit ! Ils m'ont battue !**

**- Ouais je sais, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas ravi de ce qui s'est passé, tu aurais dû faire ce qu'on te demandé !**

**- Tu me connais trop mal ! Tu diras à tes potes que j'ai porté plainte ! Maintenant je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient !**

James se mit en colère, il attrapa Bella par le bras et la jeta sur le canapé dans l'intention de la frapper. Tyler sortit son arme et sa plaque, James la lâcha, contraint et forcé. J'allais aider Bella à prendre ses affaires, il nous fallut peu de temps, elle n'avait pas grand-chose, quelques vêtements, chaussures, maquillage et beaucoup de bouquins, principalement pour ses cours. James l'insulta, mais elle fit face et resta calme. Après ce déménagement express nous remerciâmes Tyler et je la conduisis chez moi, enfin chez nous maintenant.

**- Je te propose d'aller te coucher, on montra tes affaires plus tard.**

**- D'accord, de toute façon je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez de force pour y arriver.**

**- Prends juste ce dont tu as besoin alors, et on monte.**

**- D'accord.**

Elle prit donc ce dont elle avait besoin et nous montâmes chez moi.

**- Tu te souviens un peu ?**

**- Heu…**

**- OK, viens, ta chambre sera ici, tu pourras y faire ce que tu veux en déco et tout. La salle de bain est en face, et juste à côté ce sont les toilettes. Ma chambre et au fond là-bas, à côté c'est mon bureau. Ensuite salon et cuisine.**

**- Oui ça je m'en souviens. Je crois que je vais t'abandonner ici, je suis morte.**

**- Je comprends. Je vais dormir un peu moi aussi, n'hésites pas si tu as besoin.**

**- Edward, on est ami hein ?**

**- Oui, ça me paraît évident.**

**- Tu veux bien rester avec moi alors ? En tant qu'ami.**

**- Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble ?**

**- Je serai plus rassuré en fait.**

**- D'accord.**

Elle parut soulagée et nous allâmes dans sa chambre, après nous être mis dans les draps elle passa son bras autour du mien. Elle mit quelques secondes seulement avant de s'endormir, je mis un peu plus de temps, mais je finis par dormir moi aussi. J'espérais ne pas faire d'erreur avec Bella mais au fond de moi je savais que ça n'en n'était pas une. Vers midi je me réveillais, Bella dormait toujours, et à mon avis elle en aurait pour un bon moment encore. Je sortis du lit discrètement et appelais mon père qui m'avait laissé un message.

**- Papa c'est Edward.**

**- Alors comment ça va ?**

**- On a été au commissariat déposer plainte, ensuite on a été récupérer ses affaires.**

**- Elle va vivre où ?**

**- Chez moi.**

**- Pour combien de temps ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. J'ai confiance en elle, elle veut me verser un loyer. Papa c'est une future avocate.**

**- Oui. Je suis fier de ce que tu as fait avec elle et de ce que tu fais pour elle.**

**- Merci papa.**

**- Si tu as besoin on est là. Je te laisse, j'opère dans 10 minutes.**

**- OK, merci papa. Bonne opération !**

**- Oui merci. Je t'embrasse.**

Je raccrochais et allais me faire à manger et reprendre ma petite vie tranquille. Quelque temps après Bella arriva et se joignit à moi pour déjeuner. Je la sentais encore sous le choc mais elle ne le montrait pas, enfin elle essayait. Elle serait une excellente avocate, en plus j'étais intimement convaincu que nous deviendrons très vite de très, très bons amis.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini pour cette fois.  
qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Gros bisous à toutes et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

**J'ai enfin vu le dernier Twilight et je doit dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, quel choc ! J'ai beaucoup aimé.**

**Bon je vous propose pas du Stephenie Meyer mais ****voici la suite du chapitre ! **

**Merci à celles qui me lisent, et merci à ma très très gentil bêta qui Chris57. **

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Nous étions samedi et je me préparais pour aller déjeuner avec ma famille. La cohabitation avec Bella se passait à merveille. Elle était drôle, simple, pleine de vie et très bonne cuisinière. Elle portait pourtant toujours les traces de son agression, son visage était marqué d'hématomes et de blessures.

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Chez mes parents pour le déjeuner. Tu veux venir ?**

**- Je suis pas invitée.**

**- Moi je t'invite. Ma mère cuisine toujours pour tout un régiment ! Allez viens Bella.**

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**- Oui, allez bouges tes fesses.**

**- OK. Je vais pas leur faire peur ?**

**- Bella…**

**- J'y vais, j'y vais !**

J'attendis qu'elle s'habille puis nous partîmes.

- **Tu peux t'arrêter Edward ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- S'il te plaît, j'en ai pour 3 minutes.**

**- OK.**

**- Merci.**

Elle descendit de la voiture et s'engouffra chez un fleuriste, j'esquissais souriais, mais la laissais faire. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés.

**- J'espère que ta mère aime les fleurs et ton père les chocolats.**

**- Oui, tu n'étais pas obligée Bella.**

**- Si quand même, je m'incruste à votre déjeuner. J'ai pris du vin aussi.**

**-C'est parfait ! Attends je t'aide.**

Une fois qu'elle fut installée je repris la route pour aller chez mes parents. Je sonnais et ma mère vint nous ouvrir, elle regarda Bella puis moi, et nous sourit.

**- Tu es venu accompagné Edward ! Et c'est une jolie demoiselle !**

**- Maman, c'est juste Bella**.

**- Quoi juste Bella ? C'est déjà ça.**

**- Maman, voici Bella, ma meilleure amie, Bella voici ma mère Esmée.**

**- Enchantée madame. Edward m'a dit que vous ne seriez pas contre ma venue.**

**- Bien sûr que non ! Entrez Bella…**

**- Euh, je vous ai pris des fleurs, j'espère qu'elle vous plaise.**

**- Oh Bella, elles sont sublimes, merci ! Et on se tutoie !**

**- D'accord.**

Je les suivis, ma mère alla mettre les fleurs dans l'eau et je conduisis Bella dans le salon où se trouvait Jasper, sa famille et mon père.

**- Ah Edward, tu es venu avec Bella ! Ravi de vous voir Bella, comment allez-vous ?**

**- Bien merci, je suis encore marquée, ça se voit, mais je vais bien. Edward est un super colocataire ! **

**- Je n'en doute pas.**

**- Tu es gentille ! Bella, voici Jasper, mon beau-frère, et sa femme Alice qui est ma petite sœur ! Et quelques part dans la maison il y a Michael leur fils.**

**- Enchantée ! Tenez Monsieur Cullen, Edward m'a dit que vous aimiez les chocolats et le vin !**

**- C'est gentil Bella, il ne fallait pas, et puis pas de Monsieur Cullen, juste Carlisle.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Viens je te fais visiter Bella.**

**- Je te suis !**

Je commençais la visite par le bas et nous finîmes par l'étage, où je trouvais mon neveu qui jouait dans la chambre qui lui servait de salle de jeux.

**- Coucou tonton !**

**- Salut ! Comment ça va ? Je te présente Bella, mon amie.**

**- Bonjour Bella !**

**- Salut.**

**- T'as quoi sur le visage ?**

**- Heu… bah, des méchants m'ont attaqué et super tonton Edward m'a sauvé !**

**- Wha… **il se leva et partit en courant. **Maman ! Tonton c'est un super héros !**

**- Tu m'as fait une nouvelle réputation Bella, merci !**

**- Oh je t'en prie. C'est joli ici !**

**- Ouai, j'ai grandi là.**

**- Ta sœur est enceinte de combien ?**

**- 8 mois et demi, elle doit accoucher début juillet je crois. C'est une petite fille.**

**- OK. Ton frère n'est pas là ?**

**- Non, encore en voyage de noces !**

**- C'est vrai ! Tu ne m'en n'as pas parlé !**

**- Tu as passé tes journées à décorer et ranger ta chambre. Je bossais en plus. On n'a pas eu le temps.**

**- On en parlera alors, je compte tout savoir !**

**- D'accord c'est promis.**

**- Edward ? C'est vrai que je suis devenue ta meilleure amie ?**

**- Bah oui, de toute façon tu es la seule !**

**- Ah je comprends mieux !**

**- Non, mais même, oui tu es ma meilleure amie.**

**- C'est trop gentil !**

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et nous redescendîmes au salon. Je m'installais entre mon père et Bella, Alice était à côté de Bella et le courant avait l'air de passer entre elles. Ma mère souriait et me regardait.

**- Alors mon chéri, tu plaidais hier non ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comment ça c'est passé ?**

**- Plutôt bien, l'audience à été reporté mais c'est bon pour moi et mon client.**

**- Tu es raisonnable hein ? Tu ne travailles pas trop.**

**- Non maman je vais très bien.**

**- Bella, tu le surveilles, je compte sur toi !**

**- Oui, je fais attention à lui.**

**- Tu travailles Bella ?**

**- Euh non, j'étudie et grâce à Edward j'ai arrêté la… danse.**

**- Tu étudies quoi ?**

**- Je veux devenir avocate moi aussi. J'attends de savoir si j'ai réussi le CAPA, et si je l'ai alors je n'aurai plus qu'à chercher un stage. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je vais faire le même métier que lui que je ne ferai pas attention à lui.**

**- D'accord, Edward pourra t'aider aussi.**

**- Oui.**

**- Je t'aide, mais en échange tu cuisines tous les soirs !**

**- Ok ça me paraît convenable. Mais je ne te garantis pas de la grande cuisine tous les soirs.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, ça marche quand même.**

**- Marché conclu. Votre repas est vraiment bon Esmée !**

**- Merci Bella.**

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui Alice.**

**- J'ai l'intention d'emmener Bella faire les boutiques, tu nous accompagnes ?**

**- Pourquoi faire ?**

**- Il nous faut quelqu'un pour porter les paquets ! Je suis enceinte Edward, il ne faut pas que je me fatigue trop et Bella ne peut pas tout porter.**

**- Tu n'as pas de mari ?**

**- Edward c'est toi que je veux.**

**- Bon d'accord, mais je décide du jour.**

**- Mardi !**

**- Lundi à 14h00.**

**- Ça marche. Je viens chez toi ! Enfin chez vous maintenant.**

**- OK.**

Le repas se poursuivit et au dessert j'eus le droit de souffler mes bougies sur un magnifique gâteau, un fraisier, j'adorais ça ! J'avais même droit à des cadeaux. Alice et Jasper m'offrirent une nouvelle montre, leur fils avait cassé la mienne et je n'en avais pas racheté depuis, et Michael m'avait fait un très beau dessin. Mes parents m'offrirent une gourmette avec mon prénom, ils en avaient également offert une à Emmett pour son anniversaire. À ma grande surprise Bella m'offrit elle aussi un cadeau, un échiquier et ses pièces en marbre noir et blanc. Le jeu était magnifique, il était mieux que le mien qui était en bois et abîmé par le temps.

**- Bella il est magnifique ! Tu es folle, ça a dû de coûter une fortune !**

**- En allant chez James pour déménager j'ai pris mes indemnités de départ dans son coffre. J'en ai encore !**

**- Merci Bella.**

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur la joue. Je fis ensuite la même chose avec tout le monde puis Mika demanda à son grand-père, son père et moi de venir jouer au foot avec lui. J'allais donc jouer avec eux. Je m'amusais bien, j'étais dans l'équipe de Mika, alors j'étais assuré de gagner. Après plusieurs parties nous retournâmes avec les filles, j'avais très soif. Bella se leva pour me laisser la place. Je la pris sur mes genoux et tous ensemble nous primes un dernier verre avant qu'il soit l'heure pour Bella et moi de rentrer chez nous.

**- J'ai passé un très bon moment ! Tu as une super famille !**

**- Oui, elle est géniale. Et toi ta famille ?**

**- Mon père et shérif d'une petite ville et ma mère institutrice en école maternelle.**

**- Tu es fille unique ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu m'as dit que ta mère était malade. Elle va bien ?**

**- Oui, merci. Elle a eu un cancer l'année dernière mais ils ont enlevé la tumeur et elle va très bien maintenant.**

**- C'est bien. Alors tu n'as pas peur d'aller faire les boutiques avec Alice ?**

**- Elle est si terrible que ça ?**

**- Elle va bientôt accoucher, ça devrait aller, elle sera moins speed !**

**- Mais tu seras là.**

**- Oui, gentil Edward sera là.**

Elle me sourit. Arrivés à l'appartement j'allais prendre une douche. Je regardais ensuite mes mails et répondais à ceux qu'il fallait. Bella arriva dans le salon en sous-vêtement, elle faisait ça tout le temps.

**- Bella tu es encore en sous-vêtement.**

**- J'ai mis du lait pour le corps, après sa colle aux vêtements, ce n'est pas agréable. Ça te gène ?**

**- Non. Tu nous fais à manger ?**

**- Oui, tu fais quoi ?**

**- Je réponds à mes mails**

**- OK.**

Elle fit le repas et j'allais mettre la table. Bella alla mettre son pyjama, short et débardeur et nous passâmes à table.

**- Alors Edward, dis-moi tout sur le mariage de ton frère. Tu t'es amusé comme je t'avais dis de le faire ?**

**- Oui ! Je me suis bien amusé, mais j'ai fait une grosse bêtise.**

**- Racontes !**

**- J'ai couché avec une fille.**

**- Oh mon Dieu Edward ! Mais c'est la bêtise du siècle ! **Dit-elle taquine.

**- Arrêtes, je regrette. C'est la meilleure amie de Rosalie, elle m'a fait du rentre dedans toute la soirée et m'a proposé de la suivre…**

**- Et ça c'est fini dans une magnifique chambre d'hôtel, et l'acte était sensuel et érotique !**

**- J'avais trop bu, et on a fait ça dans les toilettes de la salle de réception… j'ai… tiré mon coup. **

**- Tu viens de tout casser. C'est elle qui l'a cherché non ?**

**- Oui mais ça ne me ressemble pas.**

**- Et ça ta plu ?**

**- Bof, j'étais content que ça se finisse. Elle est partie à New York mais elle revient dans 1 mois et demi.**

**- Elle a ton numéro ?**

**- Oui. Et j'ai le sien.**

**- Tu l'as appelé ?**

**- Non. Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ?**

**- Et si elle t'appelle pour te voir ?**

**- Je dirai non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle n'est pas mon genre. Elle ressemble trop à Rosalie.**

**- Elle est mannequin elle aussi ?**

**- Oui. Elle s'appelle Tanya. Tu vas où ?**

**- Voir à quoi elle ressemble… Alors Tanya comment ?**

**- J'n'en sais rien.**

**- Bon pas grave… C'est elle ?**

**- Heu oui, avec 15 fois trop de maquillage, et elle a pas autant de poitrine !**

**- OK… elle est jolie sinon.**

**- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle adorait papillonner.**

**- Ah, je vois le genre.**

**- Quand je suis rentré chez moi le soir je me suis demandé ce que tu en penserais.**

**- Je pense que… tu t'es amusé à ce mariage, c'est bien mais, tu es peut-être allé trop loin ,oui. D'un autre côté tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, elle le voulait, tu avais bu, tu ne l'as forcé à rien. C'est même elle qui a abusé de ta faiblesse d'homme saoul ! Tu sais, personne n'est parfait, même les meilleurs.**

**- Donc, tu me pardonnes.**

**- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Edward. Tu veux un câlin ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Viens là mon petit Edward…**

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je la laissais me câliner un petit moment, je l'embrassais dans le cou et nous retournâmes finir de manger.

**- Et ton ex copine, tu l'as revu ?**

**- Non, je ne l'ai pas croisé. Tu crois que je devrai toujours lui parler ?**

**- Tu n'as rien perdre Edward. Et puis si elle t'envoie bouler, je t'attendrai avec un pot de glace et on parlera. Tu sais, tu n'es plus tout seul.**

**- Je ne pensais pas que de vivre avec toi me plairait autant. Même si on ne se parle pas je sais que tu es dans l'appartement et ça me rassure.**

**- Tu es un type bien et j'adore vivre avec toi. Tu sais tu as dit que j'étais ta meilleure amie, mais toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami !**

Nous terminâmes notre soirée devant un film. Nous avions à peu près les mêmes goûts au niveau cinéma et musique. Petit à petit nous apprenions à nous connaître, et plus Bella se dévoilait, plus je me sentais bien avec elle. J'avais vraiment gagné une bonne amie, la meilleure même. Après qu'elle ce soit endormie sur mes genoux je la couchais dans sa chambre et embrassa sa joue. Elle chuchota mon prénom, je sourit en la regardant. Bella était vraiment belle...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce soir.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bisous à très bientôt.  
**

**lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

******Bonsoir. **

**J'espère que vous allez bien.  
**

**merci à vous pour me suivre et me laissez des reviews.**

**Merci à Chris57 pour la correction. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 6. **

Nous étions le 6 juillet et je venais de gagner mon audience, celle qui avait été reportée fin juin, l'affaire la plus importante de ma vie depuis le début de ma carrière. J'étais soulagé et très heureux. Après avoir reçu les félicitations de mon collègue à qui j'étais confronté, et les remerciements de mon client et de sa famille, il était 17H quand je sortais du palais de justice. Je fus agréablement surpris de voir Bella assise sur les marches.

**- Bella ?**

**- Alors, tu as gagné ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Bravo ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! Je suis contente !**

**- Merci Bella. Et tes résultats ?**

**- Je t'attendais, je ne veux pas y aller seule, j'ai peur.**

**- OK, mais il n'y a aucune raison. On y va ?**

**- Oui ! Des nouvelles d'Alice ?**

**- Aucune ! La petite ne doit pas être pressée.**

**- J'espère que ça ne va plus tarder, elle commence vraiment à être fatiguée.**

**- Je sais, et connaissant Alice c'est rare.**

**- Oui. Si tu savais comme j'angoisse là.**

**- Non Bella, tu vas l'avoir !**

**- J'espère.**

**- Si tu ne l'as pas on rentre manger un pot de glace !**

**- Cool !**

Je l'accompagnais donc à la fac où les résultats étaient affichés. Bella était de plus en plus nerveuse, au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait des listes. Une fois devant les panneaux d'affichage elle prit ma main et la serra très fort, pendant qu'elle cherchait son nom que je trouvais avant elle. Je lui montrais et elle hurla de joie. Elle l'avait eu avec une moyenne de 16,5. Elle me sauta dans les bras et je la serrais fort contre moi. J'étais fier d'elle et très content qu'elle ait réussi malgré son année difficile.

**- Je suis fier de toi Bella ! Je te l'avais dit, tu le mérites.**

**- Merci. Je suis folle de joie ! Edward tu te rends compte ?**

**- Oh oui, je sais ce que ça fait ! On va fêter ça tous les deux, je t'invite au restaurant ce soir.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux. Il faut que j'appelle mes parents !**

**- Bella ?**

**- Oh Jacob ! Alors ? Tu l'as eu ?**

**- Non je ne l'ai pas eu.**

**- Je suis désolée Jake…**

**- Je m'y attendais. Et toi ?**

**- Je l'ai avec 16,5 de moyenne.**

**- Félicitations, tu le mérites.**

**- Merci. Tu vas le retenter ?**

**- Oui. En tout cas j'espère qu'on se reverra quand même.**

**- Oui. Tu as mon numéro de toute façon.**

**- Oui. C'est ton copain ?**

**- Oh pardon ! Non, c'est mon colocataire et meilleur ami ! Voici Edward, Edward voici Jacob.**

**- Je me souviens, vous étiez venu parlez de vous.**

**- Oui, enfin plutôt du métier.**

**- Oui. Je ne savais pas que vous et Bella…**

**- Elle ne vous à pas tout dit alors.**

**- Ouais. Bon bah je vous laisse, Bella on s'appelle ?**

**- Pas de problème !**

Il embrassa Bella sur la joue et s'éloigna. Je regardais Bella en souriant, elle était aveugle, ce type là était fou d'elle.

**- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

**- Tu as toujours ta chance avec Jacob tu sais.**

**- Je ne suis pas certaine de la vouloir cette chance.**

**- Tu pourrais essayer.**

**- On verra. On rentre ?**

**- Oui et après on y va. Tu veux manger quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas vraiment.**

**- Chinois, italien, fast-food, cuisine normale…**

**- Chinois ! Des nems et du porc au caramel !**

**- OK ça marche.**

**- Et si je te propose un bowling après tu dis oui ?**

**- Un bowling ? Euh, pourquoi pas. Je ne suis super nul, je te préviens.**

**- Je ne suis pas une pro non plus. Mais c'est juste pour s'amuser.**

**- Oui.**

Depuis que je la fréquentais je m'étais un peu ouvert au monde, elle me poussait à sortir et à faire de nouvelles choses. J'avais changé, même moi je le reconnaissais, ça me faisait du bien en plus. Une fois à l'appartement elle alla prendre sa douche en première. Une fois prêt nous allâmes au restaurant, et parlâmes de tout et de rien.

**- J'ai eu des nouvelles suite à mon agression.**

**- De la police ?**

**- Oui. Ils ont retrouvé les types, je dois aller les identifier, et toi aussi car tu es témoin.**

**- Et après ?**

**- Procédure normale, ils vont être interrogés et vont passer devant le juge.**

**- J'ai un collègue qui pourra bien te défendre. Je ne pourrai pas le faire puisque je suis impliqué dans l'affaire, mais je ne te laisse pas entre les mains de n'importe qui. Ils vont payer Bella.**

**- J'espère. Je sais que la peine sera moins importante car il n'y a que tentative mais quand même.**

**- Ils risquent quand même gros Bella. Tentative de viol collectif, coups et blessures et menace de mort. Ils iront en prison, certes il y aura du sursit, mais en plus ils vont sûrement avoir une amande à payer. Ça va leur coûter cher.**

**- Oui. C'est combien dans ces cas là, la prison ?**

**- Réfléchis par toi même, essayes. Après tout, tu es une future avocate.**

**- OK… Alors je dirai entre 2 et 5 ans avec sursit.**

**- Penses à tout Bella, menace de mort avec une arme blanche, coups et blessures, voyeurisme, puisqu'ils filmaient, tentative de viol et autres actions non consenties, menace de viol collectif et répétitif…**

**- Non assistance à personne en danger, 10 à 12 ans alors.**

**- Oui, 10 ans minimum, sans parler de l'amande. Tous les détails comptent Bella, il ne faut rien oublier.**

**- Oui j'ai compris. On le rencontre quand ton collègue ?**

**- Je l'appellerai demain.**

**- D'accord, merci Edward.**

**- Allez on trinque ! À ta réussite à l'examen, et à ta future carrière !**

**- Et à ta plaidoirie gagnante !**

**- Donc à la nôtre !**

**- Oui, à nous deux.**

Nous trinquâmes, finîmes notre repas, et allâmes comme convenu au bowling.

**- Tu commences Bella.**

**- D'accord. Regardes la pro, observes, admires et apprends !**

**- Prétentieuse !**

**- Juste un peu.**

Elle me sourit et alla lancer la boule. Bien sûr celle-ci ne toucha aucune quille, deuxième lancer, pareil.

**- Oh, ça va, te marres pas ! À toi.**

**- Je pense pouvoir faire mieux.**

**- C'était juste pour ne pas te faire peur.**

**- Mais bien sûr ! Alors observes, admires et apprends !**

**- Frimeur !**

**- Juste un peu.**

Je lançais la boule, et fis tomber toutes les quilles sauf une, au deuxième lancer, celle qui m'avait résisté, s'inclina devant moi.

**- Alors ?**

**- Isabella Marie Swan va te montrer ce qu'elle a dans le ventre !**

**- On ne peut pas être doué partout.**

**- La partie n'est pas terminée mon cher.**

Les lancers s'enchaînaient, je n'avais que 3 points d'avance elle me rattrapait et faisait tout pour me déstabiliser. C'était à son tour de jouer quand mon portable sonna.

**- Oui papa ?**

**- Ta sœur accouche, nous sommes tous à l'hôpital, le bébé ne devrait plus tarder.**

**- J'arrive tout de suite.**

**- Tu es où ?**

**- Au bowling avec Bella.**

**- Au bow… c'est bien toi Edward ?**

**- Tu riras plus tard. J'arrive. **Je raccrochais et me levais. **Bella ? Alice et en salle d'accouchement !**

**- C'est pas vrai ! Vite, vite, vite on y va !**

Nous récupérâmes nos chaussures et filâmes à l'hôpital. Dans le hall de la maternité je retrouvais toute ma famille. Même Rose et Emmett étaient là.

**- Alors ?**

**- On attend. Comment tu vas chéri ?**

**- Bien, merci maman. Alors les amoureux de retour sur terre ?**

**- Oui ! Je peux te parler Edward ?**

**- Euh, oui…**

Je suivis mon frère. Peut-être que Tanya avait parlé à Rosalie et qu'Emmett venait me faire la leçon. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

**- Edward, alors tu es avec une fille maintenant ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- C'est qui celle qui t'accompagne.**

**- C'est Bella.**

**- La strip-teaseuse ?**

**- Elle ne l'est plus. Tu n'es pas au courant ?**

**- Je n'étais pas là, nigaud !**

**- Bon, viens t'asseoir.**

Je lui racontais alors ce qui se passait avec Bella, comment nous nous étions revus, ce dont nous avions parlé, son agression et notre cohabitation. Emmett avait l'air déçu par mon récit, il s'attendait à ce que je sois avec elle.

**- Désolé que ça ne soit pas ce que tu imaginais.**

**- Hum… Elle est jolie, pourquoi tu ne tentes rien ?**

**- Tenter quoi ? C'est mon amie, je ne vais rien faire avec elle.**

**- Oh l'amitié homme-femme j'y crois pas. Il y a toujours une histoire de sexe !**

**- Pas avec Bella.**

**- Juste une fois, ça ne coûte rien.**

**- Si, ça peut nous coûter notre amitié ! Je ne suis pas comme ça.**

**- Ah ouais, et Tanya ?**

**- Elle l'a dit ?**

**- Oui, elle s'en est vantée même. Ça m'a surpris de toi d'ailleurs.**

**- J'avais trop bu, et ça ne m'a pas éclaté du tout.**

**- Tu n'as rien ressenti ?**

**- Rien de super en tout cas.**

**- T'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai pas la morale, je sais qu'elle l'a cherché. C'est une plaie cette fille ! Elle s'était dit qu'elle se ferait un mec pendant le mariage, elle s'est servi de toi et du fait que tu avais bu.**

**- Je n'en suis pas fier quand même.**

**- Allez vient, on retourne avec les autres, et te mines pas, tu es un homme avec ses faiblesses frangin !**

**- Ouais.**

Il me tapa sur l'épaule et nous retournâmes avec les autres. Bella avait visiblement dit à ma mère que j'avais gagné le procès car elle me félicita chaleureusement, mon père en fit autant. À 23h10, Jasper arriva, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Michael courut et sauta dans les bras de son père qui le serra fort contre lui. Ma mère fut la plus réactive.

**- Comment va Alice ? Et la petite ?**

**- Alice va très bien, ils vont l'amener dans sa chambre. La petite aussi va bien. Elle est née à 22h45, elle s'appelle Jenny, elle pèse 3kg010 et elle est magnifique. Tenez j'ai une photo, regardez.**

Le portable de jasper passa de main en main, et tout le monde s'extasia devant le nourrisson. Chacun de nous félicita le papa, et celui-ci demanda à me voir.

**- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Jasper ?**

**- Je dois rester avec Alice et la petite, mais Mika en peut plus. Il veut aller chez toi, ça te dérange ? Je passe le chercher demain matin.**

**- OK pas de problème. Il a des affaires ?**

**- Oui, son sac avec son doudou et tout.**

**- D'accord. Tu viens avec moi Mika ?**

Je pris mon neveu dans mes bras. Après avoir dit au revoir à Jasper tout le monde rentra. En arrivant à l'appartement je mis Michael en pyjama, le couchais dans mon lit, et allais prendre une douche. Quand j'en sortis, Bella m'attendait

**- Tu vas dormir où Edward ?**

**- Avec lui, pourquoi ?**

**- Tu as vu comment il est étalé ?**

**- Non…**

J'allais le voir et c'est vrai qu'il prenait de la place dans le lit, en fait il prenait toute la place et il avait l'air de très bien dormir.

**- Bella ? Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

**- Oui. Allez viens !**

**- Merci**.

J'allais avec elle dans sa chambre et m'allongeais.

**- Je suis claqué !**

**- Laisses-moi faire.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

**- Un truc ! Mets-toi sur le ventre.**

Je m'exécutais et elle se mit à me masser. Je souriais et me laisser faire, c'était tout simplement divin. Décidément, j'aimais de plus en plus Bella. Quand elle eut finit elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

**- Merci. Tu es douée Bella.**

**- Je sais. Allez, dormons maintenant.**

**- Oui, viens là.** **Bonne nuit ma Bella. **Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

**- Bonne nuit Edward.**

Je la câlinais un moment avant que nous nous endormions J'étais vraiment bien avec elle.

* * *

**Voilà...**

**j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas que ça va trop vite entre eux...**

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, ça prend 3 minutes^^**

**Bisous à toute et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir.  
**

**Merci à toutes celle qui me laisse des Review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**merci à Chris57 de son aide et je vous conseil d'aller sur son profil afin d'y découvrir les fictions qu'elle traduit.**

**en tout cas voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**- Bella !**

**- Dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Des poux, voilà ce qu'il y a !**

**- Des poux ?**

**- Mika avait des poux, il les a attrapés au centre aéré. Alice, Jasper et même Jenny en ont.**

**- C'est vrai ? Mais Jenny n'a qu'un mois !**

**- Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour nous traiter.**

Nous étions en août et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Bella avait gagné son procès, les agresseurs avaient écopé de 11 ans de prison et d'une grosse amende. Moi j'avais de plus en plus d'affaires à plaider. Hier Michael était venu à l'appartement, et ce matin Alice m'appelait pour me dire qu'il avait des poux, génial. Bella était assise sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle enleva ses lunettes en me voyant.

**- Tu commences par moi Edward ?**

**- Oui si tu veux. Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Je cherche un cabinet qui veuille bien me prendre en stage !**

**- Justement, je connais quelqu'un.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Moi ! J'ai de plus en plus d'affaires, et j'aurai besoin d'aide.**

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

**- Oui ! On ferait du bon boulot ensemble. Tu es d'accord ?**

**- Oh oui ! Je suis contente !**

**- On fera les papiers après le traitement anti-poux !**

**- Oui ! Je t'aime Edward !**

**- Moi aussi Bella.**

C'était nouveau ça, nous nous disions je t'aime, mais seulement lorsque nous étions seuls, les autres ne l'interpréteraient pas comme nous. Pendant que je faisais le traitement à Bella, mon téléphone sonna.

**- Tu peux le prendre ?**

**- Oui… haha ! Tanya ! Tu veux la dégager ou la revoir ?**

**- Dégages-la et mets le haut-parleur.**

**- OK ! Allô… oui !**

_- Heu je suis bien sur le portable d'Edward ?_

**- Hum… oui…**

_- Je peux le lui parler ?_

**- Non… il est occupé… oh oui ! Encore oui !... Sa tête est entre mes cuisses !... Je vous laisse ! Oh Edward, encore ! Oui, Oui !**

Elle raccrocha et je me mis à rire, elle était capable de tout.

**- Et voilà ! Je crois qu'elle ne rappellera pas !**

**- Tu es la meilleure, merci. Bon à ton tour. Enlève-moi ces poux !**

Durant la soirée nous lavâmes les draps, les serviettes et traitâmes tous les tissus, une plaie ces trucs là ! Les jours passèrent et aujourd'hui je plaidais pour une petite affaire. Après la séance dans le bureau du juge, en fin de journée, je sortis et fus interpellé par une voix que je connaissais bien.

**- Edward !**

**- Victoria ? Salut…**

**- Salut ! Comment tu vas ?**

**- Euh, bien et toi ?**

**- Très bien. Je t'ai vu plaider, je t'ai trouvé fabuleux !**

**- Tu étais là ? Je ne t'ai pas vu.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?**

**- Bah je travaille, et toi ?**

**- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Alors là, je n'en revenais pas, Victoria était venue me voir de son propre chef, j'étais très surpris mais très content. Nous allâmes nous installer sur une terrasse de café.

**- Comment va ta famille Edward ?**

**- Bien. Alice a accouché d'une petite fille. Elle s'appelle Jenny, elle a 1 mois et quelques jours. Elle est très belle.**

**- Elle doit être folle de joie, elle avait été un peu déçu quand elle a su pour Michael.**

**- Oui mais elle ne l'a jamais regretté. Mais oui elle est très contente d'avoir une fille maintenant. Sinon Emmett s'est marié avec Rosalie i mois et demi, ils sont rentré de voyage de noces le jour de la naissance de Jenny. Pur hasard.**

**- Elle est toujours mannequin ? Et lui toujours flic ?**

**- Oui rien n'a changé de ce côté-là. Et toi ?**

**- Bah je ne suis plus beaucoup sur Seattle, j'ai rejoint un cabinet d'avocat sur New York, je voyage beaucoup entre ici et là-bas, mais je pense m'établir définitivement à New York d'ici quelques mois.**

**- Tu règles tes affaires ici avant.**

**- Oui tout à fait. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais doué dans ce métier.**

**- Merci, toi aussi tu es douée, la preuve tu es associée dans un cabinet à New York, ce n'est pas rien.**

**- Oui. Je suis contente de te voir. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas parlé.**

**- Oui. C'est drôle parce que je m'étais dit que la prochaine fois que je te verrai je viendrai te parler.**

**- C'est vrai ? C'est le destin dans ce cas.**

**- Oui.**

**- Et toi à part le boulot, tu as quelqu'un ?**

**- Non personne. Et toi ?**

**- Non plus. J'ai rompu i mois. Ça a duré 4 mois et je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Toi je t'ai vraiment aimé, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de comparer. Et toi personne, je veux dire depuis nous ?**

**- Si, une fille, mais c'était rien du tout. Notre rupture m'a fait beaucoup de mal, je ne vais pas te le cacher. J'ai beaucoup travaillé et je n'ai pas cherché à retrouver quelqu'un.**

**- Tu n'as pas cherché à m'oublier ?**

**- Pas vraiment non.**

**- Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus. Je… tu ne voudrais qu'on tente à nouveau notre chance ? On irait doucement.**

**- Je ne sais pas Victoria. Ça me parait soudain, je le voudrai mais… tu arrives comme ça, comme si 2 ans ne s'étaient pas passés.**

**- Oui je comprends. Alors au moins un dîner chez toi, ce soir ? Histoire de parler un peu**

**- Chez moi heu… je ne sais pas. J'ai une colocataire.**

**- C'est une fille ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu couches avec elle ?**

**- Non.**

**- D'accord. Alors… allons au restaurant.**

**- OK.**

Après avoir pris convenu de l'heure et de l'endroit de notre dîner, je rentrais chez moi. Je me préparais pour sortir quand Bella arriva, elle avait une petite mine mais souriait.

**- Tu sors ?**

**- Tu avais raison. J'ai revu Victoria, je dîne avec elle ce soir. Comment tu me trouves ?**

**- Très beau. Elle t'a dit quoi ?**

**- Qu'elle voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. On y va en douceur, mais je pense que ça va se faire.**

**- C'est bien. Tu la ramènes ici après ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Tu vas bien toi ? Tu as une petite mine.**

**- Je vais bien. Allez, vas-y, tu vas être en retard. Je vais me coucher tôt alors je ne vous gênerai pas, si éventuellement elle vient ici.**

**- D'accord. Tu sais j'ai 5 minutes.**

**- T'es gentil. Profites de tes retrouvailles, c'est mieux.**

**- On en parlera plus tard ?**

**- Je suis fatiguée c'est tout. Ne la fais pas attendre.**

**- Je t'aime Bella.**

**- Moi aussi. Allez, vas-y.**

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et quittais l'appartement pour retrouver Victoria au restaurant. Elle était déjà là et portait une magnifique robe rouge qui moulait parfaitement ses formes, et qui montrait ses magnifiques jambes.

**- Je suis en retard ?**

**- Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance.**

**- Tu es sublime.**

**- Merci.**

**- On entre ?**

**- Oui.**

Nous allâmes jusqu'à à la table qui nous avait était réservée, et naturellement la discussion se fît entre nous. C'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Elle me demanda de lui parler de ma colocataire, je lui racontais donc ma rencontre avec Bella, et notre forte amitié. Je lui demandais de me parler de sa vie à New York, elle me vanta les avantages de travailler dans la grosse pomme. J'avoue que ça avait l'air plutôt attrayant de travailler là-bas, enfin dans son cabinet en tout cas. Le dîner passa à une vitesse incroyable. Après avoir réglé la note je sortis avec elle du restaurant, et nous nous baladâmes un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant moi.

**- J'ai passé une bonne soirée Edward.**

**- Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué Vic.**

**- Toi aussi.**

**- Tu veux venir chez moi ?**

**- Et ta colocataire ?**

**- Elle dort et elle sait.**

**- Hum…**

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Je répondis très vite à son baiser et quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle elle se recula.

**- J'adorerai venir passer la nuit chez toi Edward. **

**- Alors viens.**

Je pris sa main et nous conduisis chez moi. Elle ne connaissait pas mon appartement, je l'avais acheté après notre rupture. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire attention à l'environnement, et je ne fis pas l'effort de lui montrer. Nous étions trop occupés à nous embrasser, nous caresser, à nous retrouver en fait. On se cognait contre les murs, quelques objets tombaient au sol, et je pensais à Bella qui dormait juste derrière la porte où nous étions appuyés.

**- Chut… Bella dort juste là.**

**- Je m'en fou Edward ! Dépêches-toi j'ai envie de toi !**

**- Tu ne me le diras pas deux fois !**

Je l'embrassais et la portais jusqu'à ma chambre. Après nous être déshabillés je l'installais dans le lit et nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois depuis 2 ans.

Le lendemain je me réveillais avant Victoria, je ressentais un sentiment bizarre en la regardant. Je décidais de me lever et rejoignis Bella qui était déjà debout, prenant son petit déjeuner.

**- Coucou ma Bella !**

**- Salut.**

**- Bien dormi ?**

**- Du mieux que j'ai pu.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Tu vas bien toi ? Tu es heureux ?**

**- Je…**

**- Bonjour, je suis Victoria !**

**- Enchantée, je suis Bella. Bon je vous laisse faut que j'y aille. Edward on peut se parler avant ? Seuls ? Désolée Victoria.**

**- Pas de soucis.**

Soucieux, je suivis Bella dans sa chambre. Il y avait des bagages de fait, je fronçais les sourcils.

**- Bella tu vas où ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Je voulais t'en parler hier mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ta soirée. Je vais partir jusqu'au 13 septembre chez mes parents. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de souffler un peu avant de commencer le stage.**

**- Il s'est passé un truc ?**

**- J'ai vu Jacob hier. Et comme toi avec Tanya j'ai fait une bêtise. Il m'a embrassé et je l'ai laissé faire le reste. On a couché ensemble… Je me suis ennuyée comme un rat mort du début à la fin, mais bon… j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air en plus je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis près d'un an, ils me manquent. Et ça tombe très bien, tu n'es plus tout seul.**

**- Tu vas me manquer ! Tu vas faire quoi avec Jacob ?**

**- Je lui ai expliqué en partant que j'avais fait une bêtise et que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser faire, que j'aurais dû repousser ses avances.**

**- Comment il a réagi ?**

**- Il dit ne plus vouloir me voir. Mais je m'en moque. J'ai un autre ami bien plus important que lui et il changera d'avis. **

**- Tu vas vraiment me manquer ! Mais je suis content que tu reviennes le 13 pour qu'on passe ton anniversaire ensemble !**

**- Je te l'avais promis, et le 15 je dois commencer le stage avec un super prof ! Allez, dis-moi vite comment tu te sens et je vais prendre mon train.**

**- Je me sens triste de te voir partir, et je me sens bizarre avec Victoria. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. **

**- N'oublies pas que vous avez été séparés pendant 2 ans. Vous avez changé. Il faut le temps de vous réadapter.**

**- Tu as sûrement raison. Allez, un gros câlin avant que tu partes.**

Je la pris contre moi et la serrais dans mes bras. J'avais un sérieux pincement au cœur de la voir partir si longtemps, mais je n'avais pas à la retenir.

**- Tu m'appelles hein ?**

**- 1H00 tous les jours, promis.**

**- Je veux te voir aussi.**

**- Alors on parlera 1h00 avec la webcam.**

**- OK ça marche. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la gare ?**

**- Non, j'ai commandé un taxi. Reste avec ta chérie. Ah, juste… pitié, ne faites pas l'amour dans ma chambre !**

**- Pourquoi on ferait ça ?**

**- Parce que la mienne est la plus proche de la porte d'entrée et du salon. Alors pour aller plus vite…**

**- Promis Bella cette chambre restera intacte !**

**- Merci. Il faut que j'y aille. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime.**

Je l'embrassais et nous nous quittions sur le pas de la porte. Je me retrouvais vite seul avec Victoria. J'avais rêvé de ce moment pendant 2 ans, et maintenant que c'était le cas je me sentais plus triste de voir Bella partir que d'avoir face à moi Victoria. Bella avait sûrement raison, il fallait que les choses se remettent en place, tout ne pouvait pas être comme il y a deux ans, il fallait qu'on réapprenne à se découvrir et à s'aimer. Je décidais de rester optimiste et après une douche et un petit déjeuner nous nous séparâmes pour aller travailler. Je devais la retrouver le soir pour un dîner chez elle. Dans la journée Bella m'avertit qu'elle était bien arrivée chez ses parents et qu'elle était très heureuse de les retrouver, et j'étais heureux qu'elle soit heureuse.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà...**

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**à très bientôt**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

******Bonsoir.**

**voici à nouveau chapitre. **

**Merci a vous de me lire et merci à _Chris57._**

**Sans blablater d'avantage, bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Depuis le départ de Bella chez ses parents il s'était passé quelques évènements dans ma vie. Bella rentrait aujourd'hui et c'était aussi son anniversaire. Je ne pouvais pas être là pour son arrivé à cause du travail, mais j'avais l'intention de me rattraper. J'avais plusieurs choses à lui annoncer, et j'étais aussi stressé à cause de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

Pendant toute la duré de son séjour nous avions parlé par téléphone ou par webcam. Elle m'avait fait une visite virtuelle de la maison de ses parents, m'avait parlé de son enfance, j'avais vu ses parents aussi. En arrivant chez moi je posais mes affaires en vrac dans le couloir et allais dans le salon.

**- Joyeux anniversaire Bella !**

**- Haaaaa !**

Elle courut vers moi et sauta dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort contre moi et l'embrassais. Elle m'avait manqué !

**- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver ! Tu m'as manqué, je suis trop contente d'être là ! Merci, merci !**

**- Toi aussi. Tu as l'air en forme !**

**- Oui ces vacances m'ont fait un bien fou ! Je suis d'attaque pour le stage ! Et toi comment tu vas ?**

**- Je vais bien. Tu nous à fait à manger ? Ça sent bon !**

**- Merci ! Viens t'asseoir, je t'attendais. Hum… je t'aime !**

**- Je t'aime.**

Je la lâchais et allais m'asseoir devant le couvert qu'elle m'avait préparé. Elle servit l'entrée et se mit face à moi.

**- Alors dis-moi tout Edward ! Les résultats de Rose ?**

**- Enceinte !**

**- Je le savais, ah c'est trop bien. De combien de temps ?**

**- De 2 mois et demi, mais attends, le truc en plus c'est qu'il n'y en n'a pas qu'un.**

**- Des jumeaux ?**

**- Non ! Des triplés !**

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

**- Oui mademoiselle !**

**- Comment ils l'ont prit ?**

**- Emmett était sous le choc mais il s'est fait à l'idée. Quand à Rose elle est tout simplement ravie. Elle rêvait de vivre une grossesse multiple, elle est servie là.**

**- Oh oui ! Mais pour sa carrière ? Une grossesse peut laisser des marques, mais là, une multiple, ça doit être quasi inévitable.**

**- Tu sais elle a des contacts partout, elle trouvera quelque chose dans la mode sans être mannequin si ça ne lui convient plus. Et puis je pense qu'elle ne voudra pas partir loin de ses enfants, elle sera trop mère poule.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Je suis sous le choc. Trois, la vache… moi j'en veux bien trois mais un par un ! Bon, passons au sujet qui fâche… Victoria ! **

**- Ouais. J'ai décidé d'arrêter parce que ça ne collait pas. En fait je croyais toujours être amoureux d'elle, mais j'ai réalisé que non. Je m'étais accroché à un souvenir, et ce que j'ai vu ne me convient pas.**

**- Racontes-moi.**

**- Pas maintenant, pour le moment, c'est l'heure de ton premier cadeau ! Bouges pas je vais le chercher, j'ai tout balancé dans le couloir !**

**- Tu étais pressé ?**

**- Oui !**

Je l'embrassais et allais chercher le premier des trois cadeaux. En revenant je vis qu'elle avait débarrassé les assiettes.

**- Tu es rapide. **

**- Tu feras la vaisselle.**

**- Si tu veux. Tiens.**

**- Merci.**

Elle ouvrit le paquet pour y découvrir une photo de nous deux dans un cadre. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais elle sourit en la voyant.

**- Notre première photo ensemble qui va être exposée dans l'appartement ! Je l'adore ! Merci.**

**- De rien. Les autres plus tard.**

**- Il y en a combien ?**

**- Encore deux.**

**- Cool ! Allez, on passe au plat.**

Elle nous servit et se remit face à moi, à sa façon de me regarder je savais que j'allais passer au chapitre Victoria.

**- Allez, racontes !**

**- Entre elle est moi ce n'était pas comme avant. Normal, on a changé tu vas me dire, mais là c'était vraiment bizarre. On ne parlait de rien sauf du boulot, les silences entre nous me mettaient mal à l'aise, elle n'aime rien de ce que moi j'aime.**

**- Les échecs, les films et tout ça ?**

**- Oui, elle bosse tout le temps. Ça devenait chiant ! En quelques jours je n'avais plus envie de passer du temps avec elle. On a fait l'amour qu'une fois, le soir où on s'est revu. Après je n'en n'avais pas envie, et je n'arrivai même pas à faire semblant de le vouloir.**

**- Et elle ?**

**- Elle a essayé de me tenter, mais je l'ai repoussé gentiment. Et puis il y a une semaine, je me suis rendu compte que tout cela ne nous mènerait à rien, du coup j'ai rompu.**

**- Elle a dit quoi ?**

**- Qu'elle comprenait mais qu'elle trouvait ça dommage. Tu imagines, quand elle m'a quitté il ans, j'allais la demander en mariage. Ça aurait fini en divorce.**

**- Pas forcément, elle n'aurait peut-être pas fait les mêmes choix, et toi aussi. Tu m'as dit qu'elle bossait à New York. Si vous vous étiez mariés je suis certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté ce poste.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Oui. Moi je ne l'aurai pas accepté si j'étais mariée avec l'homme que j'aime. Je ne voudrai pas m'éloigner de lui.**

**- Oui peut-être. En tout cas cette histoire m'a fait comprendre que je ne l'aimais plus.**

**- Donc, épisode positif.**

**- Oui.**

**- Qui sera ta prochaine conquête ?**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Tanya, Victoria… en 3 mois !**

**- Bah, pourquoi pas toi ? Tanya, Victoria et Bella, que des A c'est cool !**

**- Viens on y va, sur la table, allez !**

**- Non, on gâcherait le repas. Si tu es sage on en reparle.**

**- C'est ça.**

Elle sourit et enchaîna sur autre chose, enfin pas tout à fait autre chose.

**- Et vous êtes amis Victoria et toi ?**

**- Oui, on a décidé de ne pas couper les ponts, on reste amis. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ne te surpasse pas. Tu restes numéro 1 !**

**- Je veux un trophée et une médaille.**

**- Tu es exigeante en plus.**

**- Oui !**

**- Et toi avec Jacob ? Il t'a rappelé ?**

**- Oui, pour me dire qu'il avait aimé le moment qu'on avait partagé, et qu'il voulait que je lui redonne une chance.**

**- Tu as dis oui ?**

**- Tu es sérieux ? Bien sûr que non. Je me suis ennuyée, je te l'ai dit, je me récitais des bouts du code pénal pour passer le temps.**

**- À ce point ?**

**- Mais oui, pourtant il est bien… constitué, mais pas un signe d'orgasme ne s'est annoncé.**

**- Il a du s'en rendre compte.**

**- J'ai simulé, j'ai eu pitié de lui. Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs, pour qu'il arrête d'espérer !**

**- Le pauvre !**

**- Il en trouvera d'autre. Tu as fini ? C'était bon ?**

**- Très oui ! Merci. Je vais chercher tes deux autres cadeaux.**

**- Merci. Lequel en premier ?**

**- Le petit.**

**- OK…**

Elle ouvrit le paquet en riant, elle avait parlé de récompense sans savoir que je lui avais acheté un faux oscar de la meilleure amie.

**- Oh c'est trop génial ! Je suis très touchée, ma première récompense !**

**- Tu le mérites ! Allez le dernier.**

**- Il est gros. Voyons… **elle déballa le cadeau et poussa un cri de surprise en mettant ses mains devant la bouche. **Edward non… Tu es fou !**

**- Elle te plaît ? Remarque, on a tous la même.**

**- Ma première robe d'avocate ! Mais comment tu as fais pour les mesures ?**

**- J'ai un peu fouillé dans tes vêtements pour la longueur des manches, et je connais ta taille, donc voilà.**

**- Merci Edward. Merci de tout mon cœur ! Viens… tu es génial, je t'aime.**

**- Joyeux anniversaire.**

Je la gardais contre moi un long moment, puis nous mangeâmes le dessert. Je l'obligeais à souffler ses bougies, et je sentis qu'il était temps que je lui parle.

**- Bella ? Il faut que je te parle d'une dernière chose. Viens t'asseoir avec moi…**

**- Tu m'inquiètes.**

**- Je ne veux pas gâcher ton anniversaire, mais je t'assure que ça ne changera rien.**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Quand j'ai renoué avec Victoria, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de son boulot, elle n'a fait que ça d'ailleurs.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Il y deux jours elle m'a proposé de la suivre, il y a une place dans le cabinet ou elle bosse, et elle m'a dit qu'il était pour moi si je voulais.**

Nous étions assis face à face sur le canapé, et je pus voir son visage passer par différentes expressions. La surprise, la peur, l'incompréhension et la tristesse. Je savais bien que l'annonce ne serait pas facile, ni à dire, ni a entendre.

**- Tu as accepté ?**

**- Oui, c'est une bonne opportunité pour moi, ça peut m'ouvrir pas mal de portes.**

**- Mais tu pars quand ?**

**- Bella…**

**- Quand Edward ?**

**- Demain matin, je prends l'avion à 6h00 pour New York. J'ai rendez vous dans l'après midi avec le patron.**

**- Et si tu es embauché ?**

**- Je voyagerais entre ici et là-bas.**

**- Et mon stage ?**

**- Justement, j'allais t'en parler. Si je suis pris là-bas je ne pourrai pas me charger de toi. Comme c'est quasiment sûr que j'ai ce poste, j'ai pris les devants. Tu te rappelle de mon collègue qui t'a défendu ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Il accepte de te prendre en stage, tout est réglé, je me suis occupé des papiers, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**

**- Mais tu vas partir combien de temps ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je risque de travailler tout de suite avec eux. Je n'ai qu'un aller simple.**

**- Et ta famille le sait ?**

**- Oui, je leur ai dit, pourquoi ?**

**- Ils ont dit quoi ?**

**- Ils l'ont bien prit, ils pensent que ça ne peut que me faire du bien. Je vais rencontrer du monde, voir autre chose. **

**- Et moi ?**

**- Tu peux rester vivre dans l'appartement, il n'y a aucun problème, et on restera amis. Je reviendrai tu sais, je serai juste un peu moins présent.**

**- Oui.**

**- On s'appellera, on se verra par caméra. Bella ne sois pas triste, tu n'es pas heureuse pour moi ?**

**- Si.**

**- Tu te rends compte, un cabinet New Yorkais de très bonne réputation veut de moi. Ça veut dire que je suis un bon avocat, qu'ils ont envie de travailler avec moi. Je vais devenir quelqu'un.**

**- Tu es déjà quelqu'un Edward.**

**- Oui, mais là ce n'est pas pareil. Bella, s'il te plaît, sois contente pour moi.**

**- Je le suis. Je suis simplement déçue de ne pas travailler avec toi.**

**- L'occasion se représentera.**

**- Oui. Bon, je vais me coucher.**

**- Bella, s'il te plaît.**

**- Je suis fatiguée, le voyage était long. Je te laisse débarrasser ?**

**- Oui… Bella tu es certaine que ça va ?**

**- Je te dis au revoir alors, ça m'étonnerait qu'on se voie avant que tu partes.**

**- Tu veux dormir avec moi ?**

**- Non ! Non, je préfère être seule. Bonne nuit et bon courage. A la prochaine.**

**- Bella je suis désolé. Je t'aime.**

**- Pas suffisamment on dirait. Au revoir.**

Elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre sans que j'ai le temps de la retenir. Je secouais la tête et pour m'occuper j'allais débarrasser la table. Elle n'avait même pas pris ses cadeaux avec elle, tout était resté là. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas sa réaction, c'était une bonne chose pour moi. Après avoir fait la vaisselle et l'avoir rangé, j'envoyais un message à Emmett lui expliquant la réaction de Bella. J'allais prendre une douche quand il m'appela.

**- Emmett ?**

**- Mais tu es idiot ou tu le fait exprès ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- De Bella ! C'est de Bella dont je te parle ! Tu te demandes pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? Mais imbécile, elle est amoureuse toi !**

**- Mais n'importe quoi !**

**- N'importe quoi toi-même ! Edward, tu lui annonces que tu pars, que tu ne travailleras pas avec elle, que vous ne vous verrez plus autant que maintenant ! Tu lui parles pendant des heures, tu t'inquiètes dès que tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'elle au bout de 2H00. Vous êtes toujours à vous toucher, vous chercher du regard. Elle est partie chez ses parents et tu ne parlais que d'elle. Ouvres les yeux Edward.**

**- Depuis le début tu veux que je couche avec elle.**

**- Je ne te parle pas de coucher avec elle. Je te parle d'amour Edward.**

**- Avant de me planter dans le salon je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, d'amitié bien sûr, et elle m'a répondu pas suffisamment.**

**- Il te faut un dessin ? Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire.**

**- Ouais. Il faut que je te laisse, je vais y penser.**

**- Ouais… bonne nuit quand même.**

**- Emmett ? Merci.**

**- De rien frangin.**

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, j'allais donc frapper à la porte de la chambre de Bella, en priant très fort pour qu'elle m'ouvre.

* * *

**voilà pour cette fois. **

**alors ? Elle ouvre ou pas ?**

**dite moi vos avis je suis curieuse. ^^**

**Pour les personnes qui ne savent pas j'ai publier une nouvelle fiction ''La suite 206" voici le résumé. **

_**Isabella Swan est une femme de ménage de 25 ans dans un grand hôtel de New York. Elle déteste son métier et déteste les riches. La perte d'un être chère la fait souffrir et cherche des réponses qu'elle ne trouvera qu'à l'arrivée d'un client dans l'hôtel. Grâce à lui elle trouvera tout ce qu'elle cherchait mais passera par des périodes difficiles et pleines de surprises.**_

**Voilà ma pub et faite. **

**a très bientôt.  
Lexi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir**

**désolée du retard, je reviens tout juste de Londres ce qui explique mon retard. **

**donc le nouveau chapitre, ouvre ? ouvre pas ? Bah voila la réponse**

**merci à vous bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Je frappais à la porte de la chambre de Bella, hélas elle ne répondit pas. Je voulus entrer mais elle était verrouillée. J'écoutais pour voir s'il y avait du bruit, si elle dormait ou non, mais je n'entendais rien, je soupirais et allais me coucher. Je dormis mal cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas tout, je préparais donc mes valises et m'allongeais en pensant à Bella.

Emmett avait raison, j'aimais Bella, j'aimais être avec elle, parler avec elle. C'est vrai que je m'inquiétais pour elle, que je voulais la voir, peut-être que les ''Je t'aime'' d'amitié étaient devenus des ''Je t'aime'' d'amour sans que je m'en rende compte. Je n'avais jamais pensé à Bella comme à une amoureuse, mais plus je réfléchissais plus je me sentais attiré par elle.

Bella était une très jolie fille, j'avoue que la voir se balader en sous-vêtement tous les soirs ne me laissais pas toujours indifférent, et j'adorais quand elle venait dans mes bras dans cette tenue.J'aimais aussi quand elle me massait, et je passais pas mal de temps à l'observer quand elle était devant son ordinateur, quand elle lisait ou qu'elle cuisinait. Le détail qui me faisait craquer c'était quand elle portait ses lunettes et qu'elle était concentrée. J

e dus m'endormir car à 4H00 mon réveil me tira de mes rêves, je me préparais à partir et tentais une nouvelle fois d'entrer dans la chambre de Bella, mais elle était toujours fermée. J'entendais du bruit dans la chambre, il était 5h00 et j'allais toquer doucement à sa porte.

**- Bella ? Bella c'est moi, ouvres s'il te plaît.**

Pas de réponse.

**-Bella Je t'en prie… j'ai fait une bêtise, laisses-moi te parler. Bella retiens-moi…**

J'attendis encore mais toujours aucune réponse. Je savais qu'elle était réveillée mais elle ne fit rien, je pris donc prendre mes affaires et partis pour l'aéroport. J'étais un peu en retard, un accident de voiture qui m'avait ralenti et un monde fou faisait la queue pour le contrôle d'embarquement. J'attendais pour enregistrer mes bagages quand on annonça le dernier appelle pour mon vol. Je me dépêchais mais quand j'arrivais à la porte d'embarquement on me refusa l'accès à l'appareil. Je venais de louper mon vol, j'étais furieux, on me signala que mes bagages n'avaient pas pu être embarqués, j'allais donc les récupérer et allais à l'accueil.

**- Bonjour, je viens de louper mon vol pour New York. Je pourrai savoir à quelle heure part le prochain ?**

**- Oui monsieur, le prochain est à 9h20.**

**- Très bien. Il reste de la place ?**

**- Oui monsieur, 20 sièges.**

**- D'accord, j'ai besoin de passer un coup de fil avant de réserver. Merci mademoiselle.**

**- De rien monsieur.**

J'allais m'asseoir et pris mon portable dans la poche de mon pantalon pour appeler Victoria.

**- Edward ?**

**- Oui c'est moi. J'ai loupé mon avion, il y a un autre vol à 9h20. C'est possible de décaler le rendez-vous ?**

**- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Un accident sur la route et plein de monde à l'aéroport. Je suis désolé.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Tu as réservé ton prochain vol ?**

**- Pas encore.**

**- Ne fais rien, je me renseigne pour voir quand il peut te recevoir. Il ne pourra peut-être pas avant une semaine.**

**- Oui je comprends. Fais vite.**

**- Promis. À tout à l'heure.**

**- Ouais.**

Je raccrochais et regardais mes mails, mais bien sûr le niveau de batterie de mon portable était faible. Je décidais de garder de la batterie pour l'appel de Victoria. Assis sur mon fauteuil dans l'espace d'attente, je fermais les yeux pour me reposer. À 8h00 je me réveillais j'avais mal partout, fichu fauteuil. Je regardais mon téléphone, pas d'appel de Victoria, mais une dizaine d'appels venant d'Emmett, ma mère, mon père et Alice. Bizarre. Je pris quand même le risque d'utiliser ma batterie pour appeler ma mère, elle avait une voix paniquée, je jurais qu'elle pleurait.

**- Allô, Edward ?!**

**- Oui maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Oh mon garçon ! Mon bébé, mon chéri tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui très bien, pourquoi ?**

**- Je suis tellement heureuse mon trésor. Je t'aime chéri. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Tu ne répondais pas, je t'ai cru mort Edward ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais subir !**

**- Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Tu es où ?**

**- À l'aéroport, j'ai loupé mon vol.**

**- Dieu merci ! Mon chéri, le vol que tu devais prendre s'est écrasé il y a une heure.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ils n'annoncent aucun survivant. Oh mon chéri j'ai eu si peur, tout le monde pleure ici, on a cru te perdre !**

**- Maman, je t'aime très fort, rassures tout le monde je n'ai rien du tout. Bella est avec vous ?**

**- Non mon chéri, on n'arrive pas à la joindre.**

**- Maman…**

J'entendis le bip annonçant que je n'avais plus de batterie.

**-Maman, on va être coupé, je n'ai plus batterie.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Je viens vous voir, mais avant… allô ? Et merde !**

Je pris mes affaires et ma valise avant de sortir de l'aéroport. Je montais dans ma voiture et mis la radio. Les infos ne parlaient que de ce crash dont j'aurais dû être la victime. Ce matin je râlais parce que tout m'empêcher de prendre cet avion, mais finalement cela m'avait sauvé la vie. Je roulais comme un fou pour arriver chez moi, je grimpais les escaliers pour atteindre mon étage et ouvrir la porte.

**- Bella ?**

Pas de réponse, dans le salon la télé était allumée sur les infos qui diffusaient le crash, sur la table basse il y avait un petit déjeuner à peine entamé. J'allais dans sa chambre, personne. Je remarquais que la porte de ma chambre était entrouverte, j'y allais doucement et en entrant je découvris Bella allongée sur mon lit, en sous-vêtement, elle serrait un de mes coussins dans ses bras et pleurait.

**- Bella ?**

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus, elle ne me regardait pas. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement et m'assis sur le lit en posant ma main sur sa cuisse. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers moi.

- **Bella, c'est moi. Je vais bien.**

**- Edward… mais tu… l'avion, je l'ai vu !**

**- J'ai loupé l'avion. Bella je suis désolé.**

**- C'est toi ? Vraiment toi ? **Elle se redressa et me toucha comme pour vérifier que je n'étais pas un rêve. **Tu es là…**

**- Oui Bella. Pardonnes-moi, j'ai été idiot, je n'ai pas vu à quel point je t'aimais.**

Elle me regarda sans rien dire, et je me risquais à avancer son visage près du sien dans l'intention de l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire et nos lèvres se touchèrent, c'était électrisant, mon corps frissonnait et j'aurais parié que celui de Bella aussi. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec vivacité, ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes cheveux et elle se mit sur mes genoux. J'enlevais ma veste, elle déboutonna ma chemise tout en frottant son bassin contre le mien, je gémissais. Une fois torse nu je l'allongeais sur le lit. J'embrassais sa peau nue, mais je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer.

**- Bella ?**

**- C'est rien… Je suis heureuse.**

**- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?**

**- Non… non surtout pas !**

**- Ne pleures plus alors…**

Elle m'embrassa et nous finassâmes de nous déshabiller. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et poussais en elle. Bella gémit et enroula ses jambes autour de moi, j'allais et venais en elle doucement, je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella aussi belle qu'à ce moment-là, je me sentais bien avec elle, je me sentais bien en elle. Je la sentais de plus en plus proche de son orgasme, j'accélérais doucement, elle gémissait mon prénom, je lui susurrais des je t'aime et c'est ensemble que l'on atteint l'orgasme. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, elle avait fermé ses yeux et essayait de reprendre une respiration correcte. Je m'allongeais à coté d'elle et réalisais alors que je n'avais pas mis de préservatif.

**- Bella… Je ne nous ai pas protégé.**

**- Je prends la pilule.**

**- Jacob et toi vous en aviez mis un ?**

**- Heu… oui ! Oui ! Il a mis 3H00 à l'enfiler. Si c'est bon. Et toi et tes deux copines ?**

**- Oui. Je t'aime.**

**- C'est un je t'aime de quoi ?**

**- D'amour ! Je t'aime d'amour. **

Elle sourit et m'embrassa avant de se lover contre moi. Je caressais ses cheveux et embrassais son front.

**-Tu t'es récité le code pénal ?**

**- De quoi ? Pendant que tu me donnais un fabuleux orgasme ? Non pas de code pénal en tête ! Pourquoi tu as loupé l'avion ?**

**- Une série d'événements. Il y a eu un accident de voiture, je suis resté coincé, et après il y avait du monde pour le contrôle et les bagages. Je me suis endormi en attendant le prochain vol. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu les appels de ma famille, mais je n'avais plus de batterie, ma mère a juste eu le temps de s'assurer que j'allais bien et c'est là que j'ai su. Je suis venu le plus vite possible, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi.**

**- J'aurais dû te retenir ce matin.**

**- On est deux beaux idiots.**

**- Je trouve aussi. Edward, s'il te plaît, restes. Ne reportes pas ton rendez-vous à New York.**

**- Une fois ma meilleure amie m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas partir quand on était amoureux. C'est une fille formidable tu sais.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai envie de rester avec toi ici chérie, mais j'ai promis à ma mère de passer la voir.**

**- C'est normal, elle devait être folle de chagrin.**

**- Tu viens avec moi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Viens alors ma poulette !**

**- Alors là, tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! **

Je ris et me levais, mon regard était vrillé sur le corps nu de Bella.

**- Je vais m'habiller dans ma chambre, à l'abri des regards.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Tu plaides non coupable ?**

**- Exactement.**

Elle me sourit et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. J'en fis autant et branchais mon téléphone. Victoria m'avait appelé pour un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Je la rappellerai plus tard. Je passais quand même un coup de téléphone important pour moi et pour Bella. En revenant dans le salon Bella finissait de manger, mais la télé était éteinte.

**- Bella ? Je viens d'appeler mon collègue chez qui tu devais aller en stage demain.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je lui ai dit que finalement je m'occupais de toi !**

**- C'est vrai ? Toi et moi, même au boulot ?**

**- Tu ne veux pas ?**

**- Oh que si ! Merci, merci ! Je vais avoir moins peur demain matin ! En plus j'avais très envie de bosser avec toi.**

**- Tu vas vivre un enfer ! On y va ?**

**- Oui. Je suis prête.**

Nous allâmes donc chez mes parents. Dans la voiture j'avais coupé la radio, ils ne parlaient que du crash et savoir que mon nom aurait pu être cité me faisait froid dans le dos. En arrivant chez mes parents j'embrassais Bella avant de descendre de la voiture.

**- Edward ! **

Ma mère sortit de la maison en courant pour venir vers moi. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je la serrais fort contre moi, elle s'était remise à pleurer, c'était la première fois que je la voyais pleurer.

**- Je vais bien maman… chut, tout va bien…**

**- J'ai eu si peur mon chéri… je t'ai cru mort pendant 1H00 !**

**- Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu tout de suite. Je dormais, j'ai rien entendu… je suis désolé maman.**

**- Je t'aime mon fil ! Je vous aime tous les deux, mais tu as toujours eu une place particulière.**

**- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Allez viens on rentre.**

Je rentrais en tenant la main de ma mère et de ma copine. En entrant dans la villa mon père me prit dans ses bras, je lui rendais son étreinte, toute ma famille y passait. Alice avait l'air aussi triste que ma mère, les garçons faisaient face mais j'avais bien vu qu'ils avaient eu peur eux aussi.

Après que tout le monde fut assuré que j'allais bien, j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Bella avait été accueilli comme si elle faisait partie de la famille, tout le monde l'apprécié, et si Emmett avait compris que j'étais amoureux d'elle, alors les autres aussi. Je racontais une nouvelle fois comment j'avais loupé l'avion et m'excusais de ne pas avoir répondu à leur appels, ma mère m'embrassa et se tourna vers Bella en lui demandant comment elle avait su pour l'accident.

**- En allumant la télé. Je venais de me servir mon petit déjeuner et quand j'ai compris que le vol en question était celui d'Edward. J'ai fondu en larmes. Quand il est rentré à l'appartement j'ai cru que j'étais devenu folle, je l'entendais m'appeler mais pour moi c'était impossible. Mais enfin, il est là, et tout va bien.**

**- Oui. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Edward tu veux vraiment aller à New York ?**

**- Non, je ne vais pas accepter ce poste finalement, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai réalisé plusieurs choses. J'ai fait une promesse à Bella en lui proposant de travailler avec moi, ce n'est pas correct de lui faire faux bon et de la confier à un collègue. Et puis maintenant que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux et bien je n'ai pas envi de partir. Hein Bella ?**

**- Attends, attend Edward. Toi et Bella vous… êtes ensemble ?**

**- Oui, grâce à Emmett. Oui tout arrive, j'ai réalisé que j'aimais Bella plus que comme une simple amie. Et au passage, hier c'était son anniversaire.**

Tout le monde lui souhaita bon anniversaire et nous félicita pour notre couple. Ils se vantèrent tous d'avoir deviné que ça arriverait, sauf ma mère, qui elle semblait très surprise.

**- Mais vous aviez tous deviné ?**

**- Maman, c'était évident, comme l'a dit Edward, même moi j'avais deviné !**

**- Je suis surprise. Je t'aime beaucoup Bella, et je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, mais tu n'es pas le genre d'Edward.**

**- C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il ne s'en n'est pas rendu compte.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu le sais depuis quand toi ?**

**- Depuis le moment où tu m'as donné ta veste, et où tu m'as proposé de dormir, le soir où on s'est rencontré. Tu m'as fait craquer avec ta gentillesse et puis bon, t'es pas moche du tout !**

**- Alors, tout ce que j'ai pu te raconter…**

**- On en parle plus tard ? Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux, promis.**

**- OK. Bon qui a faim ? Je commande des pizzas ?**

Alors que la pièce s'animait pour le choix des pizzas, j'en profitais pour embrasser Bella. Je me sentais idiot de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi, j'attendais de tout savoir avec impatience. Maintenant que l'orage était passé, la bonne humeur et la joie dominaient notre famille. Finalement je me rendis compte que même sans Bella je n'aurais pas voulu quitter mes proches pour des voyages d'affaires, j'étais bien ici. Enfin je rentrais à l'appartement avec Bella, il était encore tôt mais je voulais être seul avec elle, et tout savoir sur ses sentiments depuis 3 mois maintenant.

* * *

**Voilà voilà...**

**avis ?**

**bisous à bientôt.**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

******Bonjour ! **

**Je vous souhaite un bon noel, à l'avance mais bon.**

**j'espère que le père noel va être cool avec tout le monde^^**

**revenons à nos moutons...**

**nouveaux chapitre tranquille gentil. **

**Et toujours un gros merci à Chris57. **

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Nous venions de rentrer de chez mes parents, Bella était fatiguée, moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'étais en train de prendre une bonne douche quand Bella frappa à la porte.

**- Edward, ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner.**

**- C'est qui ?**

**- Victoria.**

**- Entres.**

Je sortis de la douche et enroulais une serviette autour de moi quand Bella entra.

**- Merci chérie. Allô ?**

**- Enfin tu réponds ! Je t'ai appelé une dizaine de fois.**

**- J'étais sous la douche.**

**- Bon, bref ! Alors, pour le rendez-vous tu confirmes ?**

**- J'ai réfléchi, et des évènements dans ma vie personnelle m'ont fait changé d'avis.**

**- Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Pas du tout. Je suis désolé Victoria, mais maintenant ici j'ai des choses qui me retiennent et que je ne veux pas laisser.**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Edward tu ne peux pas me faire ça !**

**- Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai réfléchi et cette offre ne m'intéresse plus du tout**

**- Mais Edward qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai tout fait pour que ce soit toi ! J'ai tout misé sur toi ! **

**- Tu as tout misé sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?**

**- Je veux dire que…**

Mon attention fut détournée par Bella, qui était restée avec moi dans la salle de bain, et qui levait les yeux au ciel. En plus elle se déshabillait devant moi. Victoria me parlait toujours de je ne sais pas quoi, et je décidais de l'interrompre.

**- Vic, désolé, il faut que je te laisse j'ai quelque chose à faire. Euh, la proposition c'est non, et non négociable. Désolé.**

**- Edward ne raccroches pas !**

**- À plus tard !**

Je raccrochais et retournais dans la douche pour rejoindre Bella. J'entourais sa taille et embrassais son épaule.

- **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as levé les yeux au ciel. **

**- Tu connais mal les femmes.**

**- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire je n'en ai pas eu tant que ça.**

**- J'ai hâte d'entendre parler de ça.**

**- J'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois avec Victoria, ma première année à la fac. Après j'ai été avec elle 7 ans, et on a rompu.**

**- Et tes conquêtes ?**

**- Je n'ai fait l'amour qu'à 2 femmes dans ma vie. Victoria et toi.**

**- Et Tanya ?**

**- Elle ne compte pas. Tu savais qu'elle avait décidé de se faire un mec pendant le mariage ? Et bien c'est tombé sur le bon pigeon qui avait trop bu, moi !**

**- Mon pauvre et malheureux Edward.**

**- On en reparle, mais dis-moi pourquoi je vous connais mal.**

**- Elle a misé sur toi parce que tu es un bon avocat, elle te voulait pour servir ses intérêts dans son cabinet. C'est elle qui aurait eu toute la gloire pour t'avoir trouvé. Là tu la plantes, elle va perdre un peu de crédibilité parce qu'elle n'a pas su te convaincre. Et en plus elle t'avait sous la main pour se détendre des longues journées de boulot. Tu aurais été son exclusivité, elle pouvait te surveiller comme ça…**

**- Vous être tordues !**

**- Oui. **Elle se retourna pour m'embrasser. **Je n'ai pas eu le temps ce matin de bien t'observer, contrairement à toi.**

**- Tu as peur d'être déçue ?**

**- Non, d'après ce que j'ai pu sentir et ressentir je ne serai pas déçue.**

**- Alors fais-toi plaisir.**

**- Viens on sort, je verrai mieux.**

Je lui souris et la suivis dans sa chambre, c'était la plus proche de la salle de bain. Elle m'allongea sur son lit et se plaçai entre mes jambes. Elle me fixait du regard en souriant.

**- Je suis morte de fatigue, alors je ne ferai que regarder.**

**- D'accord. On peut parler pour me faire penser à autre chose ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Combien d'hommes ?**

**- Hum… le premier c'était Seth, il ne vit pas loin de chez mes parents, ça à duré pendant tout le lycée… tu es musclé comme j'aime ! Je t'aime… **

Elle m'embrassai sur le torse, j'avais du mal à rester totalement insensible.

**- Il n'y a eu que ce Seth ?**

**- Non ! En tout, je crois qu'il y en a eu dix ou onze, en comptant les aventures et en te comptant toi.**

**- Tant que ça ?**

**- Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai loupé ma première année de Fac ? Et puis mon père m'a remonté les bretelles et j'ai compris que j'avais été idiote. Mère nature à été sympa avec toi.**

**- Tu me tortures tu sais.**

**- Désolée. Comment ça va se passer demain ?**

**- Je reste au bureau, je te montrerai comment je travaille, je te parlerai des dossiers en cours et on travaillera sur l'un d'eux. Je ne plaide pas avant mercredi.**

**- Je pourrais venir ?**

**- Seulement si le client accepte. Viens… **Nous passâmes sous les draps et je la pris contre moi. **Dans un premier temps tu observeras, on fera tout ensemble, et au fur et à mesure je te lâcherai et tu t'occuperas des dossiers toute seule, je serai là au cas où, mais c'est tout, pareil pour les plaidoiries.**

**- Tu sais, je suis morte de trouille mais je suis contente d'être avec toi. Ça me rassure, je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas.**

**- Jamais Bella. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Dors maintenant, je te veux fraîche et dispo pour demain !**

**- Je ne vais pas être longue à m'endormir, trop d'émotion aujourd'hui.**

**- Je suis là.**

**- Heureusement. Bonne nuit mon cœur.**

**- Bonne nuit poulette ! Aie tu me pinces !**

**- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.**

Je ris et l'embrassais, puis très vite nous plongeâmes dans le sommeil. Le matin ce fut l'alarme de mon téléphone portable qui me réveilla. Bella grogna et mit son visage dans mon cou.

**- C'est l'heure ma puce.**

**- Hum… Je ne veux pas y aller.**

**- Viens là… **Je l'embrassais et passais mes mains sur son corps. Elle frissonna et me regarda. **Bonjour. Bien dormi ?**

**- Hum…J'en ai rêvé ! **Dit-elle en embrassant mon torse et en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

**- Ah oui ? Et comment c'était ?**

**- Tu vas voir.**

Elle m'embrassait tout en descendant vers mon sexe. Je souriais, elle s'assit entre mes jambes et caressa mon membre doucement. Je la fixais du regard alors qu'elle intensifiait ses caresses, puis elle pencha son visage vers moi. Je grognais et mis mes mains dans ses cheveux. Elle adopta un rythme soutenu, j'avais du mal à me maîtriser. Avant de ne plus rien contrôler je l'arrêtais, mais elle s'empala sur moi. Je la tenais par les hanches et embrassais sa poitrine. Je savais que je n'arriverai pas à tenir très longtemps, alors pour intensifier et accélérer l'orgasme de ma belle je nous changeais de position et j'allais caresser son petit bouton de plaisir. Elle gémit de plus en plus et cria mon prénom quand ses parois se refermèrent autour de moi, je vins juste après elle.

Je continuais à lui caresser son intimité ce qui lui arracha encore quelques gémissements. Je regardais rapidement l'heure, trop tard pour un petit déjeuner à la maison, trop tôt pour un petit déjeuner au boulot. Je décidais alors d'utiliser ce temps agréablement, j'embrassais ses seins, les léchais, les mordillais et les tétais tout en introduisant deux doigts en elle.

**- Edward… humm… le boulot ?**

**- C'est moi le patron, non ?**

**- Je t'aime !**

Je lui souris et me concentrais sur mon objectif, lui donner un maximum de plaisir. En plus des va et vient avec mes doigts, j'embrassais et capturais son clitoris entre mes lèvres. Les doigts de Bella s'enfoncèrent dans mon crâne, et elle bougea ses hanches vers moi jusqu'à sa délivrance.

**- Edward, tu es… génial !**

**- Merci.**

**- Il me faut une douche !**

**- Je viens avec toi.**

**- Et le petit déjeuner ?**

**- On mangera au cabinet.**

**- D'accord. Viens alors.**

Nous allâmes prendre notre douche, sagement, puis nous nous séparâmes pour aller nous habiller. Je finissais de boutonner ma chemise quand je vis Bella en sous-vêtement, deux tenues dans la main.

**- Tailleur strict ou robe plus cool, mais qui faut pro quand même ?**

**- On va rester au cabinet sans voir personne, donc la robe suffira. Le tailleur ça sera pour les grandes occasions.**

**- D'accord. **Elle enfila la robe et alla finir de se préparer. A mon plus grand plaisir elle avait attaché ses cheveux et mit ses lunettes. **Je suis prête.**

**- J'arrive. Bella, je peux t'avouer un truc ?**

**- Bah bien sûr.**

**- J'adore quand tu portes tes lunettes ! Tu me fais craquer !**

**- Merci. Je les mettrai plus souvent.**

**- Avec plaisir, on y va ?**

**- Oui !**

Sur la route nous primes de quoi petit déjeuner. En arrivant je lui fis visiter mon bureau, elle n'était jamais venue. Je lui montrais où s'installer et nous primes notre repas.

**- Surtout, si tu penses à quelque chose tu me le dis.**

**- Je ne suis pas du genre à me taire.**

**- Oui je sais. Je me préoccupe juste de ma petite amie.**

Elle me sourit et nous commençâmes à travailler. Je commençais par des dossiers faciles, elle mémorisait très vite et posait beaucoup de questions. Je la sentais très intéressée et très motivée, elle commençait déjà à s'investir dans les dossiers et j'étais certain que nous ferions du bon travail ensemble. Je n'avais jamais eu de stagiaire avant, j'étais trop nouveau dans le métier mais j'étais fier d'avoir une si bonne élève avec moi, en plus c'était ma petite amie. Il était 13h00 quand nous primes une pause, nous sortîmes acheter un sandwich que nous mangeâmes sur un banc dans le parc.

**- Bon, ma chérie ! Je suis super content de notre travail de ce matin.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, on va être efficace tous les deux. Tu es vraiment douée, tu as de bonnes idées, c'est vraiment intéressant.**

**- J'ai adoré moi aussi ! Je trouve ça tellement intéressant ! Il y a des histoires totalement idiotes, mais d'autres qui valent vraiment la peine d'être défendues.**

**- C'est ça notre métier.**

**- C'est génial !**

**- Bon alors, hier chez mes parents tu m'as dit que tu étais tombée amoureuse de moi dès le premier soir.**

**- Oui, et vivre avec toi, être si proche de toi n'était pas simple du tout. Tous les câlins, tous les je t'aime, les regards… c'était terrible !**

**- Et dire que je t'ai confié mes histoires d'amour !**

**- Ce n'est pas si grave, je me disais qu'au moins on était amis. Et quand tu m'as demandé d'envoyer paître Tanya, j'étais folle de joie. Bon je vais t'avouer, j'ai eu terriblement peur avec Victoria, je me suis dit que ça allait marcher, et que je n'avais plus aucune chance.**

**- Tu te baladais en sous-vêtement pour me séduire ?**

**- Oui et non, ça ne me gêne pas d'être en sous-vêtement, c'est comme si j'étais en maillot de bain et je me sens à l'aise dans cette tenue. Mais d'un autre côté j'espérais que tu succombes à mes formes et à mon corps.**

**- Oui… j'adorais ça. Tu sais, je crois que j'ai tellement mal vécu que Victoria me quitte après 7 ans de vie commune, j'étais amoureux d'elle à ce moment-là de ma vie, que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que la vie, ma vie évoluait. J'ai changé, j'ai mûri, mais je restais buté sur ce sentiment d'amour perdu, et je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle.**

**- Si tu n'avais pas eu cette déception, tu serais tombé amoureux de moi ?**

**- Même avec cette déception je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Mais peut-être que j'aurai réagi plutôt, oui. J'aurais vu les signes et je les aurai interprété différemment que des signes d'amitié.**

**- Tu sais, mon père avait deviné que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi.**

**- Ah oui ? Tu as l'air proche de ton père non ?**

**- Oui, je l'admire. J'ai toujours été plus proche de mon père, j'aime énormément ma mère mais c'est avec mon père que j'ai tout partagé. Il m'a appris à conduire, a pêcher…**

**- Tu pêches ?**

**- Oui ! On a même fait des compétitions tous les deux et on a ramené des prix !**

**- Wha !**

**- Hé oui. Bref mon père est tout pour moi. C'est à cause, ou grâce à lui que je veux être avocate. Il a eu des soucis dans le cadre de ses fonctions quand j'avais 14 ans, je trouvais son cas tellement injuste que j'avais envie de le défendre, et je me suis dit qu'il ne devait pas être le seul.**

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- De jeunes bandits l'ont accusé de violence abusive envers eux. Évidemment il a été prouvé qu'ils avaient accusé mon père à tort, mais ça m'a marqué.**

**- Tu crois qu'il va bien m'aimer ?**

**- Oui ! Il t'aime déjà bien, il ne t'aurait pas parlé sinon. Il a horreur de la technologie ! S'il ne t'aimait pas, il n'aurait pas fait l'effort de se mettre devant un ordinateur.**

**- Je suis touché.**

**- J'ai hâte que tu les rencontres !**

**- Je prends des vacances en novembre, on pourra y aller si tu veux.**

**- J'en serais folle de joie ! Tu prends combien de semaines de vacances dans l'année ?**

**- Je prends 2 semaines début novembre, une semaine entre Noël et nouvel an, puis deux autres en mai.**

**- Tu ne changes jamais ?**

**- Je pourrai changer, on s'organisera ensemble, on peut en prendre plus aussi. Moi c'est un rythme qui m'allait, mais jusque là j'étais tout seul. Maintenant que tu es avec moi je pense que je verrai les choses autrement.**

**- J'espère. Mais pour les premières en novembre ça me va.**

**- D'accord. On y retourne ?**

**- Oui !**

Je l'embrassais et c'est main dans la main que nous retournâmes travailler. La fin de journée se passa aussi bien que la matinée. Bella m'obligeait, avec ses réflexions et ses questions, à porter un autre regard sur mon travail, et j'aimais ça ! J'étais sûr qu'ensemble, à la fois dans la vie personnelle et professionnelle que nous ferions de belles choses.

* * *

**Voilà. **

**Bon c'est tout beau tout rose mais évidement ça ne durera pas...**

**dite moi tout.  
**

**Bisous et encore un joyeux noel à l'avance !**

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde !**

**ça va bien ? prêt à affronter 2013 ?**

**Voici en tout cas le dernier chapitre de cette fiction pour 2012.**

**Un merci à vous toutes, et à Chris57 et à Claire à qui je n'ai pas pus répondre personnellement, merci pour le message, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. merci beaucoup.**

**bonne lecture. **

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis le crash de l'avion, cela faisait donc un mois que j'étais avec Bella. J'étais franchement heureux, elle était formidable et j'avais même eu droit à plusieurs strip-teases. Quand Emmett avait su que j'avais droit à ça, il en avait perdu sa moquerie et son humour douteux.

En ce qui concernait le travail là aussi c'était génial, mes clients avaient été convaincu par Bella et ils étaient satisfaits son travail, notre travail. Je pensais la laissais plaider pour une ''petite'' affaire d'ici 1 mois ou 2.

Pour l'heure, nous étions allongés sur le canapé devant un film. Comme tous les vendredis, c'était, câlins, films et traiteur. Bella et moi avions adopté ce rituel peu de temps après nous être mis ensemble, j'adorais notre soirée du vendredi soir. Je caressais les cheveux de ma fabuleuse petite amie, elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa à la fin du film.

**- Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ?**

**- Non.**

**- Refaire l'appartement.**

**- Il ne te plaît pas ?**

**- Si, mais je pensais à une déco qui nous ressemble plus. Là c'est ton appart à toi, celui d'un ex célibataire.**

**- On change quoi ?**

**- Tout ! On vend les meubles qu'on veut changer et on en rachète d'autres, on refait la peinture, la déco, la mise en place… on fait un truc qui nous ressemble.**

**- Je vais y réfléchir, il faut voir combien ça coûte aussi.**

**- Je dis pas qu'on doit commencer demain, mais on peut y penser.**

**- Promis, j'y penserai. On va se coucher ?**

**- Oui, je suis crevée.**

**- Vas-y, je vais ranger.**

**- Merci mon amour.**

Je débarrassais la table et rangeais le dvd. Je pris une douche avant de rejoindre Bella dans ma chambre, qui était devenue notre chambre. Ses affaires étaient encore dans l'autre chambre mais nous dormions toujours dans la mienne. Bella dormait déjà quand je me couchais, je l'embrassais et fermais les yeux.

Il était 2H00 quand je me réveillais, Bella n'était plus dans le lit et j'entendais du bruit dans les toilettes. Je me levais et je découvris ma petite amie entrain de vomir. J'allais vers elle et ne trouvais rien d'autre a faire que de lui tenir les cheveux le temps qu'elle finisse.

**- Tu vas mieux ?**

**- Oui. **

**- Viens, je te ramène au lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Je sais pas, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.**

**- Je vais te chercher du paracétamol et une bassine. Tu veux de l'eau ?**

**- Oui s'il te plaît.**

Je la déposais sur le lit et allais lui chercher ce qu'il fallait. Le week-end promettait d'être génial. Je me recouchais près d'elle et notre fin de nuit fut mouvementée. Bella n'arrêtait pas de vomir, elle tremblait de froid, mais était bouillante de fièvre. Vers 8h00 j'appelais mon père, il était toujours de repos le samedi.

**- Edward ?**

**- Salut papa. Dis, tu pourrais passer à l'appartement ?**

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Bella est malade, elle ne va pas bien du tout. Elle est bouillante de fièvre et n'arrêtes pas de vomir.**

**- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.**

**- OK. Merci. À tout de suite. **Je raccrochais et retournais près de Bella. **Mon père arrive, ça va aller.**

**- J'ai mal partout Edward.**

**- Tu vas avoir des abdos en béton.**

**- Gardes ton humour pour d'autres occasions !**

**- Mais je t'aime.**

**- Je t'ai dit que je ne tombais pas souvent malade ?**

**- Non.**

**- Donc je ne t'ai pas dit que lorsque j'étais malade j'étais affreusement chiante ?**

**- Non plus. Mais tu n'es peut-être pas malade.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Tu es peut-être enceinte.**

**- Quoi tu veux un bébé ?**

**- Pas forcément maintenant, mais si ça peut t'aider à être moins chiante.**

**- T'es pas drôle !**

**- Allez, reposes-toi et bois ça !**

**- Oui chef…**

**- Je préfère maître. Bon, je vais manger moi.**

Elle grogna et c'est en souriant que j'allais manger mon petit déjeuner. Peu de temps après mon père arriva.

**- Alors, où est la malade ?**

**- Dans notre chambre. Fais gaffe, elle est chiante !**

**- Edward…**

**- C'est elle qui le dit !**

**- Toi ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade ?**

**- Non pour le moment ça va. Mais je sais que ça peut arriver.**

**- On en reparle je vais voir Bella.**

Je le laissais aller voir Bella et finis de manger. Mon père revint avec la bassine remplie.

**- Donnes… Alors comment elle va ?**

**- Elle est enceinte.**

**- Elle t'a dit de le dire ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Désolé ça marche pas. C'est une gastro ?**

**- Oui, je t'ai fait une ordonnance pour elle.**

**- OK, j'irai chercher ça.**

**- Dès que tu ne te sens pas très bien tu prends la même chose.**

**- D'accord. Merci papa.**

**- De rien, tu m'appelles pour donner des nouvelles.**

**- OK. Attends, je vais descendre avec toi je vais aller chercher ses médicaments. J'arrive. **J'allais prendre mes affaires et allais rendre la bassine à Bella. **Je vais chercher tes médicaments ma chérie. Ça va aller ?**

**- Oui merci.**

**- Au fait, fille ou garçon ?**

**- Tu n'y as pas cru ?**

**- Non.**

**- Zut !**

**- Je t'aime, à tout de suite. **Je l'embrassais sur le front et rejoignis mon père. **Bella pense qu'il faut qu'on refasse l'appartement. Tu en dis quoi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Vous faites votre appart à votre goût, et du nouveau ne fait pas de mal.**

**- Bella propose de vendre nos meubles.**

**- C'est une bonne idée, si tu veux ta mère peut vous aider, elle sera ravie. Tu connais son penchant pour la déco.**

**- Oui je sais. Je pense que je vais lui dire oui. Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal.**

**- Non. Bon je te laisse, tu peux lui acheter du soda et l'éventer, il ne faut pas de bulles. Et surtout qu'elle boive de l'eau.**

**- OK. Merci papa. Je t'appelle plus tard.**

Nous nous séparâmes et j'allais chercher de quoi soigner Bella. En rentrant à l'appartement Bella dormait. Je vidais une nouvelle fois sa bassine et lui remis de l'eau sur sa table de chevet. Avant d'être avec Bella, je passais tout mon temps libre à travailler sur des dossiers pour le travail, mais depuis que nous sortions ensemble elle m'avait appris à arrêter d'être un obsédé du travail. Je restais donc devant la télé, l'ordinateur sur les genoux et regardais un peu ce qu'on pourrait faire pour changer l'appartement.

Je parlais même à Jasper sur le net, chose à laquelle Bella m'avait initié aussi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été un homme des cavernes jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Jasper me raconta qu'Alice était folle avec sa fille, elle la changeait de tenue quasiment 4 fois par jour. Ça ne m'étonnait pas du tout, Alice était tout à faire du genre à faire ça. La petite avait 3 mois, c'est vrai qu'elle était belle cette gosse, blonde aux yeux verts, une vraie poupée. Au bout d'un moment il me laissa et j'allais voir Bella, on se rencontrait dans le couloir.

**- Coucou mon amour. Comment tu vas ?**

**- J'ai chaud et j'en ai marre d'être dans la chambre.**

**- Viens t'allonger dans le salon. Je vais te donner tes médicaments. Mon père t'as dit combien de temps tu allais rester dans cet état ?**

**- 2 ou 3 jours.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Tu faisais quoi ?**

**- Je parlais avec Jasper et je regardais deux trois trucs sur le net. Tiens prends ça, et tu as le droit de prendre du soda mais sans bulles.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas bon…**

**- Désolé mon cœur. Bon j'ai pris une grande décision !**

**- Tu vas m'achever ?**

**- Non pas encore. Je suis juste d'accord pour refaire l'appartement.**

**- Tu veux bien, c'est vrai ?**

**- Oui, j'ai commencé à glaner des idées. Et si on a besoin d'aide ma mère peut nous aider, elle adore faire ce genre de trucs. J'ai regardé aussi pour vendre les meubles, il y a un dépôt-vente pas très loin**

**- C'est parfait. Je suis contente ! **

**- Je pense que oui, ça ne nous ferait pas de mal un peu de changement.**

**- Oui. J'ai quelques idées déjà. Mais on en parle quand je ne suis plus malade.**

**- Comme tu veux. Je vais manger un bout, tu ne veux rien je suppose ?**

**- Non mais c'est gentil. Lundi je ne sais pas si je serai en forme chéri…**

**- Ne te tracasses pas pour ça mon amour, je peux comprendre. De toute façon je plaide lundi.**

**- Oui mais j'aime bien te voir plaider. Je te trouve génial et super sexy !**

Je lui souris et allais me faire à manger. Bella regardait la télé, j'en profitais pour changer les draps et aérer la chambre. Ensuite j'allais rejoindre ma douce Bella, mais elle ronflait légèrement sur le canapé, alors j'allais m'allonger dans notre chambre. Je fus réveillé par mon téléphone, c'était ma mère qui voulait prendre des nouvelles de Bella. Je la rassurais sur l'état de santé de ma petite amie et parlais ensuite d'un peu de tout avec elle.

J'appelais ensuite Emmett pour prendre des nouvelles de Rosalie, et visiblement elle allait très bien. Emmett disait qu'elle s'épanouissait dans sa grossesse, elle avait déjà un ventre énorme, je me demandais comment elle serait à la fin de sa grossesse. Elle avait décidé de ne plus défiler après son accouchement, elle voulait se concentrer sur sa famille et avait déjà des propositions d'emplois, elle n'avait plus qu'à choisir. Bella vint me rejoindre et s'allongea sur moi, je raccrochais avec Emmett et la serrais dans mes bras.

**- Tu ne me repousses pas ?**

**- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?**

**- Parce que je suis malade.**

**- Ce n'est pas en te rejetant que je ne vais pas tomber malade. En plus le virus est déjà transmis.**

**- De toute façon je serai revenue. J'ai envie d'un câlin.**

**- Moi aussi. Tu vas un peu mieux, non ?**

**- Je vomis moins, mais j'ai super mal au ventre et un peu partout d'ailleurs.**

**- Tu penses à boire hein ?**

**- Oui chef. Tu veux bien venir prendre une douche avec moi ? J'ai peur de tomber.**

**- Oui bien sûr. Allez, viens ma chérie d'amour !**

**- J'adore quand tu dis des mots doux comme ça.**

**- Je sais… ma poulette !**

**- Arrêtes ou je te vomis dessus !**

**- Tu es dégoûtante ! Allez, on va prendre une petite douche.**

Je l'embrassais sur la tête et allais avec elle dans la douche. Je nous lavais rapidement avant de retourner la coucher. Le reste du week-end se passa un peu dans la même ambiance, Bella allait quand même mieux, elle avait même mangé un petit peu le dimanche soir, sans rejeter ce qu'elle avait avalé.  
Aujourd'hui, lundi, je devais me séparer d'elle, elle était encore trop faible pour venir travailler avec moi. Je finissais de me préparer et allais l'embrasser.

**- J'y vais mon amour.**

**- Bonne journée chéri.**

**- Tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème, OK ?**

**- Oui c'est promis.**

**- Je t'aime ma puce. Tu vas me manquer.**

**- Tu m'appelles quand tu as 5 minutes ? Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas, si je ne réponds pas c'est que je dors.**

**- OK, je vais essayer.**

**- Je t'aime, sois le meilleur mon amour !**

**- Comme toujours. Allez, j'y vais. Reposes-toi bien.**

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avant de partir. La journée fut difficile, Bella m'envoya un message me disant qu'elle avait mangé à midi et qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux, j'étais content mais dans mon boulot les choses ne se passaient pas comme je le voulais. J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi, de retrouver ma petite amie et de la serrer fort dans mes bras. J'avais essayé de l'appeler vers 15h00 mais elle ne m'avait pas répondu, elle devait dormir. Il était 18h00 quand je franchissais le seuil de l'appartement.

**- Mon amour, je suis rentré, chérie ! **Pas de réponse, elle ne s'était quand même pas encore endormie. J'allais dans le salon et la trouvais. **Bella ? Ah, tu es là. Ça va mon ange ?**

**- Je pense qu'il nous faudrait un canapé d'angle qu'on mettrait ici, ça couperait la pièce, on aurait un salon et une salle à manger…**

**- Bella ? **Elle pleurait, elle avait les yeux rouges, sur le canapé il y avait des dizaines de mouchoirs et la boîte à côté, était vide. **Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**- Tu ne penses pas que ça peut être une bonne idée ?**

**- Je m'en fous du canapé ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe Isabella !**

**- Oh Edward !**

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et pleura de plus belle, je devrai attendre pour savoir ce qui se passait. Je la berçais et essayais de la calmer, mais son chagrin était trop fort, elle essayait de me parler mais je ne comprenais rien à cause de ses sanglots. Quand elle se calma un peu elle résuma la situation. En entendant la nouvelle, moi aussi je fus secoué, et je compris pourquoi elle s'était mise dans un état pareil. C'était l'une des pires choses qui pouvait lui arriver, et les jours qui s'annonçaient allaient être très difficiles, il allait falloir que je sois fort pour elle, elle aurait besoin de mon soutien et j'étais prêt à jouer ce rôle de pilier dans notre couple.

* * *

**Des suggestions ? **

**Dite moi tout !**

**passer un bon réveillons, et prochain chapitre bah... l'année prochaine !^^**

**bisous, bisous !**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir ! **

**voici dons la suite, quelques une ont trouvée ce qui arrive à Bella. Bravo. **

**Merci d'être toujours présente pour lire cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Bella avait fini par s'endormir, à force de pleurer elle était épuisée et être malade ne l'aidait pas. J'allais ouvrir à mes parents que j'avais appelés en désespoir de cause. Ma mère me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

**- Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Elle dort, mais elle est effondrée.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Son père s'est fait tiré dessus pendant une intervention banale. Il est mort sur le coup, son collègue a été touché lui aussi mais il va bien.**

**- C'est affreux.**

**- C'est injuste surtout. **

Bella avait appris dans l'après-midi que son père avait été tué dans le cadre de ses fonctions le matin même. Il n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. Bella était bien évidemment folle de chagrin, ça allait être dur pour elle de surmonter ce deuil.

**- Edward ? Vous partez quand ?**

**- Tôt demain matin. L'enterrement est mercredi après-midi.**

**- Et pour ton travail ?**

**- J'ai annulé tous mes rendez vous, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.**

**- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu le dis.**

**- Merci. Je pense qu'en rentrant on va s'occuper de refaire l'appartement, ça lui changera les idées.**

**- C'est une bonne chose oui. Je vais préparer le dîner, va voir si Bella dort toujours, ou si elle a besoin de quelque chose.**

**- Merci maman.**

J'allais dans notre chambre, Bella ne dormait plus, elle était allongée sur le lit, et fixait le plafond.

**- Bella ?**

**- Coucou…**

**- Comment tu vas ma puce ?**

**- Je me sens complètement vide… **Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle, elle se colla à moi et je la câlinais. **Q****ui est ici ? J'ai entendu du bruit.**

**- Mes parents sont là. Tu devrais manger un truc. Tu veux que j'aille te faire un sandwich ?**

**- Je veux bien oui. Mais… je voudrai manger ici. Ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai envie de voir personne.**

**- Je comprends, et eux aussi, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aime. Je reviens tout de suite.**

**- D'accord. Merci.**

J'allais faire le repas de Bella et l'excusais auprès de mes parents. Bien sûr ils comprenaient et ne lui en voulaient pas. J'allais la rejoindre dans la chambre, elle mangea en silence pendant que je faisais les bagages.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre comme vêtements ?**

**- Je vais faire ma valise ne t'en fais pas. Tu es certain que ça ne te gêne pas de venir avec moi ?**

**- Bien sûr que non. Sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi.**

**- Non, je veux que tu viennes, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Mais je m'inquiète pour ton boulot.**

**- Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir mon ange. Il faudra juste que tu m'indiques la route.**

**- Ça je peux le faire. Merci pour le repas. Je vais aller prendre une douche, retourne avec tes parents.**

**- D'accord, mais je ne te laisserai pas seule toute la soirée. Appelle si tu as besoin.**

**- Oui, merci.**

**- Viens-là mon amour.**

Je la pris contre moi et l'embrassais. A travers ce baiser je voulais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais, elle y répondit avec fougue et se recula en souriant.

**- J'ai toujours la gastro !**

**- Je m'en fiche ! Je t'aime, et j'aime t'embrasser.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Elle m'embrassa avant de sortir pour aller prendre une douche. Je retournais auprès de mes parents et nous mangeâmes tous les trois sans dire grand-chose. Après avoir débarrassé la table, ils prirent congé en me souhaitant bon courage. J'allais prendre une douche moi aussi avant de rejoindre Bella dans la chambre, elle dormait quand je me mis dans le lit, je la pris contre moi et m'endormis.

Au milieu de la nuit elle se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. Sans dire un mot je resserrais ma prise autour d'elle, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour soulager sa peine. Elle se tourna vers moi pour se serrer davantage, je caressais ses cheveux et embrassais son front. Elle finit par se calmer, et toujours en silence on se rendormit.

Le lendemain je me levais tôt, je préparais le petit déjeuner et Bella me rejoignit. Elle m'embrassa et je la câlinais un moment avant de manger. Une fois habillés nous chargeâmes la voiture de nos bagages et prîmes la route.

**- Tu sais Bella, Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait commencer les travaux dans l'appartement en revenant non ?**

**- Tu penses qu'en faisant ça, je me changerai les idées ?**

**- Oui, et ça nous occupera. Bella, je ne fais pas ça pour te faire oublier, mais il ne faut pas que tu restes allongée dans notre chambre à pleurer. Il nous faut un objectif.**

**- Un projet en gros.**

**- Oui, tu en penses quoi ?**

**- Je suis d'accord. Je te remercie d'être là pour moi. Tu imagines si je t'avais perdu dans cet accident d'avion ? Et mon père maintenant.**

**- Oui, mais je suis là, c'est injuste je le sais.**

**- Tu sais tu me parles de projet et c'est marrant, parce que lorsque ma mère a perdu sa mère, mes parents ont décidé d'avoir un projet eux aussi.**

**- C'était quoi ?**

**- Moi. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 6 mois, ils n'étaient pas mariés mais ils ont décidé de faire un bébé.**

**- C'est un message ?**

**- J'ai toujours voulu un bébé. Et je t'aime, je suis convaincue que tu es l'homme de ma vie.**

**- Bella…**

**- Je ne suis pas la femme de ta vie ?**

**- Si, mais un bébé ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère mon ange. Ça engage plein de choses, de choix et pense à ta carrière.**

**- Je ne tomberai peut-être pas enceinte tout de suite. La moyenne c'est 2 ans chéri. Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?**

**- Si, mais ça me paraît précipité. On est en couple depuis 1 mois tout juste.**

**- Mais on se connaît depuis 4 mois, on vit ensemble depuis autant de temps et on s'aime depuis le début.**

**- Je ne peux pas te dire oui ou non maintenant.**

**- OK.**

**- Ne m'en veux pas.**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime quand même.**

**- Même si je dis non ?**

**- Même si tu dis non. Et je ne te ferai pas un bébé dans le dos, je te le jure.**

**- Je t'aime et je te fais confiance. Je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Maintenant repose-toi un peu, je te réveillerai quand je commencerai à me perdre.**

**- D'accord.**

Elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible et somnola un moment avant de me parler de son enfance. Jamais nous n'avions parlé de ça, j'appris qu'étant plus jeune elle était du genre réservée et intello. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle est entrée à la fac elle a voulu se dévergonder un peu, mais trop visiblement.

**- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un copain au lycée ?**

**- Si, mais c'était le même genre que moi.**

**- Il fait quoi maintenant ?**

**- Il est mécano, c'est un gars très intelligent mais sa passion c'était les moteurs, alors il a choisi de faire ce qu'il aimait.**

**- C'est une preuve d'intelligence.**

**- Tu vas sûrement le rencontrer. Harry, le père de Seth était le meilleur ami du mien. Tu verras il est cool.**

**- Il est avec quelqu'un ?**

**- Pas que je sache, mais je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un moment, peut-être que depuis le temps, oui.**

**- Dis-moi, pour eux, comment on s'est rencontrés ?**

**- Tu cherchais une colocataire ou un colocataire, financièrement c'était plus simple pour moi et voilà. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

**- Non, et je ne te trahirai pas.**

**- Merci. C'est vrai qu'on n'en n'avait pas parlé. Si tu dis que j'ai fait la strip-teaseuse je vais me faire mal voir.**

**- Moi j'aime bien cette facette de toi.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Avant de te connaître j'étais pas trop fan de cette pratique, mais depuis que je t'ai vue faire à la maison je dois avouer que je suis super fan ! Enfin, surtout de toi.**

**- Merci. Prends la prochaine sortie chéri…**

**- OK, tu me guides, j'entre dans une contrée inconnue !**

Elle me fit un sourire et je la laissais me guider. Nous arrivâmes vers 10h devant chez elle, la maison était simple, deux voitures étaient déjà garées devant chez les Swan. Je serrais la main de Bella, pendant le trajet elle m'avait paru détendue mais maintenant elle était nerveuse et respirait rapidement. J'attendis qu'elle soit prête pour descendre de la voiture et la suivre, elle ne me lâcha pas la main. Quelques secondes après avoir sonné la mère de Bella vint nous ouvrir. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent elles se mirent à pleurer, et Bella prit sa mère dans ses bras.

**- Oh Bella, pourquoi nous ?**

**- Je ne sais pas maman… ça va aller, il faut que nous soyons fortes !**

**- Il me manque déjà tellement !**

**- À moi aussi maman. Maman je te présente Edward, chéri voici ma mère Renée.**

**- Je suis navrée de vous rencontrer dans de telles circonstances Edward.**

**- Moi aussi, je vous présente mes condoléances.**

**- Merci Edward. Entrez, entrez les enfants… vous n'avez pas de bagages ?**

**- Si, je vais aller les chercher.**

**- Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**- Pour tes 15 sacs ? Non ça ira. **

Je lui arrachais un sourire sincère et allais cherche nos 2 valises.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui, je suis là.**

**- Je les mets où ?**

**- Viens, on va dans ma chambre.**

**- Je te suis. **

**- Et voilà… pose-les sur le lit on verra plus tard.**

**- OK… Il y a déjà du monde ?**

**- Oui, Seth, Harry et un autre ami. Et j'ai la réponse à ta question.**

**- Seth est tout seul ?**

**- Non il est avec une fille. Ma mère te trouve beaucoup plus beau en vrai !**

**- Elle a raison, non ?**

**- Oui. Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter.**

Je l'embrassais avant de la laisser me guider dans la maison qui l'avait vue grandir. Après la visite nous retournâmes dans le salon où la mère de Bella était en compagnie de trois hommes et d'une femme.

**- Edward, je te présente Harry Clearwater et son fils Seth, voici Anna sa compagne, et Sam un autre ami de la famille. Tout le monde, je vous présente Edward Cullen, mon petit ami.**

**- Bonjour, je suis ravi de vous connaître.**

**- Bella j'ai plein de papiers auxquels je ne comprends rien, tu peux regarder s'il te plaît ma chérie ?**

**- Oui. Ils sont où ?**

**- Dans la cuisine sur la table. Merci mon bébé, on ira voir ton père après.**

**- Oui, Edward tu viens m'aider ?**

**- Oui si tu veux.**

Nous allâmes jeter un œil sur les papiers, tous en rapport avec le décès de son père, ensuite nous déjeunâmes tous dans la cuisine. Bella posa des questions à Seth, il était en couple depuis près de 2 mois, mais avait une façon de regarder Bella qui me faisait penser qu'il était toujours un peu amoureux de ma petite amie.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur la disparition de son père, ils se rappelèrent des moments passés ensemble, quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la famille et des amis. J'écoutais sans rien dire, de temps en temps Bella pressait ma main, comme pour vérifier que j'étais toujours avec elle. Dans l'après-midi nous allâmes voir son père au funérarium. En se retrouvant face à son père Bella se remit à pleurer.

**- Salut papa… Tu as l'air bien. Reposé… Je te présente Edward, c'est lui l'homme de ma vie, j'en suis persuadée. Tu me manques papa.**

**- Je prendrai soin de votre fille, je l'aime et je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse. Je vous le promets, elle est exceptionnelle.**

**- Je t'aime Edward.**

**- Moi aussi.**

**- On va y aller… Au revoir papa. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**

Je l'embrassais sur la tête, puis nous sortîmes pour rentrer chez elle. Pendant le dîner, Renée parla avec Bella des détails de la cérémonie de demain après-midi. Bella devait faire un discours, mais elle était paniquée à l'idée de ne pas réussir à l'écrire, je lui proposais alors mon aide. J'eus droit ensuite à toute une série de photos de la famille, Bella me fit rire sur une des photos, elle avait 6 ans, avait des couettes tressées, des lunettes rondes et rouges sur le nez, une petite robe à manches ballon qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, des petites chaussettes montantes et des souliers vernis noirs. Le plus drôle était son sourire forcé, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Après la séance souvenirs, nous montâmes nous coucher après avoir salué Renée. Bella me demanda de lui faire l'amour, elle avait su me convaincre et c'est tout en douceur que je m'exécutais. J'étais fou de cette fille, elle disait que j'étais l'homme de sa vie et j'étais moi aussi convaincu qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Alors que je la câlinais nous entendîmes sa mère, qui dormait dans la chambre face à nous, pleurer.

**- Tu devrais aller avec elle chérie.**

**- Tu es sûr ?**

**- Oui, elle a plus besoin de toi que moi en ce moment.**

**- D'accord. Merci Edward… Merci pour tout. Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime ma chérie. Bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit, à demain.**

Elle m'embrassa, s'habilla et alla rejoindre sa mère dans la pièce d'en face. Je me positionnais au milieu du lit et me mis à penser à différentes choses, notamment à la demande de bébé que Bella m'avait faite. Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans avoir des enfants avec Bella, mais je trouvais ça rapide. D'un autre côté, pourquoi attendre quand on est sûr de la personne qu'on a choisie. Oui, peut-être que ce bébé aiderait Bella à surmonter la perte de son père. Mais je pensais surtout à sa carrière, mais elle avait raison, elle ne tomberait peut-être pas enceinte tout de suite. Je décidais de me laisser jusqu'à la fin de notre séjour pour lui donner une réponse définitive. Pour le moment je décidais de dormir, j'en avais besoin.

* * *

**et voilà. **

**j'espère que ça vous a plus. **

**a très bientôt.**

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

******Bonsoir**

**alors merci à toutes pour les reviews c'est toujours aussi sympa merci.**

**Merci aussi pour tous le travail de correction, un gros merci !**

**Au risque de décevoir j'annonce que ce chapitre et un bon dans le temps.**

**j'espère que ça plaira quand même.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Deux ans s'étaient passés depuis le décès de Charlie Swan. Bella et moi étions toujours ensemble, heureux, et beaucoup de chose dans notre vie avaient changé. Mais revenons un peu en arrière.

J'avais accompagné Bella à l'enterrement de son père, je crois que cette journée restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire. Il avait eu droit à tous les honneurs. Défilé de policiers en uniforme, trompettes et autres instruments. Il avait été décoré d'une médaille, remise à Renée avec le drapeau américain. Plusieurs personnes avaient fait un discours, le supérieur de Charlie, Renée, quelques-uns de ses amis et enfin Bella. Elle avait improvisé et avait fait pleurer tout le monde, même moi je m'étais laissé emporter face à la douleur de ma petite amie. Elle était revenue effondrée de ce discours et j'avais dû la soutenir pendant tout le reste de la cérémonie.

Nous étions rentrés le vendredi, Bella n'allait toujours pas mieux et je lui avais dit oui pour faire un bébé. Alors en plus de rénover l'appartement, nous essayions de concevoir un enfant.

L'appartement était rénové, mais le bébé n'arrivait pas, pourtant nous étions actifs. Niveau carrière Bella avait brillamment réussi sa première plaidoirie en décembre et j'avais été très fier d'elle.

Les choses se passaient tranquillement, même si parfois je la retrouvais qui pleurait lorsqu'elle pensait à son père. Il lui manquait, et par moment le manque était trop difficile à dissimuler, et elle craquait.

Et puis le mois de février était arrivé, c'était un samedi, il était 10h30 et j'aurais pu dormir bien plus si Bella n'avait pas hurlé. Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut et je m'étais précipité vers elle. Elle était habillée et avait son manteau sur le dos, elle était visiblement sortie.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**- On a réussi !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je suis enceinte ! Je viens d'aller chercher les résultats des examens. **

**- Tu es sérieuse ?**

**- Oui ! On va avoir un bébé Edward ! Regarde !**

J'avais lu le papier, et oui, elle était enceinte. Nous avions été voir un médecin, le bébé avait été conçut en décembre, et arriverait en septembre. Elle était folle de joie et s'investissait à fond dans cette grossesse, sans pour autant négliger son travail. Elle ne m'écartait pas de cet événement, au contraire, et je prenais ce futur nouveau rôle très au sérieux. L'annonce à la famille s'était très bien déroulée. Ma mère avait pleuré et avait remercié Bella pour être entrée dans ma vie, c'est vrai que sans elle je n'aurai pas été dans cette situation.

Alors que Bella prenait du ventre, Rosalie elle, avait accouché de ses triplés. Deux filles et un garçon. Les parents étaient très heureux au début, puis cette liesse était vite retombée quand ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il n'était pas facile d'élever trois enfants en même temps. Rosalie avait pris un poste de conseillère en mode pour un magazine avec un salaire plus que raisonnable. Elle l'avait choisi parce qu'elle pouvait rester chez elle avec ses enfants. De notre côté, nous avions appris que nous aurions un petit garçon, Bella avait presque été déçue, mais au final, fille ou garçon, ce bébé on l'aimait déjà très fort. Nous avions acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour le petit bonhomme, nous avions gardé la chambre d'amis pour quand nous aurions des visites, et comme je ne me servais plus de mon bureau nous avions installé les affaires de notre bébé dedans.

Le 13 septembre, jour de l'anniversaire de Bella, nous avions été déjeunés dans un bon restaurant mais avant d'arriver au dessert Bella avait perdu les eaux. Je l'avais emmenée à l'hôpital. Le travail avait commencé dans la nuit, mais elle avait quand même voulu sortir. Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit en travail, elle n'en pouvait plus, mais elle s'était accrochée. Puis finalement à 23h59 notre bébé était né. Un joli cadeau d'anniversaire pour Bella, mais c'était limite. La sage femme m'avait fait couper le cordon et nous avait félicités.

**- Félicitations, c'est une belle petite fille !**

**- Quoi ? Une fille ?**

**- Oui regardez… c'est une fille.**

J'avais regardé Bella qui pleurait et riait en même temps. Ça pour une surprise c'était une surprise !

Nous étions totalement pris de court, mais notre fille était la plus belle de toutes les petites filles. J'étais fou de joie malgré la fatigue, Bella avait était géniale, forte, et surtout je l'avais trouvée très belle. J'étais encore plus amoureux d'elle depuis ce jour-là. Je laissais ma compagne et ma fille pour aller rejoindre mes parents qui attendaient. Ma mère qui venait de me voir, se leva, suivie de mon père.

**- Alors ? Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui maman. Alors, le bébé et né à 23h59, il pèse 2kg960 et mesure 48 centimètres.**

**- Il s'appelle toujours Charlie ?**

**- Heu, non… en fait c'est une fille.**

Comme moi tout à l'heure tout le monde avait été surpris, et ma mère avait paniqué pour les vêtements qu'ils avaient déjà achetés. Par chance Bella n'avait pas voulu d'une chambre entièrement bleue, elle était neutre et nous n'aurions rien à changer. Mon père, qui était loin de s'intéresser aux vêtements, prit la parole.

**- Comment elle s'appelle alors ?**

**- Bella ne veut pas garder Charlie pour fille, et elle n'aime pas les dérivés, alors on a fait un mélange de prénoms. Elle s'appelle Carlie. Les trois premières de ton prénom papa, et les trois dernières du sien. Carlie Esmée Renée Cullen.**

**- Oh Edward…**

Mon père m'avait pris dans ses bras et je l'avais serré fort, ma mère avait appelé Alice et Emmett pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Aujourd'hui Carlie avait 13 mois, je ne l'avais pas vue grandir et j'étais complètement gaga devant ma fille. Elle avait hérité des beaux cheveux châtains de sa mère, mais avait mes yeux verts, elle était trop belle. C'était une sacrée chipie, mais elle était facile à vivre et avait toujours le sourire.

Côté boulot, Bella était devenue avocate. Ses études étaient terminées depuis la fin du mois de juillet, et je lui avais proposé de devenir mon associée, et bien sûr elle avait accepté. Un jour sur deux l'un de nous quittait le cabinet plus tôt pour aller chercher Carlie à la crèche à 17h, et aujourd'hui c'était mon tour. Je venais de la doucher, et on était en train de jouer à cache-cache. Elle était assise en plein milieu du salon, les mains devant les yeux, c'était sa cachette préférée.

**- Mais où elle est Carlie ? Où il est le bébé à papa ?**

**- Il est là !**

Je sursautais de surprise, Bella était arrivée sans faire de bruit et m'avait chatouillé les côtes. Bien sûr elle était morte de rire, et moi j'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

**- Tu m'as fait peur !**

**- C'était trop marrant ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais torse nu ?**

**- J'ai donné le bain à Carlie et je suis ressorti trempé. Je n'ai pas remis de tee-shirt c'est tout. Ça c'est bien passé ?**

**- Oui je t'en parle après.**

**- OK. Carlie, maman est là.**

**- Maman !**

**- Coucou ma puce ! Tu m'as manqué princesse ! Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**- Hi !**

**- Oui ? Je suis contente. Demain c'est maman qui s'occupe de toi ma puce. Je me pose cinq minutes, et je fais à manger.**

Nous allâmes nous mettre sur le canapé et je les pris dans mes bras.

**- Tu as vu on a de nouveaux voisins.**

**- Ah oui ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait du monde, mais personne n'est venu et j'ai pas entendu de bruit, ni vu de camions.**

**- C'est le gardien qui me l'a dit.**

**- On verra bien. Tu en sais plus ?**

**- C'est un couple, c'est tout ce que je sais. Ma mère a appelé quand je sortais du cabinet, elle veut venir passer Noël ici. Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais, mais que normalement il n'y aurait pas de problème.**

**- Non tu peux lui dire de venir, il n'y a pas de soucis. D'ailleurs il faut qu'on voit ensemble pour les vacances, quand est-ce qu'on les prend ?**

**- On fait ça demain au bureau ?**

**- Oui. Reste avec Carlie, je vais faire à manger.**

**- Merci chéri.**

Je l'embrassais et allais faire le repas, jambon-pâtes ! En même temps, Carlie serait folle de joie, elle ne râlait pas quand on faisait ce plat. Je mis la table et les appelais pour manger.

**- Hum, regarde ma chérie, papa nous a fait des pâtes et du jambon !**

**- Hum !**

**- Tu vois elle est contente.**

**- Ne jamais douter des pâtes et du jambon, jamais !**

**- Tu me fais penser à te montrer un truc après manger.**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Une surprise !**

On finit de manger, et après avoir couché Carlie et pris une douche très agréable à deux, nous allions dans le salon.

**- Tiens, regarde ma puce, c'était dans la boîte aux lettres ! Ouvre.**

**- C'est notre plaque ! Elle est belle ! Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan. Avocats et associés ! Je suis trop contente de voir mon nom sur une plaque !**

**- Je la ferai fixer demain. Tu veux un verre ?**

**- Oui, pour fêter ça !**

**- Oui.**

Je nous servis un verre et trinquâmes à notre santé. J'allais l'embrasser quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

**- Il est 21h ! **

**- Je vais ouvrir, va voir si Carlie ne s'est pas réveillée.**

J'allais voir ma princesse et bien sûr elle était debout dans son lit les yeux pleins de sommeil. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais quand Bella m'appela. Je me dirigeais vers le salon avec ma fille accrochée à mon cou et découvrais une femme. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant, et c'est là que je la reconnus.

**- Tanya ?**

**- Edward… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je vis ici. Ça fait quatre ans. Et toi ?**

**- Je vais vivre ici, je suis ta nouvelle voisine !**

**- Ah… super. Voici Bella ma compagne et notre fille Carlie. Bella, c'est Tanya.**

**- Ravie…**

**- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?**

**- Deux ans.**

**- C'est drôle on se connaît depuis autant de temps, je garde un très bon souvenir de notre rencontre !**

**- Edward m'en a parlé oui.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui, et de chaque détail. Pardonnez mon impolitesse mais… pourquoi êtes vous ici à cette heure-ci ?**

**- Demain les déménageurs doivent arriver dès 8h30, on voulait s'excuser par avance du dérangement.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, on sera debout, donc aucun souci.**

**- OK, alors à très vite. Bonne soirée.**

Tanya sortit et Bella soupira, je lui caressais la joue avant d'aller remettre au lit ma princesse qui s'était rendormie contre moi. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, Tanya était ma nouvelle voisine. Rosalie et elle n'avaient plus vraiment de contact depuis que Rose avait annoncé sa grossesse, j'avais cru comprendre que Tanya n'aimait pas les enfants.

**- Elle dort ?**

**- Oui chérie, elle dort… ça va ?**

**- Oui, il y a juste ton ex qui habite à côté.**

**- Ce n'est pas mon ex Bella. Tu le sais.**

**- Oui, pardon.**

**- Une copine m'avait dit de m'amuser ce soir-là !**

**- Quelle bêtise d'avoir dit ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça. Enfin bon, tu m'aimes maintenant non ?**

**- Non. Au lit femme !**

**- Arrête ou je dis à tout le monde que tu t'es fait une fille juste pour t'amuser.**

**- Et moi je dirai à tous les avocats que je sais que tu as été strip-teaseuse.**

**- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas je dirais que tu adorais venir dans ce club !**

**- C'est un mensonge ma petite.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- C'est moche.**

**- C'est toi qui es moche.**

**- Cours Isabella, cours !**

Elle se mit à rire et je me lançais à sa poursuite, on ressemblait à des enfants. Je lui courus après dans l'appartement, l'attrapais et la plaquais contre un mur. Elle s'arrêta de rire pour m'embrasser, je répondis à son baiser et rapidement notre désir nous guida vers des gestes plus osés. Faire l'amour avec Bella était toujours merveilleux, je n'étais jamais rassasié de son corps. J'aurais pu passer des heures à la toucher, à la regarder, à l'aimer, même quand elle me griffait le dos comme maintenant. Elle s'excusa mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas désolée du tout. Je me retirais d'elle et la portais jusque sur la table. Elle s'allongea et je plaçais son bassin face à moi avant de la pénétrer à nouveau jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme nous frappe.

**- Je ne vois plus rien Edward…**

**- Je te porte ! Viens-là mon gros bébé…**

**- Je t'aime Edward.**

**- Moi aussi ma chérie.**

**- Merci.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- D'être là, de m'aimer et d'être toi.**

**- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux avec Carlie.**

Nous nous couchâmes et elle se cala contre moi. J'étais bien dans ma vie, j'étais heureux et j'avais l'intention de faire durer ce bonheur en concrétisant notre relation. J'allais lui demander de m'épouser dans les jours à venir, je n'attendais que le bon moment pour faire ma demande. Par contre j'étais loin de me douter que le retour de Tanya allait provoquer un drame dans ma vie si tranquille.

* * *

**Voilà. **

**J'espère que le saut dans le temps ne vous a pas dérangé.**

**Dite-moi tout.**

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi **


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir. **

**Alors alors... c'est drôle beaucoup d'entre vous on pensait à ce qu'Edward trompe Bella, qu'Edward est fait un enfant à Tanya ou carrément les deux. ****J'ai le regret de vous dire que ce n'est pas ça du tout.**

**Je suis pas franchement pour la tromperie, j'avoue avoir du mal avec les gens qui trompent et encore plus avec ceux qui pardonnent la tromperie (j'ai un bel exemple dans la tête de deux acteurs) . enfin ça c'est mon avis. **

** Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certaine, Tanya n'est pas forcément la cause directe au drame qui va suivre, c'est comme un mauvais présage...**

**sinon je donne à celle que ça intéresse mon lien twitter. j'y mettrais des infos sur les fictions que je publie et celle que je j'écris et d'autre petites choses. donc le voilà **

** Alexiaa2803**

**sur ce bonne lecture. **

* * *

**- Il n'y a plus de lait pour le goûter de Carlie, Edward !**

**- Va demander à la voisine.**

**- T'es marrant toi. Ça fait un mois qu'elle est là, et j'en peux déjà plus de la voir.**

**- Je te comprends. Tu veux que j'y aille ?**

**- Demander du lait à Tanya ?**

**- Non, aller en acheter. Je ne voudrai pas tomber sur Tanya en sous-vêtements ou en déshabillé transparent…**

**- J'ai compris, et c'est elle qui vient ici en sous-vêtements. '' J'ai oublié mes clefs…'' '' J'ai plus de farine...'' Elle a une tête à faire un gâteau celle-là ! Je te l'ai dit que je l'aimais pas. En plus elle a des jambes d'1 mètre 50 !**

**- Oui je sais, mais elle est loin d'être aussi belle que toi pourtant tes jambes font pas 1 mètre 50 ! Bon je vais chercher le lait.**

**- Non, reste avec Carlie, j'ai besoin de quelques trucs pour le repas de demain. Et on est début décembre, il faut que je t'achète ton cadeau de Noël.**

**- Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne ?**

**- Pour que tu vois ce que je t'achète ? Non. Bon j'y vais. Je reviens dans 1h ou plus, on est samedi, il risque d'y avoir du monde.**

**- D'accord. Si dans 1h pile tu n'es pas là j'appelle la police.**

**- Tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte. Tu vas aller coucher ma princesse, et comme vous n'êtes que tous les deux tu vas faire la sieste avec elle, et quand tu te réveilleras je serais là !**

**- Bonnes courses mon amour. Je t'aime comme un fou !**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime comme une folle.**

Je l'embrassais et elle prit Carlie dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et des bisous avant de partir. Il était 14h, j'allais coucher ma fille pour la sieste et je m'endormais avec elle comme Bella l'avait prédit. Ça arrivait parfois quand nous étions seuls, enfin tout le temps en réalité. C'est quand on sonna à la porte que je me réveillais. 15h, c'était sûrement Bella qui avait oublié ses clefs, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Je vérifiais que Carlie ne s'était pas réveillée et allais ouvrir.

**- Tu as oublié tes cl…és ? Emmett ? Désolé, je pensais que c'était Bella, Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

**- Edward je… je suis ici dans le cadre de mon service. Je te présente mon collègue Eric. On peut entrer ?**

**- Oui. Emmett qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**- Carlie est là ?**

**- Elle dort dans ma chambre pourquoi ? Emmett tu me fais flipper là.**

**- Tu devrais t'asseoir frangin.**

**- Dis-moi ce qui ce passe !**

**- C'est Bella… En sortant du supermarché elle… Elle s'est fait tirer dessus.**

**- Quoi ? Non c'est pas vrai ? Ça ne me fait rire ! **

**- Je suis désolé Edward… on ne sait pas encore qui est le salopard qui a fait ça, mais je te jure que je ferai tout pour le trouver, et il va payer !**

**- Emmett, elle… elle est…**

**- Elle a été conduite à l'hôpital, quand je l'ai quittée, elle était en vie. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis.**

**- Amène-moi près d'elle ! Je veux savoir comment elle va ! Tu me poseras toutes les questions que tu veux quand j'aurai des nouvelles de ma femme.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Je vais chercher Carlie, regarde dans le tiroir sous la TV, il y a le carnet de santé de Bella.**

**- OK.**

J'allais dans ma chambre et m'asseyais sur le fauteuil de Bella. Elle s'était fait tirer dessus, elle risquait de mourir, je l'avais même peut-être bien déjà perdue. Je regardais Carlie, comment est-ce que j'allais lui annoncer que sa maman risquait de nous quitter ? Comment allions-nous faire si elle nous abandonnait ? Je ne serai jamais assez fort ! Qui avait pu faire ça ? Depuis deux ans nous avions été heureux, nous avions certes croisé la mort avec son père, mais tout le reste du temps n'avait été que bonheur. Nous étions une famille, elle m'avait donné une petite merveille, Carlie était formidable, elle était la plus belle chose que nous avions faite. Carlie se réveilla et me regarda. Je lui souris, du moins j'essayais.

**- Papa ?**

**- Oui ma puce ?**

Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et par réflexe je mettais les miennes sur les miennes. Je pleurais et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. J'essuyais mes larmes avant de la prendre contre moi.

**- Mon bébé, on va aller avec tonton Emmett.**

**- Maman ?**

**- Maman elle… elle est chez le docteur. On va aller la voir. On y va ?**

**- Ui !**

Je la portais et allais dans le salon, elle devait savoir qu'il se passait un truc car elle s'accrocha à moi et dit à peine bonjour à Emmett, pourtant elle l'adorait. Emmett avait préparé le goûter de Carlie et nous partîmes pour l'hôpital. Emmett me posa des questions dans la voiture.

**- Bella était menacée ?**

**- Non ! Elle me l'aurait dit.**

**- Quelqu'un pouvait en avoir après elle ?**

**- Non…**

**- Réfléchis Edward. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard, il voulait Bella, il a tiré une seule balle.**

**- Quand elle était… quand on s'est rencontrés, les types qui l'ont agressée avaient dit qu'ils reviendraient, mais ils sont en prison, non ?**

**- On verra s'il y a eu une liberté conditionnelle ou s'ils ont engagé quelqu'un. Autre chose ?**

**- Son ex-copain, James, il… il n'a pas apprécié qu'elle parte, et elle lui a piqué de l'argent en partant, mais on n'a jamais entendu parler de lui après qu'elle ait prit ses affaires.**

**- C'est une piste. Pourquoi a-t-elle pris cet argent ?**

**- Il ne la payait pas ou très peu, il la tabassait et l'obligeait à faire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle a pris ce qu'il lui devait. Je soutiens Bella dans cette affaire.**

**- Du calme Edward.**

**- Elle avait une amie là où elle bossait, Angela, elle a des nouvelles de temps en temps, peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose.**

**- Angela comment ?**

**- Heu… Angela Weber.**

**- OK.**

**- Vous avez eu des clients qui vous ont menacés ?**

**- Non.**

**- Des condamnés ?**

**- Pas à mon souvenir. Non.**

**- D'accord, réfléchis. Si tu penses à autre chose dis-le.**

**- Oui ne t'en fais pas.**

**- On est arrivés. Je t'accompagne.**

Carlie était toujours agrippée à moi et ne disait rien. J'entrais dans l'hôpital avec ma fille et mon frère.

**- Excusez-moi ? Ma compagne a été admise ici.**

**- Son nom ?**

**- Isabella Swan.**

**- Ah oui, blessure par balle.**

**- Oui. Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Elle est en salle d'opération, je n'en sais pas plus.**

**- Qui l'opère ?**

**- Le docteur Hoyte. Vous êtes le fils du docteur Cullen ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Il supervise l'opération.**

**- Merci. Je vais dans le bureau de mon père pour attendre.**

**- Je lui dirai.**

**- Edward, ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, merci Emmett… trouve l'enfoiré qui a fait ça !**

**- Compte sur moi !**

**- Tiens-moi au courant.**

**- Oui, toi aussi.**

**- Merci Emmett.**

Je le saluais et allais dans le bureau de mon père. Il y avait des jeux pour Carlie et j'essayais de la distraire, mais elle ne voulait pas se décoller de moi, j'allais donc dans le fauteuil et la câlinais. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau, c'était ma mère et Alice. Ma mère pleurait et Alice était visiblement morte d'inquiétude, mais elle ne craquait pas.

**- Oh Edward mon chéri ! Je suis si désolée…**

**- Carlie mon bébé, tu vas avec tatie Alice ?**

**- Non !**

**- Même si papa donne des sous à tatie pour qu'elle t'achète des bonbons ?**

**- ique ?**

**- Oui, même qui pique. Tu reviens vite je te promets, je t'attends ici avec mamie. Tu veux bien ?**

**- Ui.**

**- Hey je t'aime ma princesse, papa et maman t'aiment très, très fort tu sais ?**

**- Ui.**

**- Allez, va avec tatie.**

**- Viens ma choupette ! Allons chercher ses bonbons qui piquent !**

**- Merci Alice.**

**- C'est normal. Ça va aller Edward.**

**- Oui.**

J'embrassais ma fille et donnais à Alice ce qu'il fallait, puis j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Ma mère se mit à coté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais plus à me retenir et j'éclatais en sanglots contre elle. Elle me caressa les cheveux et me berça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir 5 ans. Petit à petit je me calmais, mais restais blotti contre elle.

**- Pourquoi maman ?**

**- Je ne sais pas chéri.**

**- Je suis enfin heureux, j'ai ma famille, je les aime plus que tout, et on veut me l'enlever ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse !**

**- Elle va se battre, elle est forte Edward, elle va revenir près de toi mon bébé.**

**- J'ai besoin d'elle. Je n'y arriverais pas sinon… Et Carlie, elle a besoin de sa maman. Comment tu veux que je lui explique ça ?**

**- Bella va s'en sortir Edward, et nous sommes là.**

**- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle ?**

**- Je l'ignore mon chéri.**

**- Il faut que j'appelle sa mère. Maman elle a déjà perdu son mari à cause d'une balle, et là elle va apprendre que sa fille risque la même chose… Comment je vais lui dire ?**

**- Tu veux que je le fasse ? Je m'en occupe si tu veux.**

**- Tu le ferais ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Merci maman.**

**- Si tu as besoin pour Carlie, je m'en occupe aussi.**

**- Merci. Tu crois qu'ils en ont pour longtemps encore ?**

**- Je ne sais pas Edward.**

**- On n'avait plus de lait pour le biberon de Carlie, j'aurais dû y aller. Elle voulait acheter mon cadeau de Noël, j'aurais dû insister pour l'accompagner.**

**- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Si effectivement c'est elle qui était visée, alors ce fou aurait trouvé un autre moment.**

**- Mais j'aurais été là ! J'aurais été près d'elle, je lui aurais dit de s'accrocher, je… elle était toute seule, elle devait avoir peur, elle devait être terrifiée. Et si elle me quitte je n'aurais même pas pu lui dire au revoir.**

**- Oh Edward… Chut… ce n'est pas ta faute.**

**- Papa ! **Je me redressais et essuyais mes joues pour accueillir ma fille. Je la pris contre moi.

**- Coucou mon bébé ! Alors tu as tes bonbons ?**

**- Hum ! Maman ?**

**- Maman est avec papi Carlisle. Il la soigne, tu sais comme toi quand tu es malade.**

**- Ah…**

**- Tu as la couche pleine… je n'ai pas pris de change.**

**- Je dois avoir ce qu'il faut dans la voiture. Mais si tu veux je vais chez toi chercher le nécessaire.**

**- Oui je veux bien, merci Alice.**

**- De rien. Je reviens avec les couches et de quoi la laver.**

Alice fit l'aller-retour et je pus changer la couche de ma fille. Plus tard je redemandais à Alice de me ramener plusieurs choses pour moi et pour Carlie surtout. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à attendre des nouvelles de Bella, mais en réalité cela faisait à peine 1h30. Ma mère s'était éclipsée pour appeler Renée, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Elle avait vécu un véritable drame avec la mort de son mari, elle avait eu du mal à faire son deuil, cela avait duré très longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre sa fille, assassinée par une arme à feu elle aussi. Ma mère revint alors que je câlinais ma fille.

**- Comment ça c'est passé ?**

**- Elle a fondu en larmes mais j'ai réussi à la calmer je crois.**

**- J'aurais dû mieux protéger Bella.**

**- Edward, elle ne voudrait pas que tu te reproches ce qui s'est passé !**

**- Renée va venir ?**

**- Oui, elle va prendre le premier train, je lui ai dit qu'elle vienne à la maison dans un premier temps.**

**- D'accord, il faut aller la chercher ?**

**- Elle doit m'appeler pour me dire à quelle heure elle arrive.**

**- OK.**

**- J'irai la chercher à la gare, tu n'es pas en état de conduire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.**

**- Merci maman. J'espère qu'on va bientôt avoir des nouvelles.**

**- Moi aussi, mais rassure-toi, ton père veille sur elle et sur l'opération.**

**- Oui… Tu veux ton biberon Carlie ? Tiens bébé.**

Je l'aidais à tenir son biberon et fermais les yeux. Je me sentais épuisé, j'étais malheureux, j'avais peur, j'angoissais et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je n'avais pas assez protégé Bella. Je l'avais promis à son père pourtant, et j'avais failli à cette promesse, je me sentais comme un traître et je le suppliais mentalement de me la rendre, en promettant de ne plus jamais commettre ce genre d'erreur.

Il était 17h quand mon père arriva dans son bureau. Il était blanc, il avait l'air épuisé et son visage ne trahissait aucune angoisse ou une contrariété quelconque. Je me levais et le suppliais du regard de ne pas m'annoncer une nouvelle que je ne voulais pas entendre.

* * *

**voilà alors ? **

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Lexi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir. **

**j'espère que tout vas bien pour tout le monde. **

**voici donc le nouveau chapitre.**

**bonne lecture **

* * *

**- Papa ? Comme****nt va Bella ?**

**- Elle vient de sortir du bloc. Mais je ne peux pas affirmer qu'elle soit complètement sortie d'affaire.**

**- Je peux la voir ?**

**- Non, je suis désolé, elle est en salle de réveil et on la garde sous observation. Demain matin tu pourras la voir.**

**- Que demain ? Papa juste deux minutes, même de loin.**

**- Edward je…**

**- Je t'en supplie papa.**

**- OK, mais vite. Suis-moi.**

**- Merci. Carlie, reste avec mamie, je reviens vite chérie.**

Je l'embrassais et suivis mon père dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Après avoir mis la tenue obligatoire il me guida dans la salle de réveil. Elle était là, branchée à toutes sortes de machines, des fils partout et un masque à oxygène. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, pris sa main et embrassais son front.

**- Je suis là chérie. Ça va aller, je t'aime et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée seule. Pardonne-moi. ****Je t'aime et Carlie aussi, alors accroche-toi, on a besoin de toi mon amour. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. On se voit demain, accroche-toi ma chérie.**

Je posais à côté d'elle une photo de nous trois, prise il y a quelques semaines et que j'avais mise dans mon porte feuille. Je lui embrassais le front une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle avec mon père.

**- Vous lui avez fait quoi au juste ?**

**- Le tireur lui a tiré dans le dos mais la balle n'est pas ressortie, on la lui a donc retirée, et nous avons réparé les petits dégâts.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est les petits dégâts ?**

**- Rien de grave, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, on a stoppé l'hémorragie.**

**- Quelles vont être les séquelles ? On va pouvoir avoir d'autres enfants ? Elle va remarcher ?**

**- Oui Edward, la balle a frôlé le cœur, mais elle a eu de la chance dans son malheur. Tout sera comme avant, du moins physiquement.**

**- Oui. Elle aura des cicatrices ?**

**- Oui, mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'elles soient les plus fines possible. Elles ne sont pas grandes.**

**- Merci papa. A quelle heure je peux venir demain matin ?**

**- Les visites commencent à 8h30.**

**- Carlie pourra venir ?**

**- Oui.**

**- OK. Papa, ça va aller hein ?**

**- Oui ça va aller. Elle est forte, elle se bat.**

**- Merci papa.**

**- Allez, va retrouver ta fille. On se voit demain.**

**- Merci… **

Je le serrais dans mes bras et retournais voir ma mère et ma fille que je pris dans mes bras.

**- Est où maman ?**

**- Elle fait dodo, promis demain tu la verras. Maman, je peux dormir à la maison ? J'ai pas envie de rester tout seul ce soir.**

**- Bien sûr mon chéri. On y va ?**

**- Oui on y va. Renée a appelé ? Elle arrive quand ?**

**- Elle arrive vers 20h, elle dîne avec nous.**

**- OK. Heu, j'ai pas de voiture, c'est Bella qui l'avait pris et je sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait.**

**- Pas de souci. Viens mon chéri. Alice est passée pour te donner les affaires, elle est repartie, mais elle t'embrasse.**

**- Merci, je l'appellerai ce soir.**

J'attrapais mes affaires, ma fille, et nous allâmes chez mes parents. Je m'occupais de Carlie, lui donnais le bain et lui donnais des jouets. J'appelais ensuite Alice pour la remercier et la rassurer sur l'état de santé de Bella. J'allais appeler Emmett quand ma mère m'annonça qu'il était dans le salon. Je descendis pour les rejoindre.

**- Emmett, j'allais t'appeler. Quoi de neuf ?**

**- Déjà, comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Elle a survécu à l'opération, il lui a tiré dans le dos, la balle a frôlé le cœur, mais papa dit qu'il n'y a aucun dégât majeur. Je devrai pouvoir la voir demain avec Carlie.**

**- OK, tu me rassures. Bon, assieds-toi on va discuter. On a contacté Angela Weber, elle dit qu'elle n'a rien entendu à propos de Bella, mais elle souligne qu'on ne lui confie pas grand-chose non plus, et que c'est possible que James soit derrière tout ça. Elle nous a dit qu'il était fou de rage que Bella lui ait pris son argent. Les deux types qui l'ont agressée sont toujours enfermés. **

**- Donc au point mort ?**

**- J'espère que Bella a vu quelque chose et qu'elle arrivera à se souvenir. Quelqu'un savait qu'elle était sortie ?**

**- Non, je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être croisé quelqu'un dans l'immeuble. Tanya peut-être, elle surveille les moments où Bella sort pour venir demander quelque chose.**

**- On ira lui parler, elle a peut-être vu autre chose. Et son copain ?**

**- Parti, une semaine après leur emménagement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**- OK.**

**- Dis-moi, pour la voiture et les affaires de Bella ?**

**- Tout est au poste, la voiture y est aussi. Si tu veux demain je t'apporte les affaires, et tu viens chercher la voiture quand tu veux.**

**- Mets tout dans la voiture. Je prendrai tout en même temps. Rapporte juste le sac à main de Bella.**

**- OK ça marche.**

**- Merci Emmett. Je ne voudrai pas te dire comment faire ton métier, mais il n'y a pas de caméras de surveillance ?**

**- Non, on a demandé bien sûr, mais les caméras ne filment qu'à partir de l'entrée du supermarché. Ils n'en n'ont pas sur le parking. Quand je suis arrivé Bella était déjà inconscient, et entre les mains des médecins, elle n'a rien pu dire. Quant aux témoins, beaucoup sont partis avant qu'on puisse les interroger.**

**- Fait chier ! Qui nous dit qu'il ne recommencera pas quand il saura que Bella est en vie ?**

**- On la protégera Edward. Le mieux c'est qu'on attende que Bella puisse parler, on verra ce qu'elle nous donne comme info et on avisera. Mais je ne laisserai pas tomber, je te le promets.**

**- Merci Emmett, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.**

**- Je vais y aller, pour rassurer Rose. Si tu as besoin, je suis là frérot !**

**- Je sais. Merci de t'occuper d'elle.**

**- C'est normal, elle a changé la vie de mon frère, et je l'aime beaucoup ta copine.**

**- Je lui dirai. Allez va retrouver ta femme et embrasse tes monstres.**

**- Oui. Je t'appelle demain.**

**- Ça marche.**

Je le pris dans mes bras et le laissais partir. Ma mère alla chercher Renée pendant que je cuisinais sous le regard attentif de Carlie. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, j'allais voir qui c'était.

**- Ah papa, je pensais que c'était maman et Renée.**

**- Non, ce n'est que moi. Tu dors ici ?**

**- Oui, je ne me sentais pas d'être tout seul, et je ne veux pas craquer devant Carlie.**

**- Je comprends. Renée aussi dort là.**

**- Oui, c'est maman qui lui a proposé.**

**- Oui, elle m'a laissé un mot au bureau pour m'avertir.**

**- Comment allait Bella quand tu es parti ?**

**- Bien, ses constantes étaient bonnes. Elle devrait se réveiller dans peu de temps, et monter en chambre par la suite.**

**- C'est bon signe alors ?**

**- Très bon.**

**- Je vais cuisiner un truc vite fait, Carlie est dans sa chaise, tu viens avec nous ?**

**- Oui. Ta mère est partie il y a longtemps ?**

**- Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à revenir.**

**- D'accord. Coucou ma Carlie !**

**- Papi ! Maman bobo ?**

**- Oui, mais maman va mieux. Elle fait dodo et demain elle te fera plein de bisous et de câlins. Elle pense fort à toi. Ah, ça doit être ta mère Edward.**

**- Tu gardes Carlie s'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui, oui vas-y.**

**- Merci.**

J'allais dans le salon où ma mère et Renée venaient d'arriver. Ma belle-mère avait l'air mieux que je l'avais imaginé.

**- Bonsoir Renée…**

**- Oh Edward. Comment vas-tu ? Comment va Bella ?**

**- Je vais du mieux que je peux, et Bella va bien. Mon père vient d'arriver, il répondra à vos questions. Je suis désolé Renée.**

**- De quoi Edward ?**

**- De ne pas avoir su la protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire.**

**- Mon garçon, ça n'était pas ta faute, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Ne te blâme pas, je ne t'en veux pas.**

**- Mon frère bosse sur l'enquête, vous avez sa parole et la mienne qu'on ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant que celui qui a fait ça est dehors.**

**- Je vous en remercie ton frère et toi.**

**- Vous devez avoir faim, venez c'est prêt.**

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine où mon père avait commencé à donner à manger à Carlie.

- **C'est bon ma princesse ?**

**- Ui ! Miam !**

**- Regarde qui est là.**

**- Mamie née !**

**- Coucou ma chérie. Comment tu vas ?**

**- Maman bobo…**

**- Oui, maman elle a bobo. Mais elle va revenir très vite.**

**- Ui.**

**- Tu me fais un bisou ?**

Carlie embrassa sa grand-mère et je finis de lui donner à manger pendant que mes parents et ma belle-mère dînaient. Je n'avais pas faim, j'étais trop inquiet pour digérer un repas. J'allais coucher Carlie dans ma chambre d'adolescent, lui lus une histoire, et lui fis plein de câlins et de bisous, mais elle refusa de dormir. Dès que je m'éloignais d'elle, elle pleurait en me réclamant. Je décidais alors de la garder avec moi en espérant qu'elle s'endorme. Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon, et visiblement mon père expliquait à Renée ce qui c'était passé avec Bella. Ma mère me sourit et m'invita à m'asseoir avec eux.

**- Elle ne dort pas ?**

**- Non, dès que je m'éloigne, elle pleure. Elle est crevée pourtant.**

**- C'est normal. Elle sait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose avec sa maman.**

**- Oui je sais.**

**- Elle va s'endormir contre toi. Regarde, elle commence déjà à fermer les yeux.**

**- Oui… dors mon bébé, il faut être en forme pour voir maman demain.**

Je la câlinais, elle ressemblait tellement à Bella quand elle dormait que j'en avais un pincement au cœur en pensant à elle, j'espère qu'elle allait bien. Je discutais avec Renée et mes parents le temps que Carlie s'endorme complètement, avant de leur dire bonsoir et d'aller me coucher avec ma fille. C'est en m'allongeant que je me rendis compte que j'étais épuisé et je m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain c'est Carlie qui me réveilla en me faisant un câlin. Il était 7h.

**- Tu as bien dormi ma puce ?**

**- Ui, vec papa !**

**- Oui, on a dormi tous les deux. Tu as faim ?**

**- Ui. Voir maman ?**

**- Après oui. On se prépare d'abord.**

**- Accord.**

**- Un bisou avant.**

Elle me fit un bisou et nous descendîmes prendre le petit déjeuner. Ma mère et Renée nous rejoignirent et s'occupèrent de Carlie le temps que je prenne une douche. Je m'occupais ensuite d'habiller ma princesse, une jolie robe pour faire plaisir à maman et je lui fis des petites couettes, elle était prête. Je la laissais jouer le temps de ranger un peu la chambre et de préparer un sac pour la journée. Une fois tout le monde prêt, ma mère me déposa au poste de police avec Carlie pour récupérer ma voiture. Je tombais sur mon frère.

**- Emmett !**

**- Ah Edward, j'allais partir pour l'hôpital, tiens, le sac à main de Bella.**

**- Merci.**

**- Coucou ma Carlie. Tu fais un bisou à tonton ?**

**- Non…**

**- Comment ça non ? **Emmett la chatouilla et Carlie explosa de rire, finissant par lui faire un bisou. **Vous allez voir Bella ?**

**- Oui, mais je suis venu récupérer la voiture.**

**- Suis-moi.**

**- Tu vas aller la voir toi aussi ?**

**- Oui, j'espère pouvoir l'interroger.**

**- Dis, je comprends que l'enquête soit importante, je veux vraiment que celui qui a fait ça soit arrêté, mais, tu ne voudrais nous laisser nous retrouver avant. Carlie n'arrête pas de la réclamer, sa mère est arrivée hier soir…**

**- Je comprends. Je passe voir Tanya avant alors, et je viens après, essaye de savoir quelque chose quand même.**

**- Oui, elle me le dira sûrement même.**

**- Ta voiture est là, voilà les clefs. Tout est resté tel quel, rien n'a était touché ou déplacé.**

**- Merci Emmett. Allez hop ma grande, dans la voiture, on revoit tonton tout à l'heure avec maman.**

**- A tout à l'heure chipie. Courage petit frère !**

**- Oui merci. A toute.**

J'installais Carlie dans son siège auto et pris la route pour l'hôpital. Il était 8h30 passées quand j'arrivais.

**- Bonjour, je voudrai savoir dans quelle chambre est Isabella Swan s'il vous plaît.**

**- Vous êtes de sa famille ?**

**- Oui, c'est ma compagne et cette chipie est notre fille.**

**- Elle est très jolie.**

**- Merci.**

**- Alors, votre compagne est chambre 239, deuxième étage, couloir de droite.**

**- Merci. Vous savez si elle est réveillée.**

**- Non, il faut demander aux infirmières du service.**

**- Très bien, je vous remercie, bonne journée.**

**- Merci à vous aussi.**

Je me dépêchais de monter les deux étages et cherchais la chambre 239. Je croisais une infirmière et lui demandais si Bella était réveillée et si on pouvait la voir. Elle me répondit que oui car elle venait de lui apporter un plateau petit déjeuner. Je la remerciais et frappais à la porte avant d'entrer et de retrouver, enfin, ma Bella.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus. **

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**bisous**

**Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir.**

**Et voici donc la suite.**

**Merci aussi à Chris57 mais aussi à SoSweetySoCrazy et à toute celles qui me suivent dans mes fictions  
**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je frappais à la porte de la chambre de Bella et entrais sans attendre une réponse de sa part. Je posais Carlie par terre et elle courut vers sa mère qui était assise dans son lit, le petit déjeuner devant elle.

**- Maman !**

**- Oh mon bébé ! Tu es toute belle ! Viens me faire un câlin…**

Je poussais le plateau repas et aidais Carlie à grimper sur le lit. Bella grimaça mais elle serra sa fille contre elle en la couvrant de baisers et en pleurant. J'allais les rejoindre et Bella passa un bras autour de mon cou. Une fois l'émotion passée je me redressais et embrassais Bella.

**- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur mon amour. Je t'aime Bella !**

**- Je suis désolée, j'ai rien compris à ce qui c'est passé. Je rangeais les courses dans le coffre, et tout à coup je me suis retrouvée par terre avec une douleur terrible, puis petit à petit tout est devenu sombre, puis plus rien.**

**- Tu n'as vu personne ?**

**- Tanya en partant de la maison, je l'ai déposée au supermarché mais c'est tout.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu la détestes !**

**- Oui mais elle me l'a demandé gentiment, et semblait embêter pour y aller. J'ai dit oui…**

**- Tu es trop gentille…**

**- Je t'aime Edward.**

**- Moi aussi ma chérie ! J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, si tu savais… Je te promets qu'on retrouvera la personne qui a fait ça !**

**- Ne pleure pas Edward, ou je vais pleurer aussi.**

Moi qui m'étais interdis de pleurer je me retrouvais en larmes devant ma petit amie et ma fille. Je me cachais dans le cou de Bella et me calmais contre elle. Carlie s'était rendormie contre sa mère quand je relevais la tête.

**- Carlie a mal dormi ?**

**- Non, mais elle s'est endormie tard, elle ne voulait pas se détacher de moi, et là, je pense que ça va être ton tour.**

**- Oui. C'est toi qui m'as apporté la photo ?**

**- Oui, j'ai supplié mon père de me laisser venir te voir en salle de réveil.**

**- C'est gentil, j'étais folle de joie de voir que cette photo était avec moi.**

**- Les médecins t'ont expliqué ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?**

**- Oui, ils sont passés ce matin avant le petit déjeuner. J'ai eu de la chance.**

**- Oui. Emmett va passer pour t'interroger, et ta mère est arrivée hier soir, elle dort chez mes parents. J'ai dormi là-bas aussi.**

**- Comment elle va ?**

**- Elle ira mieux quand elle te verra. Elle ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?**

**- Je suis shootée à la morphine, donc ça va.**

**- Tu n'hésites pas à appeler mon père si besoin.**

**- Il travaille Edward…**

J'allais répondre quand on frappa à la porte, Bella autorisa l'entrée à sa chambre. C'était Renée accompagnée de mon frère. Renée se précipita sur sa fille, qui la rassura sur son état de santé. Mon frère me fit signe de le suivre, je sortis donc de la chambre.

**- Comment elle va ?**

**- Bien, elle est sous morphine mais ça va.**

**- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?**

**- Non, elle n'a rien vu. Tu as vu Tanya ?**

**- Oui, elle dit qu'elle ne sait rien. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de chez elle.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Quoi, quoi ?**

**- Bella m'a dit que Tanya lui avait demandé de la déposer au supermarché, et Bella l'a fait.**

**- Elle est sûre d'elle ?**

**- Oui, viens, on va lui redemander… Bella, chérie, tu as bien accompagné Tanya au supermarché ?**

**- Oui, on s'est croisées dans le couloir et je l'ai déposée. Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle a dit à Emmett qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de chez elle.**

**- Pourtant je suis sûre de moi !**

**- Il y a un truc louche Emmett.**

**- Oui, je retourne la voir.**

**- Je t'accompagne.**

**- Si tu veux.**

J'embrassais Bella et lui répétais que je l'aimais, plusieurs fois avant de rejoindre mon frère. Pourquoi Tanya avait menti ? Elle n'était vraiment pas claire cette fille. Emmett parlait à son collègue par radio et nous allâmes à mon immeuble. Le collègue de mon frère nous avait rejoints et nous montâmes jusqu'à l'appartement de Tanya. Emmett sonna mais personne n'ouvrit. Il sonna une nouvelle fois et son collègue frappa contre la porte. Après une troisième tentative elle ouvrit la porte, l'air tendu.

**- Euh, Edward, Emmett ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Je vous ai tout dit…**

**- Tu en as mis du temps à ouvrir.**

**- Je dormais, vous m'avez réveillée.**

**- Désolé. On peut entrer ?**

**- Euh, je ne suis pas toute seule. J'ai ramené une conquête.**

**- En l'espace de quelques minutes ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire encore pour vous ?**

**- Bella s'est réveillée. Elle dit que tu étais avec elle au supermarché. Tu lui aurais demandé de t'y conduire.**

**- Elle a sûrement perdu la tête. Je n'ai pas bougé de la journée. Alors elle… Bella est en vie ?**

**- Oui, ça te pose un problème ?**

**- Non… Et elle va bien ?**

**- Oui très bien.**

Elle avait l'air gêné, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était presque déçue que Bella aille bien. Nous allions repartir quand un bruit nous interpella dans l'appartement, Emmett força un peu l'entrée et nous trouvâmes un homme qui tentait de se cacher.

**- Emmett, c'est James. Celui qui forçait Bella à danser.**

**- Tiens donc, que faites-vous là ?**

**- Je rends visite à une amie.**

**- Ah oui ? Et vous allez me faire croire que vous faisiez un gâteau avec votre poudre là ?**

**- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'enter chez moi !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Bella ?**

**- Emmett, tu me connais, je ne suis pas capable de faire du mal.**

**- Je te pensais aussi incapable de prendre de la drogue, pourtant…**

**- C'est pas moi qui ai tiré sur cette fille.**

**- Alors qui c'est ? Tu étais là, tu as forcément vu quelque chose !**

Alors que Tanya niait en bloc, je me baladais dans l'appartement sous le regard haineux de James. Je ne savais pas dans quoi Tanya était tombée, mais elle y était et pas qu'un peu. L'appartement était minable, des vêtements sales traînaient par terre, il y avait de la nourriture périmée partout, je trouvais des seringues aussi et de la poudre blanche. Comment avais-je pu vivre à côté d'une fille pareille sans m'en rendre compte ?

**- Emmett ? Viens voir...**

**- J'arrive.**

Je venais de trouver une arme à feu mal dissimulée sous un tas de vêtements.

**- OK, l'arme est du même calibre que celle qui a servi contre Bella. Tanya tu peux nous dire quelque chose à propos de ça ?**

**- C'est pas à moi.**

**- Alors à qui c'est ?**

**- C'est à James !**

**- Tanya, ferme-la !**

Alors que Tanya et James se hurlaient dessus, Emmett les sépara avec son collègue et les arrêta. James monta dans la voiture du collègue alors que Tanya montait avec Emmett et moi.

**- Tu veux que je te dépose à l'hôpital ?**

**- Non, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**- Bella a besoin de toi, et Carlie aussi.**

**- Je veux savoir. Je ne serai pas tranquille sinon.**

**- C'est comme tu veux.**

**- Je viens avec toi.**

Nous allâmes donc au poste de police. James et Tanya furent séparés. Emmett était chargé d'interroger Tanya. Je restais derrière le miroir sans teint et regardais mon frère faire son boulot. Dans un premier temps rien ne se passa, elle ne parla pas et je commençais à me dire qu'il était inutile que je reste ici, que je perdais un temps précieux loin de Bella et de ma fille. J'allais partir quand Tanya craqua sous les menaces de mon frère.

**- C'est James qui a tiré ! C'est pas moi !**

**- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?**

**- Il lui en voulait de l'avoir planté et volé.**

**- Quand est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ?**

**- Il y a seulement quelques mois. J'ai perdu mon contrat de mannequin et j'ai commencé à me droguer. Rapidement j'ai rencontré James, il me fournissait, et un jour j'ai parlé d'Edward et Bella. Je sais plus pourquoi, j'étais défoncée !**

**- Et après ?**

**- James a commencé à s'intéresser à moi, j'étais contente, mon autre copain m'avait plaquée et j'étais ravi qu'un autre homme s'intéresse à moi.**

**- Continue.**

**- Il m'a parlé de Bella, de ce qu'elle avait fait, et moi je ne l'aimais pas non plus !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle a eu Edward !**

**- Tu ne connais pas Edward.**

**- Je suis quand même tombée amoureuse de lui à ton mariage. Coucher avec lui a été la chose la plus fantastique que j'ai pu vivre. Je l'ai rappelé et la fille qui a répondu m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait tourné la page ! Quand je suis venue ici je n'avais déjà plus rien, j'espérais trouver Edward seul, mais non ! Il avait une putain de famille ! J'ai compris que je n'avais rien à attendre de lui, et James m'a suggéré de nous débarrasser du seul point noir qui existait. Bella morte, j'avais de nouveau ma chance et James était vengé.**

**- Comment vous vous y êtes pris ?**

**- J'ai demandé à Bella de m'accompagner au supermarché. James m'y a rejoint, on avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle revienne. C'est lui qui a tiré. Mais il a fallu qu'elle survive !**

**- Oui, et tu vas payer pour avoir fait ça. Bella fait partie de ma famille, et crois-moi, si Edward n'avait pas bu ce soir-là jamais il n'aurait couché avec toi. Mon frère vaut bien plus que toi, et tout le monde le sait. C'est Bella qu'il lui fallait, et si elle n'avait pas survécu, alors j'aurai aussi perdu mon frère.**

**- Allez tous en enfer !**

Je coupais le son et sortis de la petite pièce. Emmett me rejoignit quelques minutes après.

**- Va retrouver Bella maintenant.**

**- Oui. Merci Emmett.**

**- De rien. Je passe vous voir plus tard.**

**- Merci.**

Je sortis du commissariat pour rejoindre l'hôpital où m'attendaient Bella et Carlie. J'avais enfin la vérité, je n'avais pas attendu longtemps pour savoir, mais maintenant que je savais je me sentais mieux. Bella ne risquait plus rien, j'étais rassuré. Quand j'arrivais, Bella était seule avec Carlie, elle me regarda entrer dans la chambre, soulagée.

**- Mais tu étais où ? Je m'inquiétais ! **

**- Désolé, j'étais avec Emmett. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**- Nous sommes allés voir pourquoi Tanya avait menti. James était avec elle. C'est lui qui t'a tiré dessus, Tanya t'a attirée dans leur piège.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? James je peux comprendre, mais Tanya ?**

**- Elle dit qu'elle est amoureuse de moi et qu'elle était jalouse qu'on soit une famille.**

**- Je me suis inquiétée pour toi…**

**- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'appeler, mais je voulais savoir. Tanya se drogue et James la fournit. On a eu de la chance de trouver si vite ceux qui t'ont fait du mal.**

**- Edward, viens-là… **Elle prit ma main et l'embrassa. **Je vais bien maintenant, et j'ai besoin de toi.**

**- Je serai là mon amour, je te le promets. Je vais annuler nos rendez-vous.**

**- Maintiens les plaidoiries quand même. Il n'y en a que 2 cette semaine.**

**- D'accord. Mais sinon je m'occupe de toi et de notre princesse.**

**- C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Pour le moment je me fiche de qui a fait quoi, je veux juste ma famille.**

**- Je t'aime Bella.**

Je l'embrassais et lui caressais les cheveux. Carlie jouait à côté de nous avec sa poupée et nous la regardions, elle s'arrêta de jouer et rougit en souriant. Elle avait hérité ça de Bella.

**- Où est ta mère chérie ?**

**- Elle est allée faire des courses avec ta mère, elles sont parties juste avant que tu arrives. Ton père doit arriver pour prendre Carlie, mais comme tu es là, vous restez tous les deux !**

**- Oui on reste, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais combien de temps tu restes ici ?**

**- Non, j'ai pas demandé. J'espère pouvoir vite rentrer chez nous.**

**- Bella je voulais te parler d'un truc…**

**- Pitié, rien en rapport avec le boulot ou quelque chose où il faut réfléchir.**

**- Tu n'auras pas à trop réfléchir.**

**- Tente le coup.**

**- Je me suis dis que pour surmonter tout ça il nous faudrait un projet.**

**- Pas de bébé pour le moment Edward.**

**- Je ne pensais pas à ça.**

**- Alors à quoi ?**

**- Je voulais te demander si tu me ferais l'immense honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui Bella ! Je veux t'épouser, je veux pouvoir dire ma femme et lire Edward et Isabella Cullen, Avocats et associés… Tu veux ?**

**- Oh oui Edward ! Mille fois oui !**

Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser et Bella manqua d'air rapidement. J'étais heureux et soulagé de cette issue heureuse. Bella allait bien et nous allions nous marier.

**- Edward ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Elle est où ma bague ?**

**- T'es culotée toi ! Elle est à la maison, je te le jure. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais te le demander mais j'attendais le bon moment. Je ne suis pas sûr que là ça soit l'idéal, mais j'en ai marre d'attendre.**

**- C'était pour te taquiner.**

**- OK poulette !**

**- Edward !**

Elle essaya de me frapper le bras et de me lancer un coussin, mais rien ne m'atteignit. Carlie était morte de rire en nous regardant nous chamailler, et on continua un peu rien que pour entendre son rire. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais les aimer ces deux-là…

* * *

**Voilà tout vas bien**

**je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine. **

**bisous  
**

**Lexi**


	17. Chapter 17

**bonsoir**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre.  
**

**Je voulais juste demander à la personne qui m'a l'aissée une Review sous le pseudo de _AC_ si elle pouvait me donner le nom de la fiction en Anglais qui ressemble mot à mot à la mienne. Merci d'avance. **

**Voilà bonne lecture à toute.**

* * *

Bella était rentrée depuis deux jours à la maison, j'étais content de voir qu'elle allait bien, et surtout ravi de la revoir chez nous. Carlie ne lâchait plus sa mère, nous l'avions désinscrite de la crèche pour la semaine. Renée était restée avec nous, elle repartait dans deux jours, Bella était contente d'avoir un peu sa mère avec elle.

Je sortais d'une audience, j'avais gagné mais pas comme je voulais. Je me dépêchais de sortir de la salle d'audience pour retrouver ma fiancée et ma fille, en plus j'avais faim. J'allais sortir du palais de justice quand une petite voix que je connaissais m'appela.

**- Papa !**

**- Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

**- Il fallait que je sorte et qu'on se voie, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, en tant que meilleur ami et fiancé !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**- On va ailleurs ?**

**- Je meurs de faim !**

**- McDo ?**

**- Oh oui maman…**

**- Je crois que ta fille a décidé ! Tu es venue comment ?**

**- En bus…**

**- Allez, viens.**

Je l'embrassais, prenais Carlie dans mes bras et descendais les marches du palais. Arrivés près de la voiture, l'avocat qui représentait l'autre partie au procès nous salua.

**- Bien joué Edward.**

**- Merci. Je fais juste mon métier.**

**- Maître Swan, j'ai appris ce qui vous est arrivé, comment allez-vous ?**

**- Je vais bien merci.**

**- J'espère que pour le prochain procès que vous mènerez nous aurons droit à vos talents au complet.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ?**

**- Et bien… disons qu'un striptease augmenterait vos chances de gagner un procès.**

Il lui caressa le bras et Bella se recula. Là, je voyais rouge, personne n'avait le droit de lui parler comme ça, personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé, ni pourquoi elle avait dû faire ça. Je l'attrapais par le col de sa veste et le plaquais contre la voiture.

**- Jamais plus tu ne parles de Bella comme ça ! Tu ne la connais pas, tu ne sais pas par quoi elle est passée ! Si jamais je te vois tourner autour d'elle, si quelqu'un lui fait une remarque, ou pire, si on s'en sert contre elle, je te tiendrai pour responsable et je te le ferai payer !**

**- Lâche-moi tout de suite Cullen !**

**- Nous ne sommes pas dans le cadre de nos fonctions, tu es juste un type qui s'en prend à ma femme ! Tu es prévenu, si tu mets sa réputation en danger ou quoi que ce soit, je te pourris la vie.**

**- Tu n'as rien contre moi.**

**- Tu crois ça ? Je pourrais parler des pots de vin, et ta femme sera ravie de savoir que ta secrétaire fait des heures sup pour ton plaisir et un salaire plus gros ! Tu touches à Bella et je n'hésiterais pas une seconde !**

**- OK, j'ai compris !**

**- Excuse-toi auprès d'elle !**

**- Je m'excuse Maître Swan.**

**- Maintenant dégage !**

Je le lâchais et il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de nous. Je me retournais vers Bella qui avait le visage fermé, j'avais peur d'être aller trop loin, surtout devant Carlie.

- **Bella…**

**- Je t'aime !**

**- Je me suis emporté.**

**- Je m'en moque, je suis touchée, et une nouvelle fois je le prends comme preuve d'amour.**

**- Pourquoi une nouvelle fois ?**

**- Quand tu m'as sortie de la galère la première fois, je l'ai pris pour de l'amour.**

**- Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal. **

Je l'embrassais et elle me sourit.

**- Tu sais que je le connais ? Je l'ai déjà vu au club quand j'y étais, j'ai déjà dansé pour lui, il était du genre à se tripoter pendant qu'il regardait.**

**- C'est écœurant ! Et ça représente la justice ? Ça me dégoûte. **

**- Si tu savais ce que j'ai vu...**

**- Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. Cette vie est derrière toi bébé…**

**- Je sais, c'est grâce à toi.**

**- Je t'aime. **Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois **Allez, on y va j'ai faim !**

**- Oui. Tu t'occupes de Carlie ? J'ai mal depuis hier soir et la porter ne m'aide pas.**

**- OK. Ça te tire ?**

**- Oui mais c'est normal. Tiens ma louloutte, ton doudou.**

**- Maci maman.**

Je souris et allais me mettre au volant pour aller au fast-food. Bella tripotait sa bague de fiançailles, je lui avais offerte le lendemain de la demande, elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de la faire tourner autour de son doigt quand quelque chose la contrariait. Je prenais sa main dans la mienne et la caressais avec mon pouce.

**- Tu veux que je prenne mon rôle de meilleur ami-fiancé maintenant ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Je t'écoute Bella.**

**- J'ai entendu une conversation téléphonique entre ma mère et quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?**

**- Elle parlait de moi, elle disait que j'allais bien, bref, jusque là normal. C'est avant de raccrocher qu'elle a dit un truc bizarre. Elle a dit '' Non je n'ai rien dit pour le moment, elle n'est pas prête'' et ensuite elle a dit je t'aime.**

**- Tu sais qui c'était ?**

**- J'ai demandé ! Et là, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un.**

**- OK je vois… Tu ne comprends pas comment elle peut faire ça. Ton père est décédé mais tu penses qu'elle doit lui rester fidèle quand même.**

**- Exactement ! Mon père l'aurait aimée jusqu'à sa mort si les rôles avaient été inversé ! Pour moi c'est comme si elle le trompait.**

**- Bella, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ta mère a le droit de vivre, tu ne penses pas qu'elle a suffisamment porté son deuil. Ton père restera l'homme de sa vie, il restera le père de sa fille chérie pour toujours. Mais je peux comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas rester seule.**

**- Mais non ! Elle ne peut pas l'oublier si vite !**

**- Bella, ça fait 2 ans. Elle a le droit de reprendre goût à la vie, elle a le droit de se sentir heureuse et aimée. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre dans le souvenir douloureux de la perte de son mari. Elle n'a même pas 50 ans.**

**- Elle en a 49.**

**- Bah ça fait pas 50.**

**- Tu la défends ?**

**- Non, je la comprends.**

Je me garais et sortais Carlie de la voiture. Bella ne me parla pas le temps que l'on commande notre repas. Nous trouvâmes une table, la plus isolée possible, pour reprendre notre conversation tout en mangeant et en nous occupant de Carlie. C'est Bella qui réattaqua.

**- Si Tanya et James avaient réussi leur coup, si j'étais morte ? Tu m'aurais remplacée ?**

**- Et toi, si j'étais mort dans ce crash d'avion ? Tu avais 25 ans et nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. Tu aurais renoncé à ta vie ?**

**- C'est pas pareil Edward…**

**- Bien sûr que si. Tu sais, si j'étais mort alors j'aurais voulu que tu croies encore à l'amour. J'aurais voulu que tu sois heureuse. Je n'aurais pas voulu te voir malheureuse et seule.**

**- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu…**

**- Mais tu l'aurais fait Bella. Tu ne m'aurais pas oublié, non, mais tu aurais avancé dans la vie et c'est normal.**

**- Alors, si moi j'étais morte là…**

**- J'aurais mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre. On a une fille et je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme. Mais oui, peut-être que j'aurais rencontré une autre femme, mais ça ne m'aurait pas empêché de t'aimer comme un fou jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**

**- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre Edward.**

**- Réfléchis, mets-toi à la place de ta mère. Bella, je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, et je ne te tromperai pas. Mais tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux et amoureux.**

Elle détourna le regard. J'étais honnête avec elle, je ne trouvais pas ça choquant que sa mère se remette avec quelqu'un, mais j'avais oublié de me mettre de son côté à elle. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la caressais.

**- Bella, je comprends que tu puisses être déroutée. Tu n'as connu ta mère qu'avec ton père. Tu les prenais comme modèle, tu adorais ton père. Je sais que tu dois être perdue et que tu ne comprends pas tout. Mais parle avec ta mère, penses-y calmement. Ta mère sait ce qu'elle fait, elle a dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de se lancer dans une histoire d'amour. Ça a l'air sérieux, elle voulait t'en parler… ne la juge pas trop vite.**

**- Je suis un peu perdue…**

**- Pense à autre chose. On profite de nous trois cet après-midi. On va se balader, on passe prendre la poussette pour que Carlie dorme, et on va je ne sais pas où.**

**- Edward, il fait super froid, on est en décembre.**

**- On laisse Carlie à ta mère ou à la mienne, et on s'occupe des cadeaux de Noël, tiens.**

**- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on n'a rien fait encore…**

**- Allez, finis de manger et on s'occupe de ça. En tout cas rassure-toi.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Je n'irai voir nulle part ailleurs que sous votre robe d'avocate Maître Swan.**

Elle rit et nous finîmes de manger. Carlie était crevée et commençait à pleurer pour un rien. Dans la voiture elle s'endormit tout de suite dans son siège, j'allais la laisser à Renée avant de rejoindre Bella dans la voiture.

**- On commence par les enfants ?**

**- Oui si tu veux. C'est le plus simple.**

**- Oui.**

**- Je te remercie Edward.**

**- Pour quoi ?**

**- Bah pour tout ce que tu es… tout ce que tu fais pour moi.**

**- C'est normal Bella. Je suis ton meilleur ami, ne l'oublions pas.**

**- J'aimerai bien que maintenant tu redeviennes l'amoureux fou que tu es.**

**- Je t'ai dit que tu étais incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue. Ça tiendrait qu'à moi je m'arrêterai sur un parking désert et je te ferai l'amour dans cette voiture, tant tu me rends fou !**

**- Carrément… Je te jure que si je n'avais pas mal j'accepterais volontiers.**

Je souris et tentais de ne pas penser à ce soudain fantasme. Nous arrivions au magasin de jouets et c'est main dans la main que nous arpentions les allées du magasin. Je m'arrêtais devant un jeu électronique qui promettait de faire un maximum de bruit.

**- Ah non Edward, pas ça ! C'est le genre de truc qui prend la tête !**

**- Je sais… mais ce n'est pas pour Carlie. C'est pour les triplés d'Emmett et Rosalie**

**- Oh Edward… Si tu fais ça, on va le payer un jour ou l'autre.**

**- Oui je sais, mais ça me tente bien.**

**- C'est ton frère, tu assumes.**

**- Oui ! Je vais le prendre ! Tant pis pour ce qui m'arrivera.**

Je pris plusieurs jeux qui allaient ravir mes neveux et nièces. Alice et Emmett allaient me haïr ! Pour Carlie nous prîmes des jeux calmes, un poupon avec un biberon, une poussette, des vêtements et des jeux où il fallait replacer les formes dans les emplacements correspondants.

Une fois les achats faits nous passâmes en caisse, c'était plutôt raisonnable. Nous chargeâmes la voiture de nos paquets et partîmes à la recherche des cadeaux pour les plus grands. Rien ne nous inspirait vraiment et le monde dans le centre commercial ne nous donnait pas envie d'approfondir nos recherches. Cependant une vitrine m'interpella et j'appelais Bella qui marchait un peu devant moi.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?**

**- Je pense que tu serais absolument divine dans cette nuisette, elle t'irait à merveille.**

**- Le prix est une merveille aussi.**

**- Chérie ! Allez viens on entre, tu essayes plusieurs trucs et même si on achète rien ce n'est pas grave…**

**- On ressortira forcément avec quelque chose.**

**- Bella, s'il te plaît… on ne peut pas faire l'amour parce que tu as mal à tes cicatrices, alors laisse-moi au moins te regarder.**

**- Bon OK, si tu me prends par les sentiments.**

Je souriais, victorieux, et entrais avec elle dans la boutique. Une vendeuse vint vers nous et nous aida à choisir plusieurs tenues pour Bella. Cette dernière accepta toutes les tenues qui lui étaient proposées, ce qui me fit grandement plaisir, j'avais hâte de la voir dans toute cette lingerie. Nous avions sélectionné une quinzaine de modèles et nous nous dirigions vers les cabines où Bella allait pouvoir les essayer. Je m'asseyais dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à la cabine de ma douce et attendais patiemment son arrivée.

Le défilé commença, des sous-vêtements : boxer, string, tanga tout y passait. Je repérais un ensemble en dentelle noir qui lui allait à merveille. Elle passa ensuite des modèles plus sexys. Voir Bella se trimballer en porte-jarretelle devant moi me faisait un effet de dingue, j'essayais de me calmer, et surtout de calmer l'intérieur de mon caleçon. Mentalement je sélectionnais un ensemble rouge, mais aussi une guêpière qui me donnait des idées folles.

**- Tu tiens le coup bébé ?**

**- J'essaye. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu es la femme la plus sexy et la plus belle du monde !**

**- N'oublie pas que j'ai été danseuse à une époque, ce n'était pas pour rien.**

**- En parlant de ça, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai droit à rien.**

**- C'est vrai. Je te ferai un super show pour notre nuit de noces !**

**- Faut que j'attende jusque-là ?**

**- On verra. Bon, je passe aux tenues de nuit !**

**- OK, ça marche.**

Elle vint m'embrasser et repartit vers la cabine. Elle réapparut quelque instant plus tard avec la nuisette bleue à balconnet que j'avais vue en vitrine. Bella était divine avec cette tenue, elle souriait tout en se regardant dans le miroir.

**- Tu as raison, elle me va bien !**

**- Tu es parfaite dedans Bella.**

**- Mais elle est trop chère chéri…**

**- Bella tu t'es fait tirer dessus, j'ai échappé à un crash d'avion… la vie peut être courte, et de l'argent on en a, alors utilisons-le. Une fois mort on n'en n'aura plus l'utilité ! Fais-toi plaisir Bella.**

**- Hum… je vais en essayer d'autres et réfléchir.**

**- Ok.**

Pour moi c'était tout réfléchi. Je reverrai Bella dans cette nuisette ! Elle me montra d'autres modèles, un autre me plaisait, et alors que Bella se rhabillait je prenais les articles qui m'avaient plu et allais à la caisse. Bella me rejoignis et écarquilla les yeux.

**- Tu me prends tout ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais tu es fou ?**

**- On augmentera les honoraires du cabinet.**

**- Edward…**

**- Bella, fais-moi plaisir, ne râle pas. Ils ne te plaisaient pas ?**

**- Euh, bah…**

**- Tu rougis, donc c'est oui.**

**- On a un mariage à payer n'oublie pas.**

**- Fais-moi confiance, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier.**

**- Merci Edward.**

**- De rien poulette !**

**- Je te jure que je vais finir par te frapper et te faire passer l'envie de m'appeler comme ça !**

Je ris et l'embrassais sur la tête pendant que la vendeuse mettait nos achats dans un sac. Nous la remercions et je pris Bella par la taille en sortant. Il était presque 18h quand nous arrivions chez nous, tous les cadeaux étaient restés dans la voiture en attendant qu'on puisse les cacher sans que Carlie nous voit faire. Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement Bella m'arrêta en tirant sur mon poignet.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**- Je voulais encore te dire merci. J'ai passé une bonne journée au final, ça m'a fait très plaisir de passer du temps rien que nous deux, comme ça. Merci de m'avoir écoutée et raisonnée à propos de ma mère. Merci aussi pour la lingerie, les modèles que tu as choisis étaient ceux que je voulais. Je t'aime Edward, je n'arrête pas de le dire, mais même ce mot ne représente pas assez tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Juste merci, tu me rends heureuse…**

**- Tu vas me faire pleurer Bella…**

**- Ferme-la et embrasse-moi à en perdre la raison !**

Je souris et capturais ses lèvres pour le baiser qu'elle attendait. J'étais doux tout en restant ferme et passionné, nos langues bataillaient l'une contre l'autre, j'explorais chaque recoin de sa bouche, une de mes mains malaxait ses fesses, alors que l'autre inclinait sa tête de façon à intensifier notre baiser.

C'est tout essoufflés et rougis par les émotions que nous nous séparions l'un de l'autre, je lui souriais et ouvrais la porte de l'appartement. J'avais hâte qu'on enlève les points de sutures de Bella, j'avais hâte de retrouver une intimité qui commençait sérieusement à me manquer.

* * *

**C'est fini pour cette fois.  
**

**A la semaine prochaine **

**Et n'hésitez pas à commenter.  
**

**biz**

**Lexi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir. **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre très léger.  
**

**on approche de la fin plus que deux chapitres.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**- Je déteste ce dossier Edward…**

**- Je sais, moi non plus il ne me plaît pas, mais on n'a pas le choix.**

**- Je sais… commis d'office. Pourquoi on ne plaide pas la folie ?**

**- Parce qu'il n'y a aucun signe de folie chez lui. Il a tout prémédité, il a tout avoué froidement et dans les détails.**

**- Excuse-moi, mais un type qui tue sa femme et ses 2 enfants seulement parce qu'il voulait changer de vie, il y a quand même un problème quelque part, et ça s'appelle de la folie. Pour le coup elle va changer sa vie ! **

**- Bella, ma puce, je sais. Mais on ne peut pas s'en servir et tu le sais très bien. Je n'apprécie pas non plus de défendre un type comme ça mais je te le répète, on n'a pas le choix. Je peux m'occuper du dossier tout seul si tu veux.**

**- Non, on en a vu d'autres. Ça va… mais quand même. Je ne vais pas assassiner ma famille parce que Carlie nous fait des crises en ce moment, et parce que ça m'agace de retrouver tes chaussettes à l'envers dans le linge sale, et que ça me gonfle de les remettre à l'endroit.**

**- Je le savais.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Pour les chaussettes !**

**- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien alors ?**

**- J'attendais de voir à quel point tu pouvais être patiente.**

**- Moi j'attendais que tu le fasses par toi-même.**

**- Vu que tu viens de craquer en m'avouant que ça te gonfle, je vais changer cette sale habitude.**

**- Tu es incroyable…**

Je lui souris et me remis au travail. Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient terminées. Nous avions passé Noël chez mes parents, un bon moment tous ensemble. Alice et Emmett avaient détesté nos cadeaux bruyants pour les enfants mais, les enfants eux avaient adoré ce que nous avions choisi avec Bella, et ils avaient promis de se venger à la première occasion venue. Bella avait parlé avec sa mère à propos de sa nouvelle histoire d'amour, elles s'étaient dit tout ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur, et Bella avait fini par accepter l'arrivée d'un nouvel homme dans la vie de sa mère, même s'il fallait éviter le sujet.

Aujourd'hui nous étions concentrés sur une affaire de meurtre, je n'aimais pas défendre les méchants mais ça restait mon travail. Cependant Bella avait du mal à gérer ses émotions dans ce genre d'affaire. Chose normale, il fallait qu'elle s'habitue, moi aussi j'avais eu du mal la première fois qu'un dossier de ce genre était arrivé sur mon bureau. Le tout était de rester professionnel. Je savais bien que ce type n'échapperait pas à la prison, mais mon objectif était de lui éviter la perpétuité, il avait le droit d'être défendu, les droits de l'homme... Je sentais que Bella avait les yeux rivés sur moi, alors je relevais la tête et plantais mon regard dans le sien en croisant mes doigts sur la table, puis je pris un ton très professionnel.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je t'admire.**

**- Isabella ?**

**- Et si on faisait une pause ? On est là-dessus depuis deux jours, on travaille même le soir à la maison. Edward s'il te plaît…**

**- Je ne t'interdis pas de faire une pause Bella.**

**- Prends-la avec moi.**

**- On peut finir plus tôt à la place. On ira chercher Carlie ensemble.**

**- Oui, OK, mais je veux quand même une pause maintenant.**

**- Si tu veux.**

Je reprenais mon travail quand Bella se leva, ferma les stores et la porte à clé.

- **Tu veux faire une sieste ?**

**- Fais le malin Cullen… J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant. J'ai toujours rêvé que tu me prennes sur ce bureau.**

**- Bella…**

**- Allez, on peut bien s'accorder ça, non ? Même à la maison on se retient de peur de réveiller Carlie. On ne s'amuse plus… Edward… J'en ai très envie…**

Elle descendit les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses épaules en se mordant la lèvre avec sensualité. Je fermais mon ordinateur et le rangeais dans le tiroir du bureau. Après tout elle avait raison, on pouvait bien s'accorder un peu de bon temps. Je faisais le tour du bureau pour la rejoindre et lui caressais les bras du bout des doigts.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?**

**- J'ai pas envie de tendresse pour cette fois.**

**- OK… Je vais faire un tour.**

**- Quoi ? Edward non !**

**- Reste ici.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de me retenir, je sortis du cabinet. J'appelais ma mère pour lui demander de garder Carlie jusqu'à demain, elle accepta volontiers et me souhaita une bonne soirée. J'appelais ensuite la crèche pour les informer que c'était ma mère qui viendrait chercher la petite ce soir.

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche et retournais vers le cabinet, Bella allait sûrement être furieuse et ça me plaisait énormément. Dès que j'ouvris la porte elle s'avança vers moi prête à me passer un savon. Je refermais tranquillement la porte à clé.

**- Mais bordel Edward, à quoi tu joues ?**

**- Tais-toi !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tais-toi.**

**- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?**

**- Pour qui je veux.**

**- Non mais tu…**

Je la plaquais alors contre le mur et ma bouche se colla contre la sienne. D'abord surprise elle sembla comprendre ensuite, je forçais le barrage de ses lèvres pour aller explorer sa bouche avec ma langue. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'étais passionné, doux mais ferme. Je la soulevais alors et elle entoura ses chevilles autour de ma taille, je la posais sur le bureau non sans faire tomber plusieurs choses par terre.

Je m'attaquais à enlever sa robe, je fis glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras pour ensuite la faire tomber sur ses hanches. Bella souleva ses fesses pour que je puise la débarrasser complètement de son vêtement. Elle portait l'ensemble noir en dentelle que je lui avais acheté juste avant Noël. Je tirais sur les bonnets de son soutien-gorge et ses seins sortirent de leurs carcans. Alors que je suçotais, mordillais et léchais l'un, ma main s'occupait de l'autre en le malaxant et titillant son téton.

Bella gémissait, elle haletait mon prénom tout en se tordant contre moi prise par un plaisir fougueux. Elle pressa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, m'encourageant à continuer entre deux soupirs. Avec ma main de libre je poussais sur le côté de sa culotte, et sans plus de cérémonie j'enfonçais deux doigts en elle. Elle était trempée, prête à me recevoir. Elle cria d'extase, puis, sans la prévenir, je la privais de tout contact et l'allongeais sur le bureau.

**- Edward…**

**- Je m'occupe de toi, patience.**

Je me dépêchais de finir de la déshabiller et d'enlever mes propres vêtements, afin de vite revenir vers elle. J'écartais ses jambes, embrassais son ventre jusqu'à son intimité et la pénétrais de nouveau avec mes doigts. Bella secouait la tête de droite à gauche, se cambrait et criait son plaisir. J'aspirais son clitoris entre mes lèvres tout en imposant un rythme puisant à ma main qui s'activait à la combler. Bella, qui avait enfoui ses mains dans mes cheveux, pressa ma tête contre son pubis, désireuse d'en recevoir plus. J'intensifiais encore plus mes gestes, et mes coups de langue se firent plus rapides.

Bella me prévint qu'elle allait bientôt jouir et comme elle l'avait annoncé son orgasme la submergea. Elle hurla mon prénom et tout son corps fut secoué de spasmes. Je n'en pouvais plus, mon membre me faisait presque souffrir tant il était dur et prêt pour elle. Bella me dévorait du regard, enfin elle regardait surtout mon sexe avec envie.

**- C'est ce que tu veux hein ?**

**- Tu le sais très bien…**

**- Demande-le-moi.**

**- Sérieusement ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Edward, viens, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. Mon amour, viens s'il te plaît.**

**- A vos ordres…**

Je lui souris et m'approchais d'elle doucement tout en me caressant. Bella gémissait en me suppliant. J'enduisis mon membre de son désir et me présentais à son entrée, elle poussa légèrement vers moi. J'agrippais ses cuisses et poussais d'un coup sec en elle. Tous deux laissions échapper un cri de bien-être, je me retirais alors presque totalement d'elle pour y revenir plus profondément. Je répétais ce mouvement plusieurs fois. Bella criait et je l'encourageais à continuer, j'aimais l'entendre dans ces moments-là. C'est vrai qu'avec Carlie on essayait de ne pas faire trop de bruit, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué de l'entendre crier comme maintenant.

Nos corps se mirent à claquer l'un contre l'autre, chacun gémissait pour accompagner le rythme effréné que j'imposais. Bella se releva sans perdre le rythme, nous nous embrassions, mes mains s'acharnaient sur sa poitrine. Je décidais qu'il était temps de changer de position, je soulevais Bella qui bougeait toujours ses hanches contre moi et allais sur le canapé qui était au fond de la pièce. Je m'asseyais dessus et laissais Bella me chevaucher. J'attrapais ses hanches et l'aidais à s'empaler sur moi, j'embrassais sa poitrine et caressais ses fesses. Bella se déchaîna sur moi, se cambra et lorsque nos regards se croisèrent elle me sourit. Je changeais une dernière fois de posture et nous nous retrouvâmes allongés, moi au-dessus d'elle, ses jambes sur mes épaules.

Je sentais que Bella était proche, ses parois intimes se resserrèrent autour de moi et deux poussées plus tard elle se cambra en criant une nouvelle fois mon prénom, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Je vins en elle en de longs jets de semence juste après son orgasme, et nichais ma tête dans son cou le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Bella me caressait tendrement le dos en embrassant ma tête. Je me relevais doucement, me retirais d'elle et m'asseyais sur le canapé. Elle resta allongée et je caressais ses jambes le temps que l'on reprenne notre souffle et le cours de nos pensés.

**- Edward ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- C'était fantastique !**

**- Ce n'est qu'un début Bella…**

**- Un début ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Ma mère s'occupe de Carlie ce soir. Elle la récupère à la crèche et elle dort chez mes parents.**

**- Juste toi et moi alors ?**

**- Oui, rien que nous deux. On fait ce que tu veux…**

**- Tu es génial chéri !**

**- Je le sais… hum, tu as vu l'état de notre bureau ?**

**- Je ne regrette absolument rien !**

**- Moi non plus mon amour, moi non plus !**

**- Bon, je te propose de ranger vite fait et de rentrer chez nous.**

**- On fait quoi une fois à la maison ?**

**- On profite !**

**- OK.**

Je l'embrassais et nous nous rhabillâmes afin de ranger la pièce. Une fois à peu près tout en ordre nous partîmes enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Bella fut la première à rompre le silence.

**- Jamais plus je ne viendrais travailler sans penser à tout ça.**

**- Moi non plus, je vais avoir du mal à ne pas t'imaginer sur mon bureau complètement nue ! Ça te fait un fantasme de moins !**

**- Oui. Et on a toute la soirée pour en réaliser d'autres.**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- Hum, je sais pas trop.**

**- Si tu sais !**

**- Oui je sais, tu verras à la maison.**

**- Tu m'intrigues.**

Arrivés à la maison Bella appela ma mère pour s'assurer que Carlie allait bien. Pendant ce temps j'allais prendre une douche et Bella me rejoignit juste avant que je sorte.

**- Mon bébé va bien ?**

**- Oui, la crèche cherche des parents pour une sortie, ça te dit ?**

**- Pour aller où ?**

**- Pour aller au parc animalier.**

**- Le zoo ?**

**- Non, le parc pour les petits, tu peux y donner le biberon à certains animaux, le parcours n'est pas trop long pour eux et il y a un coin attraction.**

**- Celui qui est à la sortie de la ville ?**

**- Oui. On s'inscrit ?**

**- Si ce n'est pas un jour d'audience, oui.**

**- Je regarderai demain en allant la chercher.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Hum, tu sors ?**

**- Sauf si tu veux que je reste.**

**- Tu m'attends dans la chambre d'ami ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je vais mettre en place mon nouveau fantasme !**

**- D'accord. Je t'attends alors, je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime mon amour.**

Je l'embrassais et sortis de la salle de bain. Je mis mon caleçon et allais m'allonger dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella. Je l'entendais faire je ne sais quoi dans la cuisine, et faire des allers-retours entre notre chambre et la cuisine.

**- Edward, c'est bon !**

Je sortis de la chambre d'ami pour rejoindre notre chambre. Il y avait des bougies partout, des petits bols avec du chocolat et des fraises dedans, une bombe à chantilly et... des menottes ?

**- Des menottes Bella ? Tu les as eues où ?**

**- Je les ai achetées il y a un moment, mais je n'osais pas te le dire.**

**- Je suis OK. Comment on fonctionne ?**

**- Allonge-toi et je m'occupe de toi.**

Je souris et me laissais faire. Elle m'attacha, me banda les yeux, et je la sentis s'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Elle me caressait le torse et je frissonnais, il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour que je sois au garde à vous. Elle m'embrassa et attrapa quelque chose dont elle m'enduisit le torse avant de le lécher. Je soupirais, c'était agréable et doux, elle titilla mes tétons avec sa langue. Elle recommença cette opération deux ou trois fois avant de mettre une fraise dans ma bouche. Nous la mordîmes tous les deux en même temps, et le jus frais de la fraise coula dans mon cou. Bella me nettoya avec sa langue. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte, j'avais l'impression de tout ressentir à la puissance mille. Bella continua à déguster ce qu'elle avait préparé sur moi avant de s'attaquer à mon entrejambe, tendue au maximum.

Elle caressa ma longueur, mes bourses, et mes cuisses avant de me prendre en bouche. Elle jouait avec sa langue et ses dents tout en me caressant. C'était absolument divin, j'en voulais plus et poussais les hanches vers elle. J'avais envie de la toucher, de mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux, mais les menottes m'en empêchaient, et bizarrement j'aimais cette sensation. Si près de moi et pourtant intouchable…Juste avant que je ne vienne, elle s'arrêta, s'empala sur moi et se déhancha à une cadence endiablée. Le lit cognait contre le mur, Bella criait, soupirait, gémissait, haletait pour finalement atteindre l'orgasme ensemble.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sur le même thème, toutes les pièces de l'appartement étaient propices à notre amour. Quand enfin nous nous endormîmes, notre sommeil fut profond. Nous étions heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà, plus que deux chapitres...**

**Alors celui-ci qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Détente hein ? ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**biz  
**

**Lexi**


	19. Chapter 19

******Bonsoir ! Comment ça va ?**

**Bon voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**merci à ma bêta pour les corrections et merci à vous de me lire.**

**Plus qu'un chapitre puis c'est l'épilogue ! **

**bonne lecture. **

* * *

**- Putain j'y arrive pas !**

**- Edward calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une cravate mon chéri !**

**- D'habitude j'arrive à les nouer, c'est même toi qui m'a appris.**

**- Tu vas te marier, tu es nerveux, laisse-moi faire.**

**- Merci. Je ne suis pas nerveux, j'ai hâte même.**

**- Tout le monde est nerveux le jour de son mariage.**

**- Il nous reste combien de temps maman ?**

**- On va y aller, voilà, la cravate est nouée ! On y va ?**

**- Oui. Des nouvelles de Bella et Carlie ?**

**- Elles vont bien. Allez, viens. Tu as tout ?**

**- Je crois oui. Emmett est censé avoir les alliances avec lui.**

**- C'est le cas, et il est déjà sur place.**

Je hochais la tête et allais prendre ma veste. Je vérifiais que ma feuille où j'avais écrit mes vœux était bien là, et je partis avec ma mère jusqu'à la chapelle où avait lieu la cérémonie.

Nous étions le 13 août et j'allais épouser la femme la plus belle du monde. Arrivés devant l'église ma mère informa le pasteur, mon père, les témoins et demoiselles d'honneur que nous étions arrivés. Tout le monde se prépara alors à jouer son rôle. Emmett et Jasper, mes témoins, se mirent en place, et une musique résonna dans l'enceinte de la chapelle. Je pris ma mère par le bras et nous avançâmes sous les yeux de la cinquantaine d'invités présents. Je me dirigeais vers l'autel et embrassais ma mère qui pleurait déjà. Je soufflais un grand coup et regardais vers le fond de la salle.

Carlie apparut avec ses deux cousines, elle était à croquer ! Elle portait une petite robe blanche bouffante avec un épais nœud bleu à la taille, elle avait voulu une robe de princesse. Elle avait les cheveux tressés en couronne autour de sa tête avec des petites fleurs dedans. Elle avait un grand sourire et faisait coucou avec sa main au lieu de jeter les pétales sur le sol. C'est fou comme elle ressemblait à sa mère…

Arrivée devant moi je l'embrassais et lui demandais d'aller avec sa grand-mère le temps que maman arrive et que tout soit fini. Elle y alla en trottinant et s'assit à côté de ma mère avec sa poupée, habillée elle aussi pour l'occasion. Enfin la marche nuptiale démarra et je quittais ma fille des yeux pour guetter l'arrivée de Bella dans l'allée centrale de la chapelle. Tout le monde s'était levé et regardait dans la même direction que moi, nous attendions tous Bella. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais chaud, j'avais peur, peur à cause de ma réaction et de l'effet qu'elle allait me faire, j'étais capable de me jeter sur elle, mais j'étais aussi impatient de la voir...

Je fermais les yeux et quand je les rouvris elle était là, au bras de mon père. Elle l'avait choisi pour remonter l'allée, il avait été très touché et avait accepté avec beaucoup d'émotion. Bella était magnifique, je n'avais pas de mot pour la qualifier.

Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon style romantique où était accroché son voile, et elle portait un petit diadème. Ses yeux et son sourire étaient éclatants, je ne l'avais jamais vue si rayonnante. Sa robe était sublime. Elle était sans manches avec un large décolleté, le bustier était fait de perles, dentelle, et moulait parfaitement sa taille, mettant en valeur les courbes de son corps qui me faisaient tant d'effet. Le bas de sa robe était bouffant grâce à une superposition de jupons qui se terminait par du tulle. Elle aussi avait sa robe de princesse, le bas de sa robe avait des broderies montantes d'environ dix centimètres avec des petits strass brillants. Sa traîne, qui avait les mêmes motifs que le devant de la robe était tenue fièrement par Alice. Bella arriva enfin près de moi et mon père me remit sa main, Alice prit sa place de témoin à côté de Rosalie, qui débarrassa ma belle de son bouquet de roses blanches et roses. Je pris la main de Bella et la regardais dans les yeux.

**- Tu es vraiment… Waouh ! Tu es extraordinaire mon amour**.

**- Tu es parfait toi aussi. Je suis si heureuse… Tu as vu Carlie ?**

**- Elle te ressemble, vous êtes belles toutes les deux.**

Elle sourit, et sans lâcher ma main nous nous tournâmes vers le pasteur. Après quelques lectures il fut temps d'échanger nos vœux. C'était à Bella de commencer, Alice lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle elle avait écrit, elle se saisit également du micro qu'elle lui tendait.

**- Mon amour. Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête quand je pense à toi. Toi qui m'a tout donné, tout offert et beaucoup appris. Tu m'as appris la confiance entre deux êtres, tu m'as appris un métier, tu m'as appris à me sentir belle, heureuse et épanouie. J'ai appris aussi grâce à toi ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai, le grand… Tu m'as fait devenir une mère, une femme et maintenant une épouse. Je t'aime, tu as pris une place tellement grande dans ma vie, tu es toujours là pour moi, tu m'aides, tu me soutiens, tu me fais avancer et tu me stimules. Tu es tout pour moi, je suis fière d'être celle que tu as choisi, fière de devenir ta femme. Je t'aime Edward, pour toujours et à jamais.**

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, j'étais ému et elle aussi visiblement. Je pris le micro et sortis mon papier. Elle allait me tuer, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de commencer comme ça…

**- Ma poulette !**

Elle me mit un coup dans le bras, c'était devenu un réflexe chez elle. Je riais, elle se rendit compte de son geste et rougit.

**- Je plaisante ! Et ne croyez pas que je suis un homme battu, tout va bien. Je reprends. Ma Bella. Comme dirait ma mère… il était temps ! J'ai enfin trouvé la femme qui me rendra heureux jusqu'à la fin de mon existence, certes j'ai mis du temps mais maintenant que je t'ai trouvée je promets de ne plus jamais te quitter. La vie ne nous a pas épargnés, je pense à cet accident d'avion auquel j'ai échappé, je pense à la perte de ton père, pour qui nous avons tous une pensée en ce jour, et je pense à toi qui a failli nous quitter à cause de la folie de deux personnes. Malgré tous ces soucis, nous sommes là, l'un devant l'autre, heureux et amoureux, des projets et des envies plein la tête, et je jure que je ferai tout pour continuer à te voir heureuse. Je continuerai à endosser le rôle de meilleur ami, de confident, de père, bientôt de mari et mon préféré celui d'amant. Bella, je t'aime, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme et ce pour toujours, mon amour, je te le promets.**

Elle souriait et avait les joues roses. Je rangeais mon petit papier dans ma poche et rendis le micro au pasteur qui parlait de je ne sais trop quoi. Bella me fixa d'un regard plein d'émotions jusqu'à ce que l'on échange nos consentements. Emmett se tenait à côté de nous avec les alliances et j'écoutais le pasteur.

-** Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez-vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan comme épouse ?**

**Et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, **

**Dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves,**

**Dans la santé et dans la maladie, **

**Et de l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?**

**- Oh oui !**

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Bella alors qu'elle passait l'alliance à mon doigt. Ce fut à son tour d'écouter le pasteur et de répondre à la question.

**- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre Edward Anthony Cullen comme époux ?**

**Et promettez-vous de lui rester fidèle, **

**Dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves,**

**Dans la santé et dans la maladie,**

**Et de l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ?**

**- Oui…**

Son oui était rempli d'émotions, elle pleurait carrément et c'est à une main tremblante que j'enfilais le bijou qu'elle garderait à vie. Sans nous lâcher des mains et du regard nous fûmes déclarés mari et femme. Enfin la fameuse phrase ''Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée'' fut dite, et j'embrassais pour la première fois Isabella Cullen. Nous nous séparâmes à regret et tout le monde nous applaudit. Je fis signe à Carlie de venir avec nous alors que tout le monde sortait de la chapelle. Je pris ma fille dans mes bras et l'embrassais.

**- Pourquoi pleure maman ?**

**- Parce que je suis heureuse ma puce. Maintenant maman elle s'appelle Cullen comme toi et papa.**

**- Tu as vu comme elle est belle maman, ma puce ?**

**- Moi si est belle !**

**- Oui tu es magnifique, une vraie princesse !**

Nous l'embrassâmes et sortîmes sous les pétales de rose, le riz et les applaudissements de nos amis et de notre famille. Nous étions pris en photo par tout le monde et avec tout le monde. Ensuite Bella et moi partîmes pour le parc de Seattle avec le photographe, pendant que les invités rejoignaient la salle de réception. Pendant près de deux heures nous posâmes pour l'objectif, c'était juste parfait, le temps était idéal, Bella et moi étions souriants, heureux et amoureux. Les photos promettaient d'être très belles.

Une fois de retour avec tout le monde nous passâmes à table. Le repas fut entrecoupé d'interventions de nos proches. Ma mère nous fit un discours à me faire pleurer, et je n'étais pas le seul à avoir versé ma larme. Bella remercia tout le monde d'être venu et dit quelques mots sur son père, remerciant le mien de l'avoir conduit à l'autel, et s'excusa de m'avoir donné un coup dans le bras pendant la cérémonie, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Emmett dit qu'il regrettait qu'on ne soit pas allés dans un club de striptease pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon, Bella rougit légèrement et regarda sa mère, sa famille ne savait toujours pas les circonstances exactes de notre rencontre. Après le discours bourré de sous-entendus de la part de mon frère Bella se pencha à mon oreille.

**- Tu n'y es peut-être pas allé pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon, mais tu auras quand même un petit show pour ta nuit de noces.**

**- Je n'avais pas demandé un super show et non un petit ?**

**- Tu verras ce soir.**

**- J'ai hâte de vous voir en action madame Cullen…**

**- J'adore entendre ça !**

Je lui souris et me détournais d'elle pour venir au secours de Carlie qui n'arrivait pas à se servir de l'eau. Enfin la pièce montée fit sont entrée, Bella et moi coupâmes ensemble la première part, sous les flashs. Alors que tout le monde se servait j'aidais à nouveau ma fille, mais pour manger cette fois, tout en discutant avec ma mère et Bella. Carlie avait l'air d'apprécier le dessert car elle en redemanda, et ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux en attendant sa bouchée. Après le dessert et le champagne, il fut temps pour mon épouse et moi-même d'ouvrir le bal. Je pris la main de Bella et plaçais l'autre sur sa taille.

**- Alors heureuse ?**

**- Totalement oui ! Et toi ?**

**- Complètement oui ! Tout se passe à la perfection.**

**- Oui. Tout le monde s'amuse, personne ne s'est enfermé dans les toilettes.**

**- Tu es dur ! Si tu veux, on y va nous !**

**- Non, tu attendras qu'on soit seuls dans notre chambre.**

**- J'ai hâte.**

**- Moi aussi, et je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime moi aussi.**

**- Par contre le ''Ma poulette'', c'était pas obligé tout à l'heure.**

**- Je me devais de le faire, ça me tentait trop !**

**- Tu les auras fait rire au moins.**

**- Dans 3 secondes je t'embrasse.**

**- 3… 2… 1…**

Je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser sous les applaudissements et les cris de nos invités. Les flashs crépitaient autour de nous mais je m'en moquais. J'embrassais ma femme avec tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle, nos langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre au même rythme que nos pieds. Je me séparais d'elle à contrecœur et nous invitâmes nos convives à nous rejoindre sur la piste. Je dansais avec ma belle-mère, ma mère, ma sœur, ma belle-sœur, un peu tout le monde en fait, mais surtout je faisais danser Carlie. On dansait tous les deux comme des fous et elle riait en se dandinant, y mettant tout son cœur, elle me faisait mourir de rire. Bella nous rejoignit et nous dansâmes tous les trois, je m'amusais énormément.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la même ambiance, même si je m'amusais beaucoup et que je planais de bonheur il fut temps de laisser nos invités et de rejoindre notre appartement. Carlie allait dormir chez mes parents, normalement l'appartement avait été décoré par nos mamans pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance. Bella jeta son bouquet aux célibataires, et nous quittâmes la salle sous les applaudissements. Je pris le volant et conduisis jusqu'à la maison. Une fois sur le palier j'ouvris la porte et laissais passer Bella.

**- Je t'aurai bien porté…**

**- Mais avec la robe c'est pas le top, je comprends. Regarde comme c'est beau…**

**- Oui, c'est ultra romantique dis donc.**

Il y avait des pétales de roses et des bougies partout. Sur la petite table du salon se trouvait deux coupes de champagne, avec un mot disant que la bouteille était au frais.

**- Tu me laisses me changer avant qu'on l'ouvre ?**

**- Tu veux de l'aide ?**

**- Oui merci.**

J'allais donc aider Bella à se décoiffer et à enlever sa robe. Elle me demanda de la laisser seule pour la suite et je retournais dans le salon. J'enlevais mes chaussures, mes chaussettes, ma cravate et ma veste. J'allais ensuite sortir la bouteille de champagne et attendis Bella assis sur notre canapé. Elle arriva en nuisette blanche transparente à balconnets, porte-jarretelle et jarretière. Ses cheveux étaient à nouveaux relevés, mais en queue de cheval cette fois. J'ouvris grand la bouche, médusé, mais aucun son ne sortit, elle m'envoya un baiser avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

**- On l'ouvre cette bouteille ?**

**- Euh, ouai…**

**- J'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre. Je l'ouvre ?**

**- Oui, ça vient de qui ?**

**- Je sais pas. Merci bébé, on trinque d'abord.**

**- Très bien, je lève mon verre à ma merveilleuse femme que j'aime de tout mon cœur.**

**- Je lève mon verre à l'homme de ma vie. A nous monsieur mon mari !**

Je l'embrassais et nous bûmes une gorgée de notre coupe. Bella ouvrit ensuite l'enveloppe qu'elle avait trouvée dans la chambre. C'était deux billets d'avion et une réservation d'hôtel pour aller dans les Caraïbes 15 jours. Nous étions fous de joie, nous avions mis toutes nos économies dans le mariage, et avions renoncé au voyage de noces. La totalité des invités s'étaient réunis pour nous offrir ce fabuleux voyage. C'était vraiment une journée parfaite… Nous bûmes encore un peu de champagne en échangeant nos impressions, ce que nous avions préféré, ce qui nous avait faire rire… Puis le moment arriva où Bella me demanda d'éteindre les bougies du salon pour ensuite la rejoindre dans la chambre. Je m'exécutais bien sagement, ma femme me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit et lança la musique, lente et sensuelle.

Elle commença à se déhancher devant moi, elle était belle, charmeuse, sexy, envoûtante… alors que mon pantalon était déjà étroit, elle me fit mettre debout, dansa autour de moi, me déshabilla, frotta ses fesses contre mon bassin, caressa mon torse, l'embrassa… puis elle me demanda de lui enlever sa jarretière avec les dents, je m'exécutais avec plaisir avant de me rasseoir. Elle dansa encore un peu avant d'enlever sa nuisette, me laissant voir ses magnifiques petits seins. Je grognais lorsqu'elle les prit dans ses mains, les caressant et pinçant ses tétons tout en continuant de danser. C'était beau.

Enfin elle s'approcha de moi, prit ma main et la porta sur son sein, je la laissais me guider. Elle descendit sa main sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses et finalement son sexe. Je fus extrêmement surpris d'avoir un contact direct avec malgré sa culotte. Elle m'annonça qu'il s'agissait d'une culotte fendue. Ensuite elle m'allongea sur le lit, enleva mon caleçon et caressa mon membre qui ne demandait que ça. Après plusieurs va-et-vient avec sa main, elle m'embrassa avant de s'installait entre mes jambes et de lécher ma longueur.

Mon sexe tressauta et se tendit encore plus, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être possible. Bella savait parfaitement bien y faire avec moi, elle savait comment me faire du bien avec ce genre de caresses. Quand elle me prit dans sa bouche elle y alla tout doucement, me prenant petit à petit, quand enfin elle me prit entièrement nous gémissions ensemble. Elle s'activa un peu plus ensuite. Sa langue s'enroula autour de moi, joua avec mon frein, l'endroit le plus sensible de mon membre, ses dents râpaient ma longueur, ses mains palpaient mes bourses, et je bougeais mes hanches vers elle en haletant, gémissant son prénom, soupirant... Je n'allais pas tarder à venir.

Je le lui signalais et elle se releva pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit en s'appuyant sur les coudes. Je compris tout de suite et me plaçais derrière elle. Sans lui enlever le porte-jarretelle et sa culotte, j'introduisis deux de mes doigts pour m'assurer qu'elle était prête à me recevoir, elle était plus que prête. Très lentement je poussais en elle, si lentement qu'elle me demanda d'aller plus vite, me suppliant presque. Je poussais alors d'un coup sec pour la remplir entièrement et commençais des va-et-vient en elle. J'étais rapide, ferme et passionné, Bella criait, m'incitant à continuer, à aller plus vite, plus fort. Je m'exécutais et quelques poussées plus tard nous atteignîmes l'extase. Bella s'écroula sur le ventre et je roulais à côté d'elle en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Nous étions trempés de sueur, mais souriants et heureux. Ma femme se mit contre moi et m'embrassa avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. J'allais m'endormir quand elle se releva brusquement en me regardant.

**- Edward ?**

**- Mon amour ?**

**- Je pense à un truc…**

**- Tes désirs seront des ordres chérie.**

**- Il nous faut un nouveau projet !**

**- Pour surmonter l'épreuve du mariage ?**

**- Non, pour construire notre mariage.**

Voilà, ça c'était ma Bella. Je l'embrassais et rapidement nous tombions d'accord sur le projet qui allait marquer notre vie de jeunes mariés.

* * *

**Et voilà, fini pour cette fois ?**

**Alors ? **

**La semaine prochaine dernier chapitre.  
**

**J'annonce déjà qu'une nouvelle fiction prendra la suite de celle-ci. on ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin.^^**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


	20. Chapter 20

******Bonsoir ! **

**Et voilà c'est là fin... dernier chapitre. **

**Merci à tout le monde de m'avoir suivi.**

**Merci à SoSweetySoCrazy**

**et**

**Merci à Chris57.**

**Je vous met le résumé de ma prochaine fiction en bas.**

**Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**- Échec et mat !**

**- Encore ?**

**- Quand comprendras-tu que je suis meilleure que toi à ce jeu Edward ?**

**- C'est super agaçant !**

**- Chéri, ça fait presque 9 ans que c'est comme ça ! Le jour de notre rencontre je t'ai prévenu que j'étais douée.**

**- Et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'aux échecs que tu es bonne !**

**- Edward !**

**- Quoi ? Tu es bonne en cuisine, tu es bonne dans le métier, tu es une bonne mère… Tu prends les choses de travers mon cœur.**

**- Hum… merci des compliments.**

**- Je suis là pour ça.**

Elle me sourit et on sonna à la porte de la maison. Ça c'était mes petits anges qui revenaient de vacances avec leurs grands parents. Après notre mariage Bella et moi avions eu pour projet un autre enfant, et Stefan était arrivé très vite dans nos vies. Carlie avait changé de chambre, nous lui avions donné la chambre d'amis et mon fils avait l'ancien bureau. Ma Carlie avait 7 ans maintenant, c'était sa mère sur tous les plans. Stefan avait 5 ans, il nous ressemblait à tous les deux, il était malin comme un singe, toujours en train de rire ou à faire le clown. Et puis il y avait Emily qui avait 3 ans.

Notre dernière était le fruit involontaire de notre amour avec Bella, mais nous étions quand même fous de notre petite princesse. Elle était différente de son frère et sa sœur, elle était calme, timide, observatrice, douce, et plutôt solitaire, même pour jouer elle ne venait jamais nous demander. C'était un joli mélange de nous deux elle aussi, non seulement physique mais aussi au niveau des caractères.

Quand Bella avait appris sa troisième grossesse, nous avions alors eu pour projet de déménager pour une maison en banlieue et au calme. 5 chambres, 2 salles de bain, une cuisine équipée pour Bella, un salon avec une cheminée, une salle à manger immense, un bureau et grand un jardin qui accueillait un tas de jeux des enfants, balançoire, toboggan, une cabane, un bac à sable et même la niche du chien.

Quand mon fils était né, nous avions acheté ce chiot, Stefan avait eu quelques soucis de santé, son cœur allait mal, il avait été opéré 3 fois déjà, à 6 mois, 2 ans et la dernière fois datait d'i mois. Maintenant tout allait bien, il était suivi mais il ne courait plus aucun risque. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella avait acheté ce chiot et bizarrement le petit animal avait tout de suite été vers le couffin de Stefan.

Depuis ce moment-là il ne l'avait plus quitté, il avait veillé sur lui jour et nuit, nous réveillant même la nuit quand Stefan n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin de nous. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de ma femme le jour où elle avait acheté le chiot, mais ça avait été une idée brillante ! Bella l'avait appelé Génie, et ça lui allait plutôt bien, même si Stefan appelait son chien ''Le chien''.

Bella et moi nous levions de nos places pour aller ouvrir à nos petits monstres, et au chien, partis 10 jours avec mes parents, voir Renée à Forks. Ma mère et celle de Bella étaient devenues de bonnes amies au point de s'inviter mutuellement l'une chez l'autre. Quand Renée venait à Seattle elle descendait toujours chez mes parents, ça arrangeait Bella qui avait encore du mal avec son beau-père, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, elle avait fait de gros efforts mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. J'ouvris la porte et les enfants se jetèrent sur nous à grands cris de ''Papa ! Maman !''. Je pris mon garçon dans mes bras alors que Bella serrait contre elle Carlie et Emily.

**- Coucou ma crapule ! Alors c'était bien ? Tu as été sage j'espère !**

**- Très, oui !**

**- Je t'ai manqué ?**

**- Un peu.**

**- Quoi, juste un peu !**

**- Et toi ?**

**- Beaucoup, énormément !**

Je l'embrassais dans le cou, ce qui le fit rire, et après un petit câlin je le reposais pour embrasser Carlie qui s'était accrochée à ma taille.

**- Comment vas-tu ma grande ?**

**- Bien, je suis contente de revenir à la maison.**

**- C'était pas bien chez mamie Renée, avec papi et mamie ?**

**- Si, mais tu m'as manqué papa.**

**- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma puce. Je t'aime ma chérie, je t'aime tellement fort que j'ai une surprise pour toi.**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Tu verras tout à l'heure.**

**- Stefan et Emily ils en ont une aussi ?**

**- Oui, mais tu as la plus grosse.**

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient d'impatience, mais me laissa dire bonjour à mes parents et à ma petite Emily, qui une fois dans mes bras ne voulut plus redescendre. Bella portait Stefan dans ses bras et je tenais Carlie par la main.

**- Tu fermes les yeux ma puce ? Je te guide, OK ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Allez, viens. **Je la conduisis dans le salon où se trouvait sa surprise et la plaçais juste devant. **Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux chérie.**

Elle les ouvrit et poussa un cri de surprise puis un cri de joie, son sourire s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se mit à pleurer. Depuis ses 4 ans Carlie jouait du piano, elle avait découvert cet instrument chez des amis à nous et elle voulait apprendre à y jouer, elle était très douée et elle adorait ça. Bella regrettait de ne pas l'entendre jouer à la maison et nous avions alors cherché un bon piano pour un prix raisonnable. Et il était là, devant elle, et rien que pour elle. Je donnais Emily à ma mère et m'asseyais sur le tabouret de piano en la prenant sur mes genoux.

**- Faut pas pleurer mon ange…**

**- Je suis trop contente ! C'est trop génial ! Merci papa… Et maman aussi.**

Bella vint s'asseoir près de nous et Carlie nous serra dans ses bras en se calmant un peu. Ma femme lui caressa les cheveux tout en l'embrassant doucement et prit la parole.

**- Par contre ma puce, comme c'est ton anniversaire dans 15 jours, le piano compte comme ton cadeau, OK ?**

**- Oui, mais je m'en fiche, c'est trop bien quand même !**

**- Euh, et moi alors, j'ai rien ? C'est pas très juste là !**

**- Stefan, viens avec maman, je vais te montrer ta surprise, on ne t'a pas oublié !**

**- Heureusement ! C'est où ?**

**- Dans ta chambre. Emily, tu viens ? Toi aussi tu as un cadeau.**

**- Bon ?**

**- Oui princesse, allez, venez avec moi.**

Bella monta avec les deux plus jeunes, mon fils trouva un château fort pour jouer avec ses chevaliers, et ma dernière trouva une dînette pour jouer avec sa collection de poupée. J'entendis Stefan crier sa joie et vu les cris de guerre, il avait commencé à jouer. Par contre aucun signe d'hystérie d'Emily, mais Bella redescendit seule, ce qui voulait dire que ça lui avait plus quand même.

**- Alors ?**

**- Bah tu as pu entendre la réaction de ton fils, et Emily était toute contente. Ils jouent tous les deux. Quelqu'un veut boire ou manger un peu ?**

**- Moi je veux bien maman.**

Bella prit les commandes pour le goûter et Carlie se mit à jouer un morceau au piano, tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, c'était très beau et je ne regrettais pas de lui avoir offert ce beau cadeau. Ensuite Bella appela les enfants pour goûter et revint dans le salon. Ma mère parla.

**- Merci Bella… alors les 10 jours vous ont fait du bien ?**

**- Oui, on a profité, mais je dois dire que mes bébés m'ont manqué.**

**- Mais ton petit mari s'est bien occupé de toi, hein ma chérie ?**

**- Oui, heureusement d'ailleurs !**

**- Vous allez faire le 4ème ?**

**- Bella ne veut pas, moi je suis d'accord !**

**- Mais toi tu ne les portes pas pendant neuf mois. Je suis d'accord pour un 4ème mais pas tout de suite, je veux attendre que Stefan et Emily soient plus grands. C'est trop tôt là.**

**- Donc on aura un 4****ème**** enfant ?**

**- Oui, mais dans 4 ou 5 ans.**

**- Je suis content de l'apprendre ! En attendant maman, demande à Emmett ou Alice.**

**- Je l'ai déjà fait, mais ils n'en veulent plus. C'est dommage Alice n'en n'a que deux… Et Emmett a eu sa dose avec les triplés.**

**- Oui, mais je ne compte pas non plus engendrer une équipe de foot complète.**

**- Je trouve que 4 c'est bien déjà, il n'y en a plus beaucoup qui ont le courage de faire ça.**

**Surtout par les temps qui courent, plus rien n'est tout rose maintenant, la vie est difficile. **

**- Si on a des soucis je pense qu'on pourra toujours ouvrir un club de striptease, j'ai déjà une danseuse.**

**- Tu veux le divorce ?**

**- Je te taquine !**

**- Maman ?**

**- Oui mon fils ?**

**- J'ai mal là…**

Stefan pausa la main de sa mère sur son cœur, Bella réagit immédiatement et l'assit sur le canapé puis défit sa chemise.

**- Tu as mal comment ?**

**- Bah ça pique, ça tire, ça gratte…**

**- Papa tu peux regarder ?**

Mon fils était allongé sur le canapé, torse nu, et mon père penché sur lui défit doucement son pansement pour regarder ses points et sa cicatrice.

**- C'est un peu infecté et quelques points ont sauté. Il faut que tu fasses attention mon grand. On va aller à l'hôpital pour soigner tout ça d'accord ?**

**- Je vous accompagne, chéri tu restes ici avec les filles ?**

**- Oui, oui vas-y je m'occupe d'elles. Allez mon champion, c'est rien du tout, tu es fort courageux et sage ?**

**- Oui papa.**

Je l'embrassais et il partit avec sa mère et son grand-père pour l'hôpital. Il fallait qu'il évite de faire des gestes brusques qui puissent être susceptibles d'étirer sa peau. Mais allez expliquer ça à un enfant de 5 ans et surtout, à Stefan qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Même si je savais que ce n'était pas grand chose je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet, on en avait tellement bavé, étions passés par plein de soucis, d'inquiétudes, que même un petit problème comme ça nous angoissait

Avec ma mère je m'occupais du linge des 10 jours de vacances, des filles, surtout d'Emily, et donnait les douches. Bella, Stefan et mon père arrivèrent quand j'habillais Emily pour la nuit.

**- Comment il va ?**

**- Bien, il a pleuré mais il est resté assez sage. Ton père a tout refait.**

**- C'était mal fait ?**

**- Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ça s'infecte ailleurs. Je vais la coiffer.**

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, j'ai eu un peu peur mais dans le fond ce n'est pas grand-chose.**

**- C'est fini après mon amour, il va bien.**

**- Oui, mais ça ne m'empêchera jamais de m'inquiéter pour lui un peu plus que pour les autres.**

**- Je sais chérie, mais ça va aller. Il est fort.**

**- Oui. Et toi, ça a été ?**

**- Oui, j'ai mis une machine de linge des enfants à tourner quand tu es partie.**

**- Génial, je voulais te le dire mais j'ai zappé. Bon, je vais faire à manger, tu viens aider maman Emily ?**

**- Oui ! Fait des frites ?**

**- Tu veux des frites ? Et on fait des hamburgers avec ?**

**- Oui ! Vec du coca !**

**- Oui, et de la glace en dessert !**

**- Ouais !**

Je souris et descendis avec elles dans le salon, mes parents prirent congé et nous nous retrouvâmes en famille. Les deux filles cuisinaient avec leur mère et moi j'allais voir Stefan dans sa chambre. Je pensais le trouver à jouer, mais non, il était allongé sur son lit avec son doudou contre lui, et le chien couché par terre sur le côté de son lit.

**- Je peux venir ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tout va bien mon grand ?**

**- Je suis fatigué.**

**- Tu veux un câlin ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Fais-moi une place ! **Je m'allongeais sur le lit et le pris contre moi. **Tu sais ce que maman et tes sœurs cuisinent ?**

**- Non.**

**- Frites, hamburgers, et vous aurez le droit à du coca et une glace en dessert.**

**- C'est vrai ? C'est trop bien !**

**- Tu es content d'être à la maison ?**

**- Oui. Papa ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui suis malade ?**

**- Je ne sais pas chéri, c'est comme ça. Mais quand tu n'auras plus ton pansement là, ça voudra dire que tu es guéri.**

**- Il est plus malade mon cœur alors ?**

**- Non, il va bien maintenant. Papa et maman ont tout fait pour que tu ailles bien.**

**- Et ça a marché !**

**- Oui ça a marché, mais en attendant que ton pansement soit enlevé tu dois faire attention, pour ne pas faire comme aujourd'hui.**

**- Oui.**

**- On va prendre la douche et rejoindre maman et les filles pour manger ?**

**- D'accord.**

J'allais le laver et l'habiller avant de descendre dans la cuisine. On mit la table et Stefan alla finir d'aider les filles. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les enfants nous racontèrent leurs vacances avec leurs grands-parents, Bella grinça des dents quand ils parlaient de Phil, son beau-père.

**- Tu savais que Rosalie et Alice ont inscrit les filles à un concours de mini miss ?**

**- Tu es sérieuse ?**

**- Oui, elles m'ont proposé d'inscrire Emily.**

**- C'est du n'importe quoi.**

**- Oui, hors de question que ma fille défile ultra maquillée, avec des postiches, des fausses dents, des faux ongles, faux cils, du bronzage et une robe à 1000 dollars ! On les reconnaît à peine les petites là-dedans, elles sont vieillies de 10 ans.**

**- Oui, et sans compter qu'il faut bouger quasiment chaque week-end. Et ça leur donne mauvais caractère !**

**- Je suis d'accord. Et puis mes filles sont les plus belles quand même, pas besoin de couronne pour que je sois fière d'elles.**

**- Moi aussi. En tous cas c'est très bon, merci les filles !**

**- Moi aussi j'ai fait papa.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. Excuse moi et merci à toi aussi mon chéri. Je vous aime mes enfants ! **

Carlie m'envoya un bisou et Emily me dit merci, toute fière d'elle, Stephan qui était à côté de moi m'embrassa sur la joue. Quand tout fut englouti on débarrassa, lava les dents et coucha les enfants. Bella et moi prîmes un bain ensemble, c'était une habitude quotidienne, rien ne pouvait nous priver de notre bain. C'était un des rares moments de calme, de solitude et d'intimité que nous avions. Quand on pouvait, on se regardait un film dans notre chambre avec des popcorns, on avait laissé tomber les plats commandés à la naissance de Stefan.

Ce soir, les enfants étaient calmes, la route les avait fatigués et ils s'étaient endormis tout de suite. Bella me réclamait de l'amour ce soir, alors comme j'étais un mari aimant et attentionné je lui fis l'amour tendrement et doucement. Je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps, la naissance des enfants ne nous empêchait pas de nous aimer, même si ce n'était pas toujours à la maison. Une fois, alors que Bella était enceinte d'Emily mais ne le savait pas, elle avait eu une envie dans les vestiaires du palais de justice, et nous avions fait l'amour juste avant une audience, au moins on avait évacué le stress.

Alors que nous nous allongions dans le lit après avoir atteint l'orgasme Bella se tourna vers moi et se mit sur le coude en me caressant le torse avec la main qui ne soutenait pas sa tête.

**- Chéri ? Tu sais nous avions pour projet de nous investir à fond dans la guérison de Stefan… maintenant que c'est fait, et Dieu merci, je pense qu'il est temps d'en avoir un autre.**

**- Lequel ?**

**- Le projet d'arrêter les projets et de vivre heureux tous ensemble, d'aider nos enfants à grandir et à s'épanouir le plus possible.**

**- Je suis d'accord. Et dans 4 ou 5 ans on reparle projet avec un bébé.**

**- Oui ! Je te le promets ! Tu sais ce que m'a demandé Emily ?**

**- Non, raconte-moi.**

**- Elle veut faire de la danse.**

**- C'est vrai ? Je pense que ça peut lui faire du bien !**

**- Oui, tu es d'accord pour l'inscrire alors ?**

**- Oui bien sûr !**

**- On va avoir une pianiste et une danseuse…**

**- Encore une.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- De danseuse.**

Elle secoua la tête et m'embrassa. Je souhaitais quand même ne jamais retrouver ma fille dans le même genre d'endroit que là où j'avais rencontré ma femme. Je chassais cette idée de ma tête et refis l'amour à ma danseuse à moi.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini...**

**Un commentaire ?**

**Je vous donne le résumé de ma prochaine fiction.**

_**Quand tu**_** reviendras**

**Edward est Major dans l'armée Américaine, blessé de guerre il se retrouve paralysé temporairement. Envoyé dans un centre de rééducation, Edward fait vivre un enfer au personnel médical en refusant toute rééducation. Bella elle est aide soignante et se retrouve dans le même centre qu'Edward. Ils se connaissent depuis le lycée sans être ami. Bella sera pourtant la seule à faire entendre raison à Edward et l'aidera à marcher. Hélas Edward doit repartir au front laissant Bella seul après qu'ils se soit avoués leur sentiments. Une relation longue distance s'installe avec son lots de surprises très inattendu. **

_****_**J'espère vous retrouver sur cette histoire. J'hésite à publier le premier chapitre demain en ''Spoiler'' ou dimanche prochain comme d'habitude... Dite moi si ça vous interresse ou pas.**

**Bisous**

**Lexi**


End file.
